The Brighter Future, Turning Bleak
by bloomdragonsaver
Summary: My entry for yukinothekoneko's july drabble challange. Summary: Allen Walker mysteriously disappeared. 99 years later, his great great grand daughter goes to Ouran... as a guy.
1. Intro

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

and all fandoms are accepted.

must commit to the month of July.

chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

"Master, it's time to get up or you'll be late for school." The hired maid said to me as she awoke me from my deep sleep. I blinked my eyes open, then slowly sat up in my bed and wiped my eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked as she stood in the doorway.

I looked at her, then said, "Coffee, and lots of it."

"Anything else?" The maid asked.

"Yeah, tell the cook to make the list I gave him. That is all." I replied before yawning.

The maid bowed, then left the room. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked sleepily to my private bathroom, then walked out after I had finished and went over to my bed side table.

The maid had already returned and dropped off a cup of black coffee and my male uniform for Ouran High. Today was the first day of school, which meant the first time for me to see their uniform. I picked up the shirt and held it up. It was a plain, white, button down, long sleeve shirt with a plain black tie and blue suit jacket. The pants that were folded underneath the shirt were black dress pants. I sighed, then took off my blue sleeping tanktop and slipped my arms through the sleeves and started buttoning it up. I then grabbed the black tie and slipped it under the collar of the shirt and started tying it. I then slipped the blue jacket on and was about to button it up when I thought, _Screw it._ I left it unbuttoned and changed into the black dress pants. I was mildly surprised to find a pair of black dress shoes underneath on the bed side table. This was the first school I was sent to that had shoes in their uniform.

I slipped some socks on, then put on the shoes. I grabbed the cup of coffee and took a few gulps before turning and walking over to my dresser. I set the cup of coffee on the dresser and picked up the wood brush and brushed out the few knots there were in my hair. My hair was a pure white and was cut short except for the bottom on the back of my head that reached a little bit past my mid-back. I picked up a black hair tie and quickly put the long hair on the back of my head in a ponytail. I sighed, then picked up my coffee mug and drank the rest of it in a huge gulp, then walked out of my room down to the dining room.

When I entered, I saw a feast was already laid out on the table and that the maid was waiting for me next to my chair. I walked over to my seat and handed her my cup before sitting down. I quickly ate the feast at a speed that made my maid gape in amazement, then asked her, "How long do I have before school starts?"

"Twe-Twenty minutes..." The maid stuttered, still in shock.

"'Kay then." I said as I walked out of the dining room and into the living room to look out the window. The Black order had provided me with a pent house for the year that I would be spending in Japan. It was on the 57th floor of the Katsugaya Hotel. (Made up name)

Many things had changed since the legendary battle between the hero, Allen Walker, and The Millenium Earl that happened ninety nine years ago. Since it was the year 2010 currently, that means the battle happened in the year 1911. It's said that Allen defeated the Earl, but nobody knows because he mysteriously disappeared during the battle. But, ever since the battle, the millenium earl hadn't been seen either. But, the Noahs were still alive.

Rhode, the Noah of Dreams, had not wasted anytime in taking over the Akuma production. Although, since the Earl had been the one to make all the Akumas before, Rhode could only make them at half the rate he could.

And what of the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki? Let's just say, he was an annoying pedophile stalker that I would give anything to kill. Apparently I looked kind of like my great-great-grandfather.

My great-great-grandfather, was the destroyer of time, Allen Walker. His wife had been Lenalee Lee, and their child(ren)? Ami Walker and Ani Walker had been born, February ninth, 1912. It was kind of sad the Allen never got to see his children. They had been twins, Ani and Ami. According to records though, Ami, the female twin, had been an exorcist and died in the line of duty at the same age as her father. Ani had not been an exorcist, but when he got married and his wife had children, they had two sets of twins and they had both been one boy and one girl. The girl twins had become exorcists, while the boy twins had not. And, like their female ancestors, the female twins always, _always_, died at the same age as Allen.

Being a female Walker, I should fear this so called, 'family curse', right? Wrong. I had been the only female Walker to be born without a twin. As a matter of fact, I had been the only Walker who's parents were killed the night of my birth. Whoever had killed my parents, had cursed me.

When I was born, it was obvious I was going to be an exorcist. I had a shard of Innocence in each of my eyes when I was born, two on my back/shoulders, and two on the back of my hands. In total, I had six shards of Innocence when I was born. The quantity wasn't what surprised everyone, people had begun getting four, five, six, even seven shards! What surprised everyone, had been the fact that all six pieces were parasitic.

Another surprising fact was that I had a new type of Innocence. Over the past ninety nine years, three new types of Innocence had been discovered, including mine. One type, oddly, had been plant-type innocence. The first person to have this tye of innocence, had been one of my ancestors, her name had been, Unmei. She had plucked a rose from a garden and tucked it behind her ear. Then an Akuma randomly attacked her days later, and the rose had turned into a rose whip and she had been able to defeat him.

The second type discovered was elemental type. The first user of this type, had also been a Walker descendant. She had been named, Elisa Walker. She had been born with a shard of Innocence in both of her hands, and those shards allowed her to control both water and wind, but that had been all. She had been killed in the line of duty when an Akuma caught her off guard in the middle of a desert.

Then the last newly discovered type, was mine. It was shapeshifting Innocence. It's almost the same as normal parasitic Innocence, except for the fact you change into a completely different being. Me? I turned into a dragon. A white dragon, hence my uncreative codename, White Dragon. Although, it was hard to invoke my Innocence. The night I had been born, orphaned, and cursed, the curse had been placed around the Innocence on my back and went down my arms and formed a pentacle over each shard of Innocence on my hands. The curse was given to me as a barrier to keep me from using my Innocence.

Although, it raised many questions. For example, if my parents' murderer didn't want me using my Innocence, why didn't they just kill me?

"Are you just going to stand there and stare into space all day? ~Jaynay. You only have ten minutes to get to school! ~Jaynay." Jayjay chirped, snapping me from my train of thought. I blinked my eyes in surprise, then looked at the clock, then at Jayjay. Jayjay was a golem, but they had become more advanced over the years. Just imagine a cell phone disguised as a blue jay that had recording capabilities and an attitude.

"Stop staring into space! ~Jaynay. You're going to be late!~Jaynay." Jayjay chirped again.

"Would you shut up? You're annoying." I mumbled as I walked over to my maid who was holding a pair of white dress gloves and a school bag for me. I quickly took the gloves and put them on, then grabbed the bag and the maid walked over to the door and was about to open it when I said, "No need, I'm taking the window today."

I then turned and walked over to the window I had been staring out before. I then opened it and jumped out and landed perfectly on a building that was only ten stories high.

"You're suicidal. ~Jaynay." Jayjay chirped.

"And you have to stay behind since birds aren't allowed in school." I stated as I started walking across rooftops, making a straight line to the school.

"JAYNAY?~!~! But I'm your golem!~Jaynay! I can't leave you!~Jaynay!" Jayjay squawked.

"Then fly outside the classroom window." I mumbled as I jumped off the rooftop of the building I was walking on, surprising a few people around me. I landed on the sidewalk, then crossed the street to the front gates of the school. "Well, here goes nothin'." I muttered as I walked into the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Change POV

"Ha-ru-hi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time as they loomed over Haruhi.

Haruhi turned around, her normal indifferent look on her face. "Yeah?"

(Just to make this less confusing, **bold words are Hikaru talking, **_and italicized words are Kaoru.)_

**"Tamaki and Kyouya,"**

_"Have a surprise for us today,_"

**"At the host club."**

_**"But we don't wanna wait to see it**_**."**

Haruhi wasn't surprised. Tamaki was always coming up with new surprises for the host club.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about what we're going to do now that Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai have graduated?" Haruhi asked.

_**"That's easy," both twins said at the same time.**_

_"Honey and Mori are still gonna come to the host club,"_

**"And since all of us are gonna graduate eventually,"**

_**"We're looking for new members."**_

Before they could continue, the bell rang and everyone went to whatever seat they wanted. Heruhi just sat in a random seat and Hikaru sat to the left of her and Kaoru sat to the right of her. When everyone sat down, the only empty seat was next to Kaoru.

The teacher wrote on the chalkboard, 'Ravenel Walker'. She then turned around and said, "Alright class, we have a new transfer student this year. His name is, Ravenel Walker. Please make him feel comfortable."

Haruhi was paying attention while Hikaru was poking her in the arm and Kaoru was snickering at his brother. But when the new student walked in, Hikaru and Kaoru's attention immediatly landed on him.

He had short white hair that was long in the back, and the long part was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing the school uniform, but the coat had been left unbuttoned. His eyes seemed to glow green and he had a faint pink scar on his right cheek. The scar was horizontal, and even though it was a very faint pink, it stood out against his milky white skin. Another odd thing that the twins and Haruhi took note of was that he was wearing white gloves.

"The only open seat is beside Hikaru, why don't you sit there Ravenel?" The teacher suggested. Ravenel spotted the empty seat, then said in a bored voice, "Sure, but you can just call me Raven, not Ravenel."

The girs 'Kya!' -ed at the new kid's 'coolness' and Hikaru and Kaoru smirked for two reasons. One, they found a possible new member, and two, they had each already come up with a plan to get back at the teacher for mixing them up.

Raven walked over and sat in the seat next to Kaoru and the teacher began the lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Change POV

I sat down in the empty seat that was next to 'Hikaru', and the teacher began the lesson.

Soon after, I felt somebody poke me in the arm. I turned my head slightly to see who was brave enough to annoy me.

'Hikaru' was staring at me with a mischiveous grin on his face and I blinked in mild surprise.

"What?" I whispered/hissed.

"Wanna join the host club?" 'Hikaru' asked in a hushed whisper.

"No." I said as I immediatly turned my head forward to pay attention to the lesson. There were two reasons I didn't want to join. One, I wasn't really a boy, and two, I was here on a mission, I didn't have time to goof off.

I again felt somebody poke me in the arm, so I turned my head slightly and glared at them through the corner of my eye.

"By the way, I'm Kaoru, not Hikaru. Hikaru's my twin brother, and he's sitting over there." Kaoru pointed to his left and at first, I saw a brown haired kid, then another red head popped out from behind him and waved.

I blinked in mild surprise, then whispered, "I'm guessing you're identical twins."

Somehow BOTH of them hear that, because they both made the same goofy smile and made peace signs with their right hands. I stared at them in annoyance, then returned my attention back to the lesson. I felt Kaoru poke me in the arm about a hundred more times before the bell rang. I got up to leave, but Hikaru and Kaoru followed me and dragged the brown haired kid with them.

"Leave me alone." I said as I quickened my pace.

"But we want you to join the host club!" Hikaru, I think it was, whined.

"And I said no, so leave me alone." I bitterly replied.

"Shouldn't you be nicer?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru leaned on me.

"Get off of me before I _punch_ you." I hissed.

They grinned and said, "Which one?"

I was slowly becoming irritated with their behaviour, and that wasn't a good thing since the Innocence in my eyes was greatly affected by emotions when I didn't control them. The Innocence in my eyes, was a type of elemental Innocence, except the element it controlled, was the weather.

Lightning struck right outside the closest window and thunder echoed through the halls.

"Hmm? It's storming?" The twin to the left of me said.

"That's odd, it was supposed to be sunny all week." The twin to the right of me said.

They then seemed to remember something and turned around to look at someone. I used their distraction to get them off me and continued to my next class. It was empty since the students were chatting in the hall and I took a seat next to the window. A bolt of lightning struck down right outside the window from me and thunder echoed through the classroom. I took a deep breath, then counted to ten to calm myself down. The heavy rain that had suddenly appeared moments earlier, disappaited. The dark clouds that had been looming overhead broke apart and the sky became clear.

I sighed in annoyance at how those twins had easily annoyed me to the point of it affecting my powers. Then again, I was always annoyed when it came to the case of twins.

Since my great-great-grandfather killed the noah(s) of bonds, Jasdero and Devitto, The Black Order had kept an eye out for the next twins that would become the Noah of Bonds. This greatly annoyed me, since many of my ancestors had been accused of being the Noah of Bonds since Allen Walker had been a Noah too. Thus, my annoyance with twins.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, but ignored them and continued to stare out the window.

"Ex-Excuse me." A timid female voice said. I turned my head slightly and saw a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes was eagerly trying to get my attention. I turned my head to face her completely and looked her in the eyes and said, "Yes?"

She blushed and looked away, then said, "I-I'm Fumiko Kumiko. I-I was wondering... Would you go on a date with me?"

I stared at her boredly. I was so used to girls asking me out, it didn't affect me anymore.

"No." I answered, then turned my head away to look out the window.

I heard the girl gasp, then heard her trying not to cry.

"Wh-Why? Is there someone else you like?" The girl started sobbing.

"No, I just don't like you." I stated. The girl gasped, then ran out of the room. I sighed, then muttered, "High school and all her dramas. What hell is the Black Order gonna put me through next?"

"Hmm? What about what?" someone said from behind me, surprising me. I quickly turned around and was face to face with Kaoru. I don't know how, but it was becoming surprisingly easy to tell them apart.

I quickly said, "None of your buissness Kaoru!" I quickly turned back around so I was facing the front of the classroom.

"I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru." He said smugly.

"No you're not, you're Kaoru." I stated, plain and simple. He shut up after that and the rest of the students filed in. Class continued and Hikaru returned at the end of class, but the brown haired boy was nowhere to be seen. The school day continued and it eventually became lunch time.

I walked out of the classroom, and while the rest of the students headed for the cafeteria, I headed straight for the roof. I didn't like eating with large crowds, so I always ate on the rooftop at every school I went to. I easily found the stairs that went to the roof since I had studied a map of the school. I went of and saw it was pretty bare. I sat against the wall next to the door of the stairwell and figured I could stay there for a while.

The Black Order had studied parasitic types and discovered it was the nutrients that people with parasitic types needed. Meaning? Excessive amounts of food was unnessecary, excessive amounts of nutrients was. So, food that's been pumped full of nutrients and such could be meal-worthy to a parasitic type. That, or nutrient pills.

I prefered the nutrient pills. Why? Because they didn't taste nasty. But if people saw I didn't eat, they'd become suspicious. So, I had a bento box with me. I wasn't gonna eat it though, there was really no need.

I got up and walked over to th edge of the building and looked over the entire school grounds. There was a balcony, that hadn't been on the picture of the campus, outside a classroom. The balcony had ten tables on it and each table had an elegant blue umbrella.

I blinked in mild surprise, then shrugged and was about to turn away when something caught my eye. I looked closer and saw something that The black order had sent me there to hunt.

I quickly got down and peeked over the edge of the building. No one knows if it was because my great-great-grandfather could see them, or if it was because of the Innocence in my eyes, but I could see Akuma souls.

I watched a girl that was walking with three other girls. She had short red hair and she was too far away for me to see her eyes. They were talking about something, but what I didn't know. They then entered the building and I quickly checked the time. It was three hours until the end of school and ten minutes until the end of lunch.

I got up, then went back over to the door and picked up my bag and went down the stairs and headed for the nurse's office. When I entered, there was someone sitting on a bed behind a curtain and the nurse was sitting in a chair behind a desk that was opposite of the door. She looked at me and said, "How may I help you mister?..."

"Walker. Raven Walker." I answered.

"Ah, how may I help you Mister Walker?" the nurse asked.

"I have a pill I'm supposed to take at lunch." I answered.

"Ah yes, let me get it for you. Just give me a moment to check on Mister Fujioka." The nurse then got up and walked behind the curtain and I sat in a nearby chair. I tuned out the conversation the nurse was having since it was impolite to eavesdrop. I tapped out a beat with my shoes.

One, rest, two, rest, three, rest four-and, one, rest, two, rest, three, rest, four-and, one...

The curtain was drawn back and I saw the brown haired boy from before.

"You should head for your next class Mister Fujioka, there's only six minutes till the end of lunch." The nurse said to the brunette. "If you'll give me a moment Mister Walker, I'll have your medicine in a moment."

I just nodded and the nurse left and went into the medicine closet. Instead of leaving, Fujioka started looking around.

"Looking for something?" I asked him.

"I can't find my bag..." He trailed off.

"I think Hikaru had it when he came into class..." I also trailed off, remembering how Hikaru had an extra bag with him.

The brunette sighed and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"My bento was in my bag. I was hoping I could at least eat it in here since by the time I got to lunch it'd be too late." He replied while turning around and preparing to leave.

"You can have my bento." I stated.

The brunette lookd at me and blinked in surprise. "Eh?" He said, not really getting what I said.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my bento and held it out to him. "I'm not really going to eat it, and it'd just go to waste anyway, so you can have it." I stated.

He looked at me amazed, then tenatively took the box. "Thanks." He said.

"I'd hurry if I were you, only three and a half minutes left." I stated. He seemed to snap out of his daze and sat in another nearby chair and quickly opened the bento box and began to eat. The nurse came back with a cup of water and a pill and handed them to me. I threw the pill into my mouth, then chugged the water.

I handed the cup back to the nurse and she walked off. I leaned back in the chair, and a moment later, Fujioka was holding out my bento box.

"Eh?" I said mildly surprised.

"I wake up late for school sometimes, so I learned to eat fast." He said.

I took my bento box and just then, the bell rang. "Well, just another three hours of hell left for today." I said as I put my bento box back into my bag.

"School's not that bad." Fujioka said.

"To you maybe, to me it's just a bunch of work." I said. It was true. Not only did I have to keep up with my studies, I had to hunt Akuma. Speaking of Akuma...

"Hey, umm..." I trailed off.

"Haruhi." He answered.

"Haruhi, do you know the name of that girl with the short red hair?" I asked.

"Umm, which one? There are about five different girls with short red hair." Haruhi asked.

"I'm not sure, she had three friends with her..." I, again, trailed off.

"Oh, you must be talking about Shinuhatsu. Why? Do you like her?" Haruhi asked.

"No, she seemed a little... off..." I quickly said. I didn't like her, she was just an Akuma.

"Oh, well her boyfriend just died in some weird murder. I'm not sure about the details, but apparently someone shot him while he was sleeping and they still haven't caught the murderer." Haruhi answered.

"That explains it." I said to myself as we walked into the class room. Haruhi looked at me confused, but before he could say anything, I heard Hikaru's voice say, "Ha-Haruhi?"

Both of us turned our heads and saw Hikaru and Kaoru pointing at us with their mouths agape. "What's with them?" I asked Haruhi as I blinked in mild surprise.

"I'm not sure..." Haruhi said in an annoyed voice.

Kaoru then ran over and pulled Haruhi over to an empty desk and Hikaru stood in front of me and it was obvious he was beyond angry. Pissed seemed closer.

"Why were you with Haruhi?" He asked me in an angry voice.

I blinked in surprise. "I ran into him in the nurse's office near the end of lunch and since we had the same next class, we kinda couldn't go different directions." I explained, then blinked in surprise at myself. "Wait, why do I have to explain that to you? There's nothing wrong with two people walking to their next class together. Unless," A spark shone in my eye, "You're gay?"

Hikaru seemed surprised at my last question, then he and and Kaoru hugged each other in an intimate way, then Hikaru said, "Only... for my dear twin brother."

"Oh Hikaru." Kaoru said in a small voice.

All the girls in the classroom started screaming like fangirls and I thought, _That's it, I'm ditchin' this class._

I turned and walked out of the classroom and made my way back up to the roof top before the tardy bell rang. I jumped on top of the stairwell entrance and laid down and faced the sky. The sun was bugging me, so I used my Innocence to conjure up a few clouds. As soon as I was in the shade, I drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

I woke up to the school bell and immediatly sat up and said, "Shit!" I then pulled a cell phone out of my bag and flipped it open to check the time. It said 3:30, which meant school was over for the day.

I groaned, then said, "Damn it, I just wanted to skip that period..." I then sighed, then climbed off the top of the stairwell entrance and walked down the stairs and emerged into an emptying hall. I started walking towards the exit when I heard two all-to-familiar voices yell my name. I turned around, but before I could say or do anyting else, two people grabbed me and ran at - what I could have sworn was - supersonic speed. Then the next thing I knew, I was thrown into a room and the doors were locked. I quickly looked around and yelled, "What the hell!"

I heard Hikaru's and Kaoru's voices on the other side of the door say, "We need more hosts and you'd be perfect. So, we're not letting you out until you agree to be part of the club." I quickly got up and ran over to the door and yelled, "There's no way in hell I'd join!" I then proceded to trying to pull the doors open.

"It's no use, they're push open doors and they're barricaded." Hikaru's voice said from the other side of the door.

"I swear, when I get out of here I'm castrating both of you homo-sexual bastards!" I yelled through the door. There was muffled laughter on the other side of the door, but I ignored it and started looking for a way out.

I immediatly noticed a window that I ran over to and looked out it. I saw that I was on the third floor and that I was next to the balcony. I tried opening the window, but it wouldn't budge, and it wasn't even locked. I glared at it, then kicked the glass and broke the window.

"What was that?" I heard a voice on the other side of the door say. I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled a pen and piece of paper out and wrote, "Be prepared to lose your manhood when I find you."

I then put the note under a piece of glass, then jumped out the window and did a tumble roll when I landed. I brushed myself off and muttered, "Damn bastards."

I immediatly remembered I had pursuers, so I ran under the balcony and hid from their line of sight.

"Where'd he go?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Seems like he's long gone." Another voice answered.

"Aw man, we really needed him to be a host." The first voice said. I decided to leave whenever I didn't hear the voices anymore, but I happened to glance back while I was leaving and noticed the girl from before. Shinuhatsu was it? No, that was the guise the Akuma had taken.

I walked back near the balcony since the Akuma was sitting at a table on it, and tried getting a closer look at what level it was. I was mildly surprised it was a level two. I then saw that Haruhi kid talking to her and realized he must be a host and that the girl must be a customer.

"Damn it... get away from her, get away from her, get away before she-" I muttered, not wanting an Akuma to take an innocent life. But while I had been chanting that, the Akuma pointed to something and Haruhi walked over to the rail to look at whatever she had been pointing at. It was then I found out the Akuma's special ability: Super speed.

Unnoticable to an untrained eye, the Akuma cut off the section of the balcony that Haruhi was standing on and it began to fall, along with Haruhi.

My eyes widened in horror and I dropped my school bag and rushed the few feet between me, and where Haruhi would land. I reached out my arms and caught Haruhi, but fell backwards and slammed my head against the sidewalk but made sure his didn't.

He seemed to quickly realize what happened and said, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I said with a groan as I sat up after he got off of me.

"Wait, Raven? You're the one Hikaru and Kaoru are trying to get to join the club?" He suddenly asked.

"If you try to make me join, I swear I'll castrate you." I hissed.

"Not at all. I was just curious as to how you got out of that room without hurting yourself." He said as he sweat-dropped.

"Skill." I said as I stood up.

"Are you sure you're all right? You hit your he-" Haruhi started.

"Haruhi! Are you alright!" A high-schooler with blonde hair and purple eyes asked/yelled as he ran over to Haruhi and embraced him in a hug.

I blinked in surprise since that's how a guy would treat a girl that just fell.

"Haruhi! You had us worried!" Kaoru's familiar voice said.

I turned my head slightly and saw Hikaru and Kaoru running towards the two, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me.

"You have twenty seconds before I come after you to castrate you." I hissed at them. They gulped, then seemed to disappear.

I then turned my attention back to Haruhi and the blonde guy.

"I'm fine, truly! Raven caught me, so I'm perfectly okay." Haruhi assured the blonde guy.

Haruhi then turned her attention back to me and said, "Raven, you should hurry home."

This caught me off guard and I said, "Why?"

"The classes you ditched each had the office call them and ask for your immediate return home. But since you weren't there, it was kind of impossible to tell you." Haruhi explained.

"Oh, then I'll get going. And tell those twins they're dead meat when I get my hands on them." I said to Haruhi before walking off. I exited the school grounds and saw a familiar figure waiting by a limo.

"Howard Link the fourth?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Miss Wal-" He started.

"MisTER! MisTER Walker." I corrected him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Mister Walker, we must get you home right away. I have some urgent news to tell you that can only be discussed in private. Now if you'll please get in the limo..." he gestured towards the door he opened.

"Whatever." I said as I got into the limo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter One


	2. Mysteries Everywhere

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

Enjoy.

A/N: I own nothing.

Also, Why I used that song, I don't know. I was listening to it at the moment...

AND FEEL FREE TO REVIEW PLEASE! IT LETS ME KNOW YOU WANT TO READ MORE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

_"Shot through the heart!_

_And you're to blame!_

_Darlin', you give love,_

_A bad name..."_

The music sounded throughout the bathroom through the surround sound speakers. It was slightly muffled by the sound of water running through the shower head and the water hitting either the floor, or bare flesh.

I was sitting on the ground of the shower, letting the scalding hot water rain down on me. I couldn't accept what Link told me, _showed_ me.

The first day of school, and something happens. Typical.

But this? No... this was beyond a normal Akuma attack or two, this was... I didn't even know what it was.

When Link told me all the other Walkers had been killed, I didn't believe him.

When he threw the eleven pictures onto the table, I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I had seen some pretty brutal things, but when it was my family... and they were killed like... like THAT... It just became... unbearable.

All of them were killed the same way; Heads lopped off, stomaches cut open so they could be hung by their intestines, then their heads stuffed into their empty stomache. The worst one had been my second aunt Kayla. She wasn't of Walker descent, but was married to Ichiro, my second uncle. Kayla and Ichiro had been expecting twins for about eight months, but in those pictures... the fetuses had been strung up by their umbilical cords.

It was sick. I hadn't been strong enough to look at those pictures for more than three seconds, so here I was, sitting in the shower, just numb to the world around me.

"Raven, you're not trying to drown yourself, are you?" Link asked as he cracked the door slightly so I could hear him.

"It's impolite to walk in on a lady when she's showering." I muttered.

"I thought you wanted to be refered to as a sir?..." He trailed off, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"In public, you are to address me as a sir and treat me as such, but in private, you are to address me as a lady and also treat me as such." I stated as I stared at a crack on the bathroom wall.

After a moment of silence, Link spoke up and said, "Raven... Are you going to be okay?"

"Okay?" I snorted, "OKAY? I was born alone in the fucking world and my only remaining family's just been murdered! Fucking murdered!" I snapped out of my sad, depressed state and went into a violent furious one. "I fucking swear!" I turned the water to the shower off, but when I turned the handle, I broke it off. I yelled in frustration and threw it at the door. I quickly dried off while muttering the entire colorful alphabet, then dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, not forgetting my undergarments of course.

"You tell the Black Order that I'm not going to school until I find the bloody murderer and kill 'im wit' me own hands!" I yelled in english while slipping into my british accent. I had been born in Britain and grew up there, so it was normal that I had one.

I stormed out of the bathroom and Link grabbed my shoulders when I tried walking past him and said, "Raven! Don't be rash now!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" I screamed at him.

"Because!" He yelled at me, something he rarely did, then he spun me around so I was facing him, "We think you're the next target!"

"Isn't that obviouss? That's why if I'm reckless, it'll give me a higher chance to kill the bastard that killed my family!" I yelled at him.

"What family?" He yelled at me. Everything fell silent and he tried to calmly say, "You're _family_ was murdered the night of your birth. The only people you had left are no longer a part of this world. You can't save them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip

I trudged to school the next day, my head hung down so my hair hid my eyes. Thankfully, I hadn't been annoyed by Jayjay yet today. Plus .0001 percent happiness to my negative million percent happiness scale.

I walked straight into the school and people seemed to sense my dark aura and avoided me. I went straight into class and sat down in a seat in the back.

I pretty much zoned out for the entire day. Only during the next to last period of the day did something happen.

"Raven, you have a phone call in the office." The teacher said, snapping me out of my daze for a moment.

"Hai." I muttered as I stood up with my bag and walked out of the classroom. I took my time getting to the office, and when I arrived, they secretary saw me and said, "Ah, Raven, you have a Mister... Howard Link I believe it was? Anyway, he's waiting on the phone to speak with you."

I just nodded and took the phone from her.

"Hai?" I said into it.

"Raven? We just found out something during our investigation on the deaths of your relatives." Link said through the phone.

My eyes widened and I said, "What'd you find?"

"Well, when we were looking through your relatives' personal belongings, we found that each of them had been sent an envelope containing a playing card." He answered. I just furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"That's it?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Well, the playing cards were... different. One side had the joker on it and the other had the ace of spades. That, and there was a poem stanza written on each one." Link said. I immediatly dug through my bag and pulled out a pen and piece of paper and asked, "Can you tell me what the poem said?"

"Raven, it was a poem stanza on _each _card. That means there were eleven stanzas. We still don't know what order they go in, but I can tell them to you." He said.

"Just tell me already!" I nearly yelled into the phone.

"Calm down. Like I said, they're out of order, and three of the stanzas are in some kind of code." Link said.

"Then just tell me what the eight you can read say." I said, trying to control my temper.

"Alright, but listen closely," Link said, I readied my pen over the paper and waited for him to speak. "Before I start, remember, these aren't in order." I was about to yell at him he already said that, but he started speaking.

"Rejoice!

The anniversary is almost here!

Father and Daughter reunited at last.

Was I truly a tainted angel?

Or perhaps a pure devil?

Such impossible things!

I return to you

My child.

All distractions

Eliminated.

The one of both

Pure and unpure descent.

The first one,

To rewalk the path.

But an Exorcist, can go to hell.

But what of this 'hero'?

This title that humors?

I laugh at it!

Such a ridiculous meaning.

I will perform the ceremony,

The one of changing sides.

I send this message to you,

After years of being trapped."

When Link stopped, I looked at what I had wrote (In english as to hide what I wrote).

"What the heck's it supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Link said through the phone.

The secretary made a gesture that I should hurry and I said, "I gotta go Link. You know, wasting time on the phone and all that crud."

"Wait, before you hang up I have a question for you." Link said, "Do you want to attend your relatives funerals?"

"Goodbye Link." I said, then quickly hung up the phone.

I sighed, then stood there a moment before I put the paper into my bag along with my pen. I looked at the clock and figured I might as well go to the last period of the day. Right when I got to my next class, the bell rang and students started filing into the hall. As soon as the classroom was empty, I went in and took a seat next to the window. It wasn't long before two identical red heads entered the room, but I was too depressed to kill them.

I stared out the window and ignored the twins efforts to annoy me. During class, I got out my notebook and the piece of paper with the strange poem verses written on it. The entire class period I spent revising the verses. What order did they go in? And what were the three coded verses? Before I knew it, the bell rang. I sighed, then stood up and started to put my things in my bag when someone suddenly snatched the paper out of my hands.

I gasped slightly and turned my head to look at who took it. The Hitachiin twins were looking at it muttering, "What does it say?"

"Give it back!" I exclaimed as I tried grabbing it back from them.

They put it behind their backs and said, "Then tell us what it says."

"None of your damn buissness, that's what it says!" I said angrily. Haruhi then appeared from behind the twins and was holding my paper.

"Here Raven." Haruhi said as he handed me my paper.

"Thanks." I said as I took it and quickly put it in my bag.

"Aww, you ruin all our fun Haruhi." Hikaru whined.

"Since when is teasing someone fun?" Haruhi scolded them.

"Since forever. We tease boss all the time." Kaoru said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes, then proceded to walk past them, but someone put their hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned my head and glared at the owner of said hand, which happened to be Hikaru.

"And where are **you** going?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"Home." I answered bitterly. "Why are you bugging me?" I hissed at him.

"Well, seeing as how you're not trying kill or castrate us, we can only guess you've forgiven us." Kaoru said with a grin.

I glared at them and said, "I haven't forgiven you, more urgent buissness has come up."

"Aww, quit bein' so serious all the-" Hikaru started, but I cut him off by pinching his hand.

"You should start being serious!" I yelled at him. I calmed myself down, then hissed, "If you had actually been paying attention yesterday, you would've saw that the balcony breaking and Haruhi falling was no accident."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi looked at me surprised. "What do you mean it wasn't an accident?"

"Imbeciles!" I muttered under my breath as I turned to leave the room. But then, a repeat of yesterday happened.

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me and took me to the 3rd music room and threw me into a chair before I could get out a word of protest.

"What the hell?" I yelled right before the twins blinded me with a bright light.

"What do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Kaoru asked me from beside the light. He sounded like he was trying to imitate one of those detectives from an old crimee movie.

"Would you get that fucking light out of my eyes?" I said as I held up my hand in front of my face to try and block the light.

"Answer the question." Hikaru said in an even tone.

"What are you guys doing?" A different voice said. The light suddenly shut off, and as my eyes adjusted, I saw a man standing on the cord of the lamp, probably the cause of it being unplugged.

He had short black hair and glasses and was holding a black book.

"He's saying that someone tried killing Haruhi yesterday when the balcony broke." Both Hikaru and Kaoru answered.

This caught the dark haired man's attention.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"I WAS the one that caught Haruhi you know. I saw what happened, it was no accident." I stated.

"Then would you care to elaborate for us?" the four-eyed stranger asked.

"An Akuma tried to kill him." I stated.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and the other occupant of the room stared at me, then Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing and four-eyes chuckled while turning away.

"You really shouldn't make things up." Haruhi's voice sounded from beside me.

I put my elbow on the arm of the chair and rested my chin on my palm. "I'm not lying, an Akuma really did try to kill you." I stated.

"Well I didn't see any 'demons'." Haruhi said.

"She was sitting right next to you. Demon's don't have to look like demons, they disguise themselves as humans so it's easier for them to get close-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw something outside the window. It was far away, and it blended in with the darkening sky, but I could recognize that rust colored glow that only I could see anywhere.

There was an Akuma outside.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted. I pushed Haruhi down and in a second a barrage of bullets came bursting through the windows. In a matter of moments, the attack ceased.

I wasted no time in getting up and surveying the damage.

The music room was in ruins and there was broken glass and bullet holes every where.

Haruhi seemed surprised and shocked while the other three just looked shocked. Thankfully though, they had followed my advice and gotten down.

"Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hit by a bullet?" I yelled/asked.

Everyone numbly shook their heads side to side and I took this as a sign they were alright. I ran over to the window and looked out it, but the orangeish brown glow of an Akuma's soul was gone. I slammed my fist on the window frame and said, "Damnit! It got away!"

"What the hell just happened?" Kaoru asked, dazed.

"An Akuma just tried killing all of you." I stated as I glanced around the room. There was a huge bollet hole, probably a foot in diameter in the wall behind where Haruhi had been standing. I walked over to the wall, the glass crunching under my feet. I reached in the hole, and was barely able to reach the bullet. I grabbed it, then pulled it out.

It was pretty heavy for an Akuma bullet, and surprisingly enough, none of the blood poison had leaked out. I looked around for Jayjay, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You know, Akuma or not, someone's going to have to pay for this damage." The man with the black book said as he stood up and pushed his glasses up.

I stared at him with a look that said, 'You almost got killed and you only care about money?'.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and said, "If you can't pay for it, you could always join the host club to get rid of your debts." They smirked and I had a blank look on my face. I then reached into my bag and pulled out my cellphone. I flipped it open and dialed the number for The Black Order and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Yeah, it's White Dragon. Anyway, there was an Akuma attack at the school. I lost sight of it, but there's extensive damage to music room three and its balcony. Four witnesses, I think one of them was purposely targeted since the same Akuma made an attempt on his life yesterday too." I said, then paused to listen to what the finder I was speaking to had to say.

"Well, we can have a clean up crew there in an hour and depending on how bad the room is-"

"It's swiss cheese." I interrupted him while kicking a piece of glass.

"Than we'll have it fixed up in about ten hours, granted we're not interrupted. Now, about this boy?..."

"Yeah, he was the only one the Akuma shot a poisoned bullet at. Think he could be...?" I asked.

"Well, you know protocal. First, get the witnesses to swear to secrecy, then bring him to HQ so we can have Hevlaska check him."

I blinked in mild surprise, then said in english, "**You idiot, I've never been to HQ before. I don't even know where the hell it is...**"

I heard the finder sigh, then say, "Then I'll go with the clean up crew and pick you and the boy up. What's his name?"

"Haruhi." I answered.

This got the others' attention and Hikaru said, "What about Haruhi?"

I ignored him and the finder on the phone said, "Alright, stay where you are and I'll pick you two up in an hour."

"Hai." was all I said before snapping the phone closed. I put it in my bag and Hikaru and Kaoru came up to me and said, "What about Haruhi?"

"Before I say anything, I have to have all of you swear to secrecy. None of you can speak of this incident, or share any of the information I'm about to tell you with anyone." I said while looking at all of them.

"We swear." Hikaru and Kaoru said while putting their right hands up.

"I guess I swear." Haruhi said while putting his right hand up.

All eyes were on the black haired boy and he said, "What would happen if I _didn't_ swear secrecy?"

"Then I'd have to take you to HQ and they'd either give you the choice of becoming a finder, or having your memory erased." I replied.

"Neither of those sound pleasant, so, I guess I'll swear to secrecy." he said.

"You know, the entire time I've been here, I haven't quite caught your name." I stated.

"Kyouya. Kyouya Otori. And, I could ask the same of you Mister...?" Kyouya said.

"Ravenel Walker, but just call me Raven." I said.

"Now, I said Haruhi's name earlier because this is the second time an Akuma's come after his life." I stated.

"Why would a demon be after Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I was getting to that. Now, I'm from The Black Order. It's a secretive order that deals with the extermination of Akumas. But, not everyone can kill an Akuma. Only those chosen by god himself can, those people are called Exorcists. If my guess is right, the Akuma is after Haruhi because he has the potential to be an Exorcist." I stated.

"Haruhi..."

"An Exorcist?..." Kaoru finishe Hikaru's question.

"And what about these 'finders'? And just who's in this organization? And where do you fit in in all of this?" Kyouya asked me.

"Finders are basicially scouts that search for Akuma, then once they find one, they report it to the closest Exorcist. And there's a variety of people in the organization. There's Supporters, Scientists, Doctors, Finders, Exorcists, and the Five Generals. I happen to be one of the Exorcists." I replied.

"It sounds like it's well organized... Must've been set up a while ago, am I right?" Kyouya asked. I could tell he was trying to get information out of me. I didn't mind, he was sworn to secrecy. If he broke the swear, I was authorized to kill him. I should probably tell him that, shouldn't I?

"Mister Otori, just to let you know, now that you are sworn to secrecy you are allowed to ask anything you want and I am obliged to give you an honest answer. But if you break the swear, I am authorized to kill you. And you are correct, The Black Order has been up and running for almost 210 years now." I stated.

"You aren't authorized to kill anyone. It's against the law." Kyouya stated with a smug smile.

"Mister Otori, The Black Order has more influence over the entire world than your family does on a single person. We are authorized to do almost anything." I stated.

At this statement, Kyouya's smile was replaced by a frown and he narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm sorry to say, but that's impossible." Kyouya stated.

I smiled and said, "It's impossible for Akuma to exist, yet they do. It's impossible," I held up the giant bullet I had pulled from the wall, "For a bullet this large to be fired by a normal gun, and it's impossible for the human race to continue on without The Black Order. Now, I'd rethink my perspective of what is and isn't impossible if I were you, Mister Otori." I then put the bullet on the ground and wrote on a sticky note, 'Poisoness: You touch, you die.' Then stuck it on the bullet.

Kyouya glared at me, but I ignored it and turned to Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins.

"Haruhi Fujioka, since you are being targeted by the Akuma and no reason can be seen for it other than you're a possible accomodator, you will come with me to The Black Order HQ. If it is learned that you are not an accomodator, you will be kept at HQ until all Akuma in the area are destroyed to ensure your safety." I stated in a bored voice even though I was ecstatic at the moment. This was the first time I had found a possible accomodator.

"Wait, what if I don't _want_ to be an exorcist?" Haruhi asked as the Hitachiin twins glared daggers at me.

"It's not really your decision." I stated boredly.

"It's my life, I can choose how I want to live it." Haruhi said stubbornly.

"It's the life god gave you and now he's asking you to use it to make sure other people can live." I said, then looked him straight in the eye. "I'm going to leave to go hunt down that Akuma that just attacked us. I want all of you to stay here. There's a group of Finders coming to clean up this mess," I paused a moment thinking over something, then continued, "For _free_, and one of them is going to take us to HQ."

With that said, I turned and jumped out one of the windows to start the hunt.

~~~~~~Sorry, but I am not writing the hunting part because you mustn't know how her Innocence works for now~~~~~~~~~~~

After I had hunted down that pesky level two Akuma, (which soomehow leveled up to a level three between yesterday's event and the encounter today), I had quickly finished it off with minimum damage to the surrounding area. Namely, the garden. That old oak tree wasn't that important, was it?

Anyway, when I returned, the four people had turned into seven and I had to have Tamaki, Mori, and Honey swear to secrecy too. All of them seemed to hate me for saying Haruhi was most likely going to become an Exorcist.

After I told them that, the Finders finally arrived and I found Kugaya, a head Finder, and he ordered a limo and off to the airport we went. All nine of us. (Me, Kugaya, Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi)

Kugaya was answering all their questions and I yawned.

"You are allowed to sleep Miss Walker. It's a ten hour plane ride to HQ." Kugaya stated.

I glared at him as the Hitachiin twins said simultaneously, "Miss Walker?..."

I glared at them, then said, "Yes, I'm a _Miss_, does it really matter or are you like all the other sexist jerks I've met?"

"I see..." Kyouya said as he jotted something down in his black book.

"You're a girl? Why would a girl disguise herself as a boy on purpose?" Tamaki asked, bewildered.

All the other hosts seemed to be looking at him like, 'You're kidding, right?'

"Raven-chan's a girl? But, you don't act like a girl, even when you're near cute things!" Honey stated. Mori just nodded his head in agreement.

I glared at them, then said, "I'm only obliged to tell you information about The Black Order since you're now a part of this whole thing. I, AM NOT, however, obliged to tell you about myself. With that, I bid you adieu." I stood up and walked towards the back section of the plane where there were rooms for passengers who wanted a bed to sleep in. It is a rich plane, what did you expect?

I entered the farthest room in the back and laid down on the cushy bed. I 'hmph'-ed as I thought back to the days events. I lightly touched the scar I had on my cheek. It was a simple line, a simple scratch, but it had been my first encounter with an Akuma, an Akuma that had happened to be a level four. I closed my eyes and thought back to that time. Why, I didn't know.

I remembered how the Akuma had toyed with me; teasing me because my Innocence couldn't activate because of the curses surrounding them. The damned thing had punched me, over and over. My jaw had been broken... both my eyes, black... bruises forming everywhere... It had been a painful experience, and a terrifying one.

But the Akuma had only been toying... When he got serious, I had gotten serious too. There was no chance of someone saving me, no chance of surviving if I didn't do something... I dodged an attack the Akuma made, his clawed hand cutting deep into my right cheek.

I don't know why, but when that Akuma cut me, the Innocence in my eyes started working. I saw its soul, bound and tied to the killing crazed machine. I had been so shocked by the sight of the pitiful soul, I had forgotten how to move.

The soul had been horrid looking... Skinny beyond anorexic, Many random cuts that were oozing out black blood, and the head wrapped in bandages, but one of the eyes uncovered and just staring at you. It had almost seemed like it was crumbling, like it'd disappear any minute.

I had only been brought back to my senses when it yelled, "DIE!" at me. I had quickly tried to sidestep, but its arm went stright through the left side of my abdomen. The one scar no one would ever see. But it was when it had attacked me that last time, that the rest of my Innocence activated. (Again, won't go into detail because tis a secret for now even though you pretty much already know what it is)

I had destroyed the Akuma. I had destroyed my _first_ Akuma... And only at the age of seven. I knew it would happen eventually. I had been taught this by The Black Order, yet, I didn't believe it.

I hadn't even realized I was bleeding out. On the brink of unconciousness, a general had found me. He had been impressed that I had destroyed a level four at age seven, but I had felt ashamed for almost dying and having to have him carry me back to The Black Order's infirmary in the British branch.

I had only learned his name after he had left.

General Michio.

I hadn't really learned anything else other than his name. I promised mysekf that if I ever met him again, I'd thank him for saving my life, but that was all. He had only saved me because my Innocence had been powerful, that was obviouss enough. I still despised The Black Order with all my guts, but then again, what else did I have other than The Black Order now that all my other relatives were dead?

"Had their Innocence been destroyed?" I suddenly asked myself, realizing if it had been, that was fourteen less Innocence shards The Black Order had for its defenses. So many had been lost before... if theirs had been destroyed, that meant there were only 79 shards left, counting my own.

I grunted, then pushed myself up and got off the bed. I opened the door and went back to the others. Everyone looked at me mildly surprised for suddenly reappearing and I ignored them and said, "Hey Kugaya,"

"Yes Miss Walker?" He answered.

"You've heard about _that_, right?" I asked him.

"What's 'that'?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, I've heard and you have-" He started.

"Don't." I cut him off from saying, 'You have my deepest sympathies.' Bullshit. "Do you know if 'it' was destroyed?"

"What was destroyed?" Tamaki asked. All of them were becoming interested.

I glared at them and said, "This is a personal matter that has little to do with The Black Order so, as I said before, I am-"

"Not obliged to tell us anything. Understood." Kyouya interrupted me. I glared at him, then turned my attention back to Kugaya.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"No, 'it' wasn't destroyed. That's the strange thing. Well, besides, you know..." He trailed off.

"No need to remind me. Thanks for the info. And, you _will_ consider my rights to privacy when I leave, right?" I asked, wanting to make sure he didn't tell them about 'that'. I didn't need peoples' false sympathies.

"Of course, Miss Walker." He answered.

"Good." I replied before swiftly turning and returning to my room.

I, again, collapsed onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"Why's everyone leaving?" I asked myself.

_'Why?' indeed..._ a ghostly voice sounded throughout the room. Something paralyzed my body and I couldn't move, but there was no one there. I began to panic and heard a soft melody being played on a piano, but it sounded far away.

The melody seemed to lull me asleep and I couldn't stop myself from surrendering to sweet unconcioussness.


	3. Yet MORE Mysteries, but a few answers

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO -Pon FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! YOU ROCK JESSI! ^^

AND ANOTHER SPECIAL THANKS TO Soulless Ghosty FOR BEING THE SECOND TO REVIEW!

BOTH OF YOU ROCK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to say the least. There was nothing but endless blackness everywhere. North, black. East, black. South, black. West, black.

"Where the hell am I?" I tried to say, but all that came out was a low growl. I was surprised, so I quickly looked at myself as best I could and saw my Innocence had activated and that I was in my white dragon form. I couldn't talk in this form... Was that a bad or a good thing at the moment?

I stood up, since I had been lying down, and began to look around. As I walked around, the chains on my wings and front legs began to feel heavier with each step.

In my Innocence form, I was a magnificent western style white dragon. And on my front legs, were chains that were silver, but had a green glow to them. There were even chains on my wings, but even though my wings were covered with them, I could still fly.

But even though I was in my dragon form, my two scars were still visible. The tiny scratch on my right cheek, and the huge scar on my left side. Tis the reason why I don't use my dragon form unless I'm sure no one's around, or it's an emergency.

As I walked around, annoyingly on all fours, the surface of whatever I was walking began to sound different, like I was walking on glass. I looked down and was surprised to see myself looking at me. I was walking on a mirror.

I lifted my left hand, er, paw? and tapped the glass with one of my claws. An echo sounded throughout the vast darkness.

I snorted, then as I was about to walk off, my reflection began changing. I looked at it and saw its white scales turn to a dark grey, the chains turned black with a red glow, and my reflection's eyes turned gold. I was confused until I saw the seven cross shaped marks appear on my reflection.

My eyes widened in horror, but my reflection seemed to get a mind of its own and it smirked.

"My my, are you just realizing what I am now? Must not be the brightest lightbulb in the bunch..." It critcized me. I immediatly realized I had to get away from it. The closest I had ever been to a Noah was the times I caught Tyki stalking me and I'd yell at him for it. I didn't know who this Noah was, but I had a hunch. I had heard that Road, the Noah of dreams, could control dreams. I immediatly flapped my wings to fly up and away from my reflection, but instead of it flapping its wings, it just stayed there with a murderous smile painted on its face.

"What? Afraid of me?" It asked, amused.

I snorted in reply since I couldn't really talk.

"You know," It said as it somehow stepped _through_ the mirror to the side I was on, "I'm a new Noah." It seemed a little bored at this statement. "So there's really no way for you to know my powers, or my name, or, well, anything else about me for that matter."

I just glared at it. This Noah was taking MY form and invading MY dream.

It laughed for some reason and said, "I should probably introduce myself," It coughed like it was clearing its throat, then said, "I am," It smirked and looked me in the eye, "Ravenel Walker, Noah of Art."

My eyes widened in horror and I screamed in my mind, _YOU ARE __NOT__ ME!_

The Noah laughed and said, "Oh? But I am, how else am I able to know what you're thinking?"

_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD AND OUT OF MY DREAM YOU FUCKING NOAH!_ I screamed at it in my mind.

"Sorry, but that's impossible. You see, I don't have a physical form outside of this dream," It smirked evilly at me, "That's why I need yours."

It lunged at me and bit my right arm. I roared in pain, then retaliated and bit its neck, my wings flapping furiously trying to keep myself in the air. It unlatched itself from me and flew behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt its claws slash through my back. I roared again, then turned around in the air and used the tip of my tail, which had a sharp spaid on it, and slashed the Noah across the chest and it was its turn to roar in pain.

This Noah was not me, and it was NOT getting my body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

Haruhi was getting bored. Kyouya had asked the Finder many questions; She was getting sick of it. Not to mention, the Finder had found out her true gender when Tamaki had thrown himself at her and said, "NOO! Not my precious daughter Haruhi!"

He had yelled that because the finder had said that Exorcists sometimes die in battle, but that's decreased since technology had advanced in the 210 years the Order had been running.

They had also learned about a type of gem called, 'Innocence'. Apparently, it's a gem that created the universe and there are, sorry, WERE 109 pieces. There were currently 93 in existance and we also learned Raven had six. We also learned about the 'Heart'. Supposedly, it's an Innocence shard that, if it's destroyed, will destroy all the other Innocence shards, rendering humanity helpless. The last thing we learned, was that only 92 shards had been discovered and they think the one missing is the Heart.

She sighed, then asked, "Kugaya, is there a place I can sleep? I'm getting tired."

"Yes, just walk down the hall and choose one of the rooms, it doesn't matter which one you choose." He answered.

Haruhi thanked him, then started walking down the hall when Tamaki said, "Haruhi! Let daddy come with you!"

"Sempai, you're a guy and I'm a girl. I hardly think it's appropriate for us to share a room." Haruhi said over her shoulder. Tamaki froze and the twins snickered.

"Rejected." Kaoru and Hikaru snickered at the same time.

Tamaki dejectedly went back to his seat and Haruhi looked at the eight rooms. She didn't know which one Raven choose, so she figured she'd choose one in the back. No one ever likes the back rooms, right?

She walked to the back and choose the door on her left, but when she opened it, she saw it was occupied by Raven who seemed fast asleep. Haruhi muttered a small, "Sorry." And was about to close the door when she noticed something. She walked into the room and looked at the sheets and blankets around Raven. They were stained crimson by blood.

Haruhi stared wide-eyed and in shock at the sight. What had happened to Raven? Why was she bleeding. Not knowing what else to do, she ran out of the room and down the hall to get Kugaya. When she got to him, everyone seemed surprised she had reappeared and _ran_ there. She then grabbed Kugaya's wrist and pulled him up and said, "There's something wrong with Raven!"

This surprised everyone. "What's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, there's just a lot of blood!" Haruhi answered. Kugaya didn't need to hear anymore, he ran back to the only room with the door open and ran in. Haruhi hadn't been lying, there was a lot of blood. The host club soon filled the room and Honey asked, "What happened?"

Kugaya, however, did not answer him and began shaking Raven's shoulder. "Raven! Raven, wake up! Raven!"

She wasn't responding. Kugaya pickked her up bridal style and said, "Clear a way! I need to get her to the infirmary!" (Yes, the plane had an infirmary. A tiny one at that.) The host club stepped out from blocking the doorway and Kugaya quickly went to the front of the plane where the infirmary was. The host club followed, but Kugaya said, "Please, she's a girl and your not. Respect her privacy."

Everyone slumped their shoulders, but the twins pushed Haruhi forward and said, "Haruhi's a girl."

Haruhi looked at them surprised, and they whispered, "Find out what happened."

She nodded, and Kugaya let her into the infirmary to help since she was a girl. He had her close the door first, then he had her run back and forth getting new clothes and clean bowls of water since the rags and water he had became bloody as he tried cleaning her wounds that seemed to be appearing out of nowhere.

Haruhi saw the Innocence and the curses, but ignored them for now so she could focus on the real problems at the moment. Although, she found it strange that the Innocence would glow, then fade, then glow again.

She saw the bite-like mark on Raven's arm, the three scratches on her back (She WAS on her stomache) and the numerous other wounds that were appearing out of nowhere. A bite on the neck, a huge gash on the left arm, a cut on the right ankle that Haruhi was pretty sure hit a tendon.

"Kugaya, what's happening?" Haruhi finally asked.

He hesitated a moment, then said, "I'm not sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change yet again

I growled at the Noah as it cut my right ankle, pretty much severing a tendon. I growled and kicked out my left leg. A claw hooked behind the Noah's left knee and I pulled it out, causing a lot of damage. The Noah roared, then got behind me again and grabbed onto my wings, tearing the delicate skin on them. I howled, then started falling. I crashed through the mirror and it was like it was a different world.

We were in some kind of city where the north halves of the building were black and the south halves were white. On the white halves were black frowns and on the white halves were white smiles. All of the eyes painted on the buildings that belonged to either the frowns or the smiles seemed like they were asking for something. I also caught a glimpse of the sun in the sky, but saw it was half a sun, half a strange moon that had a smile.

I crashed into the ground with the Noah standing on top of me. I tried lifting my head, but the Noah stepped on it and pushed it into the ground.

"Give up, you've lost and I've caused enough damage to my new body." The Noah said, slightly ticked.

_Never in a million years, and even then, NEVER._ I thought since I knew it could read my mind.

"Oh? Well, we'll see about that." The Noah said smugly.

I braced myself, but nothing happened. I didn't feel the Noah standing on me anymore, so I lifted my head and looked around. It was nowhere in sight, so I stood up and started looking around the town. The streets were wide and I was able to walk around them easily in my dragon form. _Where the hell are you?_ I thought angrily.

I stood on my hind legs to look over the buildings, but the second I did, the Noah reappeared and ran headfirst and headbutted my stomache. I choked for a second, then coughed up blood. I flew back until I hit a building, leaving a crater in it.

_GET OUT OF MY FUCKING DREAM YOU FUCKING NOAH AND LEAVE ME BE! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE AND THIS IS MY BODY AND I'M NEVER GIVING IT UP TO A BASTARD LIKE YOU! _I screamed in my head at the Noah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV change

Haruhi was worried. The Innocence on Raven's back began to bleed. It had taken her and Kugaya forever to stop the bleeding and bandage her up before they realized she wasn't getting any new injuries. Haruhi and Kugaya were slightly relieved. That is, until she started coughing up blood an hour later.

There was still six hours left in the flight, and they had no idea what was happening. Kugaya asked Haruhi to keep an eye on Raven while he contacte HQ again. So there Haruhi was, making sure Raven was sitting and coughing the blood into the bucket. She stopped and Haruhi let out a sigh of relief, but the she heard Raven mumbling something.

"*mumble* Dream *mumble* Noah *mumble* Never giving... up *mumble*..."

Kugaya returned right when she stopped mumbling, but had heard the mumbles none-the-less.

"What did she say?" Kugaya asked as he walked over and checked her pulse again.

"All I heard was, Dream, Noah, and Never giving up." Haruhi answered.

Kugaya's eyes widened in horror and he said, "Oh no... Oh no-no-no-no-no. This isn't good..."

Haruhi knew he sounded extremely panicked which was making her worried.

"What? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"The Noah of dreams... this is not good..." He said mostly to himself.

Haruhi put her hand on his shoulder and said, "What? What's a Noah of dreams?"

He looked at her, then said, "A Noah is a being that creates Akuma..."

Haruhi nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"The leader of the Noahs right now is a being named Road Kamelot... She's the Noah of drems and she can manipulate and control any dreams anyone has." Kugaya continued.

"What does that have to do with Raven being hurt?" Haruhi asked, seeing absolutely no connection between Raven's current condition and the Noah.

"When Road manipulates your dream, and you get hurt in the dream, that damage is transferred to your sleeping body as well." Kugaya explained with a grim look on his face.

Haruhi's eyes widened in horror as she looked at Raven, whom had started coughing up blood again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV change YET AGAIN!

Before I could get out of the crater in the building, the Noah appeared in front of me and kicked me in the gut, making be cough up blood once again. I growled and kicked out my legs, only to see the Noah had disappeared yet again. I quickly got out of the crater and braced myself to be attacked from any side. Nothing happened, so I looked around. I started walking around the strange town yet again, being wary of where I stepped and what I did. I'd chase after the Noah when I thought I saw it, but it'd always end up disappearing. It continued as a strange game of cat and mouse for a while and I struck one of the building in frustration.

I was stunned, however, when a memory of mine started playing in the hole I had created in the building. I had been twelve and made a friend in a school the black order had sent me to. She had been extremely intelligent and wanted to be a scientist when she grew up. I asked her why and she laughed and said, 'It's a silly reason really, but I want to become a genetic scientist so I can mix genes together and make a dragon!' I had laughed at her and myself. I was exactly what she had wanted to create, but I could never show her that. Days later, both of us were walking home together when a level two Akuma appeared and shot at us. She had turned to dust, while I had the curses and Innocence painfully pull the poison out of my body. I had then gathered her ashes and buried her in a place in the woods where we used to play. it was the least I could've done for her. She wanted to see a dragon, so why not bury her ashes as one?

I turned my head away from the painful memory. This place... was my memories? I walked away from the building as the memory began to replay. Soon, I was out of hearing range and I felt sad, angry, confused... So many things, but why, I didn't know.

I roared towards the sky in anger, but of course nothing happened. I hung my head down, then realized a soft melody was playing. I quickly recognized it as the melody that had lulled me to sleep, but it somehow seemed more... more pure, if that's understandable. I wandered towards the melody and ended up in front of a building similar to the others, except there were white frowns on the dark half of the building and black smiles on the light part. The melody seemed to be coming from that building. I laid my head down so I could look at the small door.

I grabbed the doorknob with my teeth, then yanked the door off. I looked inside the room, and just as I did, the Noah yelled, "NO!"

I was sucked into the building and found myself in my human form inside a white room that had a window and a door, but nothing else. The melody was echoing throughout the room, but I couldn't see the source anywhere.

I quickly noticed my human form had the same injuries I had gotten in my dragon form, except they had been bandaged up. I puzzled over this a moment, but then refocused my attention on the music. Where was it coming from?

I walked over to the door and opened it, but there was blackness everywhere outside of it. It wasn't a possible exit. I shut the door, then looked around again and saw the window. I walked over to it and peered through the glass. I saw a strange sphere like thing that seemed to be glowing. I seemed odd, like it didn't belong there.

All the sudden I felt tired. I didn't know why. I turned around and was surprised to see a white couch in front of me. I blinked in mild surprise, but walked over to it none-the-less. I sat down on it and found it to be very comfy. I poked one of the cushions and figured it might have soft down feathers in it. I sighed, then layed down on it. I couldn't help but close my eyes and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV change AGAIN!

Haruhi was relieved at the moment. No more wounds were appearing on Raven and she had stopped coughing up blood. Although, she hadn't woken up yet. That was worrying Haruhi since Raven could still be in danger and they had no idea what was happening.

She sighed, then left the room only to be greeted by an eagerly awaiting pair of twins and Tamaki.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" Kaoru asked.

"Kugaya said that a 'Noah' was controlling her dreams." Haruhi answered.

"Hmm? What's a Noah? And how would it controlling her dreams hurt her?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what a Noah is, but Kugaya said that when the Noah controls your dreams, any damage inflicted on you in the dream is transferred to your sleeping body." Haruhi answered.

"Kugaya," Kyouya said since he had been eavesdropping, "What is a 'Noah'?"

Kugaya, whom had been leaning back in his seat, said, "A Noah is the dark matter equivalant of an Exorcist. They appear human, but are noticeably different because of their grey skin and the seven cross shaped scars on their forehead. They're our mortal enemy that we'll never be rid of. Noah are the ones who create Akuma, so because of this, they are our enemy. But, they are also the reason why The Black Order is going to exist until the end. Noah reincarnate, they never cease to exist."

"Wait, if they always exist and they create Akuma... Does that mean there's always going to be Akuma?" Honey asked.

"Correct." Kugaya answered.

"Isn't there anyway to stop them?" Tamaki asked.

"There's one way to delay them a great amount in their Akuma production." Kugaya said. Everyone looked at him, as if asking him to explain, so he sighed, then said, "There's an object called the Akuma Egg. You see, Akuma are just odd robots, but when you add the Egg into the equation, it becomes a killing machine that sucks its energy out of a recently deceased person's soul. The Egg is like a connection to heaven. When someone calls out for the beloved one's soul, the Egg pulls the soul from heaven and directs it towards the Akuma's body, trapping it there. No one's quite sure how it works, but if you destroy the Egg, then you destroy the Akuma's source of energy in a way. No more can be created, but the ones already existing still exist."

"Then we just need to destroy this 'Egg' and the whole war will be over!" Tamaki exclaimed, ready to fight. The reaason why was probably because Haruhi was going to have to fight.

"You destroy the Egg, you DELAY the war for the better." Kugaya stated. "The Egg can always be repaired. The Egg was already destroyed twice before, but it's been repaired since both times. And we don't even know its current location.

"Isn't there any way to truly end it?" Tamaki asked, a little disheartened.

"No, at least, none that we know of." Kugaya answered.

"Why do these 'Noah', want to create Akuma anyway?" Kyouya asked.

"All of you know about the bible, right?" Kugaya asked. Everyone nodded. "Do you know about the 'Noah's Ark' and 'the great flood'?" Again, everyone nodded. "Truth be told, there was an ark, but it wasn't the kind you'd think it was. And the great flood was actually three years of darkness. The Noah's are trying to recreate the three years of darkness because they think humans didn't evolve correctly and that we're too weak."

Everyone thought about what they had just been told, then Haruhi spoke up and said, "Who are they to judge whether we should be allowed to exist or not?"

The host club looked at her surprised, but Kugaya just sighed and closed his eyes. "Spoken like a true Exorcist."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change (How many can there be in one chappy?)

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up, regretting the action for I was still sore from the battle I had with the Noah. I looked around and wasn't surprised to see I was still in the white room. What did surprise me, was the fact there was a new door that was right next to the window.

I blinked my eyes in surprise, then stood up and walked over to the door. I hesitated a moment, then turned the handle and pushed the door open. The piano music began again and I just then realized it hadn't been playing when I woke up.

The floor to the room the door opened into was a checkered pattern, and there were no walls, just a never ending checkered pattern floor. I stepped out of the room with the couch and just as I did, the door disappeared.

I quickly looked around and saw nothing, just a neverending checkered floor. I sighed, then started walking in whatever direction. After a while, I got bored with walking and looked around again. Again, there was nothing. Wait, no there was something. I tried getting a better look at what it was, but it was too far away, and... moving?

I stood there and watched as whatever it was came closer. When it got closer I realized there were several 'its'. Although I still had no idea what it was. All the sudden, one of them zoomed past me with an audible, 'whoosh', and I got a glimpse of it. It looked like a giant ten foot tall picture. I blinked in surprise, then saw several more whoosh past me until I was completely surrounded by pictures 'whoosh'ing past me.

There was one of a woman with very dark brown hair and black surrounding her eyes. Then there was one of a man with long dark blue hair. Then one with a girl with dark green hair that was a little past her shoulders.

Random pictures just kept rushing by and I had no idea what they meant. Then i saw pictures that had a town in them that was similar to the one I had been in, except everything was white and there was a whole sun, not a half sun half moon thing. I tried looking at it longer, but it 'whoosh'ed by. All the sudden, I saw a picture coming towards me that looked like I'd have a headlong collision with it.

I held my breath, closed my eyes, and braced myself, but nothing happened. I opened one eye and looked around. I was in the white town. I blinked in surprise. It was a lot more elegant than the pictures had shown. I saw a tower in the middle of the town and immediatly headed for it.

It took a while to get to the tower since the town itself was a maze, but I eventually made it there. I saw a door at the base of the tower and it had a music note on it. I walked over to the door and heard the piano music coming from right behind it. I quickly opened the door to see who had been playing the music the whole time, but I waas surprised to see a white room, similar to the one I had been in, with a piano that's keys were moving by themselves. I blinked in surprise, then stepped into the room and the dorr slammed behind me. I spun around and tried turning the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. I tried kicking the door open, but that was a failed attmept.

I muttered, "God damn door..." while turning around, but someone grabbed me, no, _hugged_ me. My entire body stiffened and I blinked in surprise. The person was obviously taller than me, was definately a male, and seemed... familiar.

The first question that ran through my mind I immediatly voiced. "Who the hell are you?"

The person sighed, then said, "Must you swear?"

"Yes, and you _must_ let go of me. Now." I said. "And you still didn't answer my question."

"Can't a father hug his daughter without being interrogated?" The person asked. My mind started spinning as I thought, _father?_

"My father's dead. Don't lie." I said as soon as I regained my composure. "And yet again I say, let me go."

"A person has many fathers. A father, a grandfather, a great grandfather." The person said.

"All mine are dead. Now LET me GO." I hissed.

"Rejoice!

The anniversary is almost here,

Father and Daughter reunited at last." He suddenly said.

"What the hell are you..." I trailed off as I remembered something.

Link calling the school...

The Poem stanzas...

The cards...

"You..." I trailed off, "You're... You're the one that killed them..."

"My words _were_ there, but their deaths were not my crime." He said.

"Liar." I said, slightly in shock. "Liar, liar, **liar, ****liar****, ****LIAR!**" I started out saying, then ended up screaming as tears threatened to overflow. I tried hitting him, pushing him, kicking him, anything that would cause him the amount of pain I had felt when I saw those photos. The pain I had felt from being abandoned, again. "You killed them! You killed them!" I yelled.

"Calm down!" He yelled sternly. "Would you listen for a moment before making wild accusations?"

I stopped and realized I had started crying. He pulled away enough that I could see his head. He had medium length white hair and stone grey eyes with a hint of blue in them. He also had a scar going over his left eye that had a pentagram symbol over his eye. (Note: She has NO idea what her great great grandfather looked like)

"Listen, I know none of this may make any sense right now, but you need to guard the Heart and the Egg right now." He said.

"Wha?... Why?" I stuttered. The Heart I could understand, but the Egg?...

"Just listen, I'm running out of time and I need to tell you a few things. It will all make sense in due time." He said. I just numbly nodded my head. "Now, you need to decipher the poem before the anniversary and stop the ceremony when it arrives. There are several keys to this puzzle and double meanings everywhere. You'll need help. Use the knowledge you have since I can't tell you anything."

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't explain it right now, but you need to figure this out. You saw the Noah of Art, right?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked, shocked.

"Listen, the Noah of Art IS you. You control it, it doesn't control you. Use the Noah's power, but don't become consumed by it. You'll need its power." He hurried.

"What are you talking about and why are you in a hurry?" I asked, becoming annoyed.

"'Cause I'm running out of-" He stopped right when the piano stopped playing.

He muttered something under his breath, then looked me straight in the eye and said, "You need to leave, now."

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked by his sudden mood change.

"I can't explain, but you need to leave." He said.

He opened the door that I had trouble opening and it had a glowing white light instead of the town behind it.

"Put the poem in order, decipher it, and use all your resources." He said while ushering me through the door.

"Wait!" I suddenly said as he pushed me out the door and the white light started engulfing me, "At least tell me your name!"

He smiled and handed me a playing card, then said, "You'll need that, and my name's Allen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

Oooo, a Mystery is it? What meaning does the poem have? Why did Allen appear in the dream? Whycan't he tell her anything? Is a Haruhi an Exorcist? Why am I asking you these questions in a dramatic fashion even though you have absolutely no idea what the answers are? Stay tune for the next chapter to find out!

REVIEW!-s are greatly appreciated. Anyone who reviews will get a cookie. Right now -Pon and Soulless Ghosty each get three cookies for being the first two reviewers. The next three reviewers will eaach get two cookies! Anyone after that, one. ^^ So if you want cookies... REVIEW!


	4. Innocence and Secrets

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with five cookies. (5)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in second with three cookies. (3)

DGM otaku in third with two cookies. (2)

THANKS YOU PEOPLES FOR REVIEWIN'! :D YOU GUYS MAKE MEH HAPPEH! AND YELLIN' IS FUN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

Allen stood there, watching as the door closed and the gate sealed. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a different door. He hung his head. _He had told her enough, right? He would've told her more but... _Allen looked down at his left hand. Dark matter chains bound his arm, making it impossible for him to activate his Innocence.

That, and... the Earl thought he had him under his mind control... That was semi-true. Allen couldn't directly go against the Earl, he wasn't allowed to. And he couldn't tell anyone what happened 99 years ago... Not yet at least. Allen looked at the door and silently hoped his great great grand daughter would be able to decipher the poem.

He knew she was strong on the outside, but... on the inside, she was weak. He'd know that better than anyone.

Allen had waited years for a strong decendant of the Walker line to emerge. Ravenel had been strong, but not strong enough... that is... until Allen had found out she was a Noah. When he found out, he needed to send her his message somehow...

But there was a third hand at play here. He wrote the poem, but it wasn't complete and someone else sent it to Raven in... a grotesque fashion... Who, he doesn't know... yet. He's been doing as much research as possible in his condition, but he still couldn't even find a single clue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV change

My eyes snapped open and I quickly looked around. Allen was nowhere in sight. I thought for a moment, _Was that THE Allen? Shit... I should've asked him before he pushed me through that door._ I sighed, then tried to figure out where I was.

Because there was an IV drip, and a heart monitor, I guessed either a Black Order infirmary or the hospital. I sat up, then realized something was in my hand. I looked down at it and saw a joker playing card. I held it up and stared at it, then turned it around and saw it had an ace of spades on the back and had writing on it. The writing was in code... and it seemed... familiar.

I sighed, then was about to put it in my pocket when I realized I was in a hospital gown.

"Great, just great." I muttered to myself. I got off the bed and pulled off the heart monitor wires and took the IV out. I walked past the curtain to find myself in an empty infirmary room that belonged to The Black Order. I sighed, then took in a deep breath and yelled, "ANYBODY HERE?" It slightly echoed, then scuffling was heard from a nearby room.

A head poked out of the office and I saw whoever it was was wearing big weird looking glasses. They also had long, brown, curly hair.

"Oh! Uh, you're awake!" The person said as they stepped into the room and I noticed they were wearing a lab coat. I also noticed it was a girl, probably in her early twenties.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." I said with sarcasm. "Now if you don't mind my asking, where the hell am I and where the hell are the others?"

"Uh, you're in the HQ infirmary and the people that were with you went to see Hevlaska." She answered.

"How long ago did they leave?" I asked.

"A couple of minutes actually." She replied.

I thought about something for a moment, then said, "Can you take me to Hevlaska?"

"Ye-Yeah, just follow me... but... don't you want some clothes first?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Give me a moment." The woman ran back into the room and came out moments later with a female Exorcist uniform. They weren't mandatory to wear, so a lot of people didn't wear them.

I looked at the uniform she was holding, then said, "I'd like a male uniform."

The person blinked in surprise, then stuttered, "Su-Sure." And then went back into the other room, and came out again with a male uniform. I took it and went behind the curtain and changed into it.

It was a long black trench coat that reached almost to the floor and had red trimming. It buttoned down on the right side and the buttons stoppen at the , it also had black fingerless gloves. It also had black pants with knee high boots covered in buckles. I had to be careful when I put the boots on since my ankle was injured from that god damn fight with the Noah.

As soon as I was changed, I put the card in my pocket and walked out from behind the curtain.

"A-Are you ready to go see Hevlaska?" The person asked.

"Yeah." Was my short and simple reply. She just nodded and walked out the door and I followed.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"A-Angela Gill." She stuttered.

"Raven Walker." I said to let her know my name.

"I already knew that." Angela said.

"Oh?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow and looked at her through the corner of my eye.

"You-You're quite popular sin-since you have a unique Innocence. Well... That and everyone around here calls you the abandoned one..." Angela said.

"_Abandoned One_?" I hissed.

"I-I-I-It's not you're fault! I mean-!" Angela started stuttering.

I put my hand up for to stop talking and she complied. The rest of the walk, which was only a minute long, was walked in silence.

When we arrived at where ever we were, there was a practical tower with a countless number of floors, and an endless pit.

"Umm," I said, not really knowing where to go.

"Hevlaska's down there, but they took the elevator..." Angela answered my unasked question.

"Down there huh?" I asked as I looked down and saw no end to the pit.

"Yeah... we could just- Where are you going?" Angela asked when she noticed I had walked back into one of the halls a small distance.

"I'm not waiting for the elevator." I stated, then swiftly turned around. I got ready to do a quick sprint, then took off.

I jumped over the railing, but used it as a platform to get more distance into the center of the pit. I was falling headfirst, so I did a half-somersault so my feet were pointed down and not my head.

After a short while, I finally landed with a loud 'THUMP' on the elevator platform. I silently swore as my ankle started throbbing. I then looked up and saw the Ouran guys staring at me, shocked, and a guy with very dark purple hair that covered his left eye and had glasses seemed unamused by my entrance.

I stood up and dusted myself off and said, "Ditching me, huh?"

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" The guy asked in an unamused voice. I took in his appearance. White robe, crosses, rose cross, and a strange white hat. Yep, definately the head of the science department, and if rumors were correct, that meant the man before me was Kyuichi Lee.

"Shouldn't you mind your own buissness Mister Lee?" I said with a fake smile that just screamed, 'Piss me off and you'll find yourself chopped to a million pieces'.

"How in the world did you jump down here and _not_ get hurt?" Tamaki asked.

I stared at him with a look that said, 'You're stupid, aren't you?'

I sighed, then said, "I've been trained to be an Exorcist ever since I was born. It's perfectly natural for me to do such things."

"But should you really be doing that when the tendon in your ankle was severed?" Haruhi asked.

"Does it matter?" I replied.

"Yes, you could make it take longer to heal by doing that." Haruhi stated, plain and simple.

"What do you mean you were trained to be an Exorcist since you were born?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

I glared at them, then said, "For some unknown reason, every girl in the Walker line has been an Exorcist thus far, so everyone expected me to have Innocence, and guess what? I did."

"And why has every girl had Innocence?" Kyouya asked.

"I told you, I-" I was cut off by someone.

"Why it's just the girls, no one's sure. But everyone expected the Walker line to have powerful Exorcists since they're related to Allen Walker. What no one expected was for Ravenel to be the only one-" The unknown person started.

I cut him off by saying very loudly, but not yelling, "Frankly, that is not the issue here so just shut the HELL up General Michio." I recognized his voice anywhere. He may have saved my life, but he was only interested in my Innocence.

"My my, is that any way to speak to a superior? Especially one that saved you life?" He said from the darkness.

"Yes, yes it is. Especially when said person was only interested in my Innocence." I seethed.

"Who are you talking to?" Honey asked.

I looked at him, then said, "An Exorcist powerful enough to acquire the rank of General, but the way I see it, he's just an ass."

"You know, you told us 'Generals' were part of the order, but what exactly do they do?" Kyouya asked.

"They're the five strongest Exorcists that don't have to hunt Akuma, they try and go after the Noah and search for the Egg." I answered.

Someone coughed and all eyes went to Kyuichi. "Well, you can learn more about The Black Order later, for now, we need to see if Haruhi is an Accommodater."

"A what?" Tamaki asked.

"A person with the potential to be an Exorcist." I stated.

"So this is the person you want me to check?" A ghostly voice asked. Everyone, except Kyuichi, looked surprised. Noticing this, I figured there was nothing to fear.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked.

"Apprehensive are we?" I asked him, amused.

He looked at me, slightly annoyed, then all eyes were on Haruhi when he let out a surprised, 'Eep!'

He was being lifted in the air by glowing white tentacle things and yelling, "Guys! Help!"

I looked at Kyuichi to see his reaction, but he was just standing there as if was the most normal thing in the world for a person to be lifted in the air by white glowing tentacles, so I figured it was.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled out as he ran over to the railing and reached out. Mori, however, ran over to the railing, jumped on it, used it as an elevated place to jump from, jumped up to Haruhi, grabbed him, then kicked off one of the tentacles and landed back on the platform.

I raised an eyebrow, as did Kyuichi, the twins somehow got score cards and both held up a ten, Kyouya continued writing whatever it was he was writing in that little black book, Honey told Mori he did a good job, Mori asked Haruhi if he was alright, and Tamaki was yelling about if Haruhi was alright or not and what those things were.

"Well! What in the world were those?" Tamaki yelled at Kyuichi. Kyuichi just stood there and I watched as a huge glowing face(?) appeared out of the darkness.

"Please calm down, I did not mean to frighten you, and I mean you no harm." The face, which I concluded must be Hevlaska, said.

All of the Ouran guys stared at her wide eyed. "Please allow me to see if this child is an Exorcist. I will do him no harm." Hevlaska asked the Ouran guys.

"What... What is that thing?" Tamaki asked no one in particular.

"That, 'thing', as you so kindly put it, is Hevlaska, the oldest Exorcist at the order." Kyuichi answered.

"Wait, she's human?" Kyouya asked.

"As human as you or I, just a permanent activation." Kyuichi answered.

"What do you mean permanent activation?" Haruhi asked.

"I choose to keep my powers activated at all times, so I'm never in my human form. The order calls it a permanent activation." Hevlaska explained to them.

"Wait, Haruhi's gonna look like _that_ when she becomes an Exorcist?" Tamaki asked.

"She?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a girl." Haruhi simply stated.

"You still didn't answer my question." Tamaki said crossing his arms.

I looked at him with a, 'You're annoying me.' look, then said, "Maybe, maybe not. Chances are, not. It was just concluded since the discovery of my Exorcist powers tht Hevlaska is most likely a shape shifter too. But to be a shapeshifter, you need to be born one. Right now, we are fairly certain that Haruhi can't be a shape shifter. Most likely an equip type or plant type. Possibly a crystal type..."

"Wait, what?" Haruhi asked.

I sighed, then said, "There are six types of Exorcist weapons; The Equip type which is the most common. You carry some kind of weapon with you that's had your Innocence infused with it. The most common types are Katanas and guns. Then there's Plant type. It's a recently discovered type. It's like equip type, but you plant your Innocence with some flower seeds, and when the flower fully blooms, you can remove it from the ground and it will have your Innocence infused with it so you can use it as a weapon. Then there's Crystal type. It's not really a type you choose, but a type your Innocence chooses. It will turn itself into liquid, then the Accommodater must drink that liquid and the Innocence infuses itself with its user's blood and the person can turn their own blood into a type of crystal that can be in the shape of any weapon the person wants. There are three other types, but they're unimportant right now."

Tamaki was going to say something, but Kyuichi said, "As much as I'd love to continue this little game of Twenty Questions, we have a schedule to keep."

"Please, allow me to check your capability to be an Exorcist." Hevlaska asked as some of the tentacles reappeared on the platform and hovered around Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up at Hevlaska, then nodded her head. The tentacles then wrapped around her and slowly lifted her into the air.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out.

"I'm fine sempai." Haruhi called back. Tamaki restrained himself from trying to reach out to her.

Hevlaska brought Haruhi close to her head, then touched their foreheads together and started saying percentages. "Five percent... twenty one percent... fifty seven percent..."

"What's she doing?" Kyouya asked Kyuichi.

"She's seeing how compatible Haruhi would be to use the type of Innocence that's attracted to her. The higher the percentage, the more power the Innocence allows its user to draw from it. The fact that Haruhi is way past ten percent is a definite sign she's an Exorcist." Kyuichi answered.

"Seventy eight percent... eighty nine percent... ninety one percent..." Hevlaska paused longer than before, then started to set Haruhi back on the platform. "Her synchronization rate is ninety one percent." Hevlaska stated.

"I'm guessing that's good?" Haruhi stated.

"Yep, just so long as it doesn't fall below sixty percent." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't feel like explaining it right now, but just think of it as a test. Ninety two percent is an A, eighty one percent is a B, seventy one percent is a C, 61 percent is a D, and sixty percent and lower is an F. Fall past sixty percent, and you're most likely going to become a Fallen One." I answered.

"What's a Fallen One?" Honey asked.

"Details, details..." I said with a dismissing wave of my hand.

"Anyway, it's time for Haruhi to get her Innocence." Kyuichi stated.

"Uh, how do I do that?" Haruhi asked.

"You don't child, I give it to you." Hevlaska said.

"Why do you give it to her?" Kyouya asked.

"I am not an Exorcist that fights, but merely an Exorcist that protects the Innocence shards. Look closer, and you will see..." Hevlaska replied.

All the Ouran guys, and Haruhi, looked closer and saw green shining specks within Hevlaska's ghost like body.

"Is that the Innocence?" Tamaki asked.

I refrained from making any snarky comments at that question.

The Innocence shards floated _through_ Hevlaska's body as she released them and they floated over towards Haruhi. I stared wide eyed as I counted fourteen shards.

But then, something unexpected happened. Two shards floated to each of the Ouran guys, and Haruhi, and started orbiting around them.

"Well well, looks like you found seven Exorcists, not just one." General Michio said from the shadows.

"But, the Akuma fired a poisoned bullet only at Haruhi..." I trailed off as the Ouran guys, and Haruhi, stared in wonder at the Innocence orbiting around their heads.

"I can check to see their synchronization rate..." Hevlaska voluntered.

Everyone looked at the Host Club and it took them a moment to realize we were waiting to see which one would volunteer first.

Kyouya spoke up and said, "Seeing as how no one is doing anything, I guess I'll volunteer to have this, 'Synchroniztion Rate', checked."

"Very well..." Hevlaska said as she started wrapping her tentaccles around him and lifted him in the air. She touched foreheads with him and started counting. "Seven percent... twenty percent... forty nine percent... eighty one percent... eighty eight percent..." She stopped, then set him back on the platform and said, "His synchroniztion rate is eighty eight percent."

This continued and it was learned Hikaru and Kaoru's sync. rate was eighty nine each, Honey's was eighty seven, Mori's was eighty six, and Tamaki's was ninety.

"Well, I guess all of you are vital parts of the Black Order now, so welcome." Kyuichi said with a smile. Then he turned to me and said, "Since you found all of them, you can train them."

"WHAT? I have other more _important_ things to o instead of babysit!" I yelled at him.

"Umm, we're right here." Haruhi said.

"Like what?" Kyuichi asked in an annoyed tone.

"Investigate the god damn-!" I paused, then looked over at the host club, then looked at Kyuichi and said, "Investigate, _that_."

"'That', is not your job, and I can assure you that we have our best on the case." Kyuichi stated.

"What is this, 'that', event that no one will tell us about?" Tamaki finally snapped.

"NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN CONCERN!" I yelled at him.

"Oohh, somebody's touchy." The twins said at the same time.

I glared at them, then said, "Forget about 'that' and just figure out what type you want your stupid Innocence to be."

"Meanie..." Hiakru and Kaoru muttered.

"How do we know which one to choose?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, just choose-" I stopped when I noticed that their Innocence was starting to fly around their heads faster than before. "Why's your Innocence flying so fast?"

Everyone seemed to suddenly notice the Innocence was being strange.

"That's weird." Hikaru stated as tried touching one as it zoomed around his head, but it cut him. "Ow! What the heck?" He exclaimed as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as he started somehow getting sparkles around him.

"I swear, if you two start acting gay I'll hit you. Get a room if you're gonna act gay. And what the fuck is up with those sparkles?" I stated. Honestly, I had nothing against gay guys, but seeing any kind of affection displayed in public is just... Blegh.

"Well, we should go back up and see why their Innocence is acting weird." Kyuichi stated.

"You do that." I said as I leaned on the railing.

"And where are you going?" Kyuichi asked.

I stared at him, then gasped and pointed behind him and everyone looked to see what I was pointing at. I used this chance to jump off the platform and onto the ground below, where ever it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV change

Everyone looked to where Raven pointed. What they were expecting, they weren't sure themselves. All they saw was the vast darkness that the order called a basement, but when they went to turn back to Raven, they saw she was gone.

"Hmm, she ditched us." Kyuichi stated. Everyone looked at him like, 'Well... DUH!'. Kyuichi either ignored them, or didn't notice as he turned and pressed a button for the elevator to go up.

"What about our Innocence, it's still being weird." Haruhi stated.

"'Tis a problem we will deal with once we're back in the lab." Kyuichi said as he clucked his tongue.

"Umm, the Innocence is flying faster..." Tamaki said. It was true, it now looked like a green circle around their heads since it was flying so fast.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a bright green flash that made it impossible for anyone to see anything. As soon as it faded, Kyuichi, whom had covered his eyes with his arm, pulled his arm away and said, "What was that?"

He was shocked, however, to find that the teens form Ouran were all out cold and their Innocence was no where to be seen.

He ran over to the closest person, which happened to be Haruhi, and sat her up slightly so she was lying flat on her back.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Damn it!" Kyuichi cursed at himself. He then realized the hand he had supporting Haruhi's back was wet and warm. He slid it out slightly and his eyes widened in horror. His hand was covered in blood.

He immediatly laid Haruhi back down and reached inside his coat for a golem. He pulled out a crow and said to it, "Go tell the head nurse we have seven injured Exorcists in immediate need of treatment. Go, now!" He threw the golem into the air and it flew faster than the elevator and went towards the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV change

I sat there, where ever 'there' was. I was right, the bottomless pit DID have a floor. Now, if only it had light.

"Exactly why did you jump off the elevator?" A General spoke from the darkness.

I couldn't recognize their voice, which meant it was a General I hadn't met yet.

"I wish to speak to," I started, then hissed the next part, "_Shishou Michio._"

"Ooh, must be important if you called me Shishou." Michio teased. I told myself I could insult him later, for now, I needed to talk to him.

"_Shishou,_ _may I speak with you in private?_" I seethed.

"Hmm..." He started, "I dunno... What's in it for me?"

"Shishou!" I shouted, then calmed myself and continued, "Please quit acting childish, I need to speak with you."

"I still don't know..." Michio said childishly.

"Shishou, I must request that- OH SCREW THIS! I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU YOU IMBECILE!" I snapped. "I'll be on the roof." I hissed before miraculously finding another elevator and taking it up, all the while hearing Michio's obnoxious laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

General Michio laughed, then said, "Now THAT'S the pupil I taught! It was hilarious that he tried being formal!"

"Shouldn't you go see what he needs to speak to you about?" General Yugure asked.

"Relax, relax." General Michio said with a wave of his hand, "I'm leavin' now."

Moments after he disappeared, General Yukai asked, "He's insane, isn't he?"

"If you're just realizing this, than you're the crazy one." General Yugure answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

I waited on the roof for Michio. Knowing him, he'd be there in three... two...

"Oi! Raven!" I heard Michio yell from behind me.

"Took you long enough." I muttered.

"So what's so important that you have to speak to me in private about it?" Michio asked.

"Do you think... Do you think Allen Walker could still be alive?" I asked.

"The 'hero'? I dunno, maybe." Michio said as he walked over to beside me and sat on the ledge of the building with his feet dangling off the edge. "Why do ya ask?" He asked me.

I looked to my right and saw his blue eyes staring right at me. General Michio was twenty four, but acted like a kid. His attitude was cocky, immature, but somehow, gentle, caring, like an older brother. His appearance, although, said otherwise. He had a spiked up green mohawk and multiple piercings. He was one that someone might label, 'Punk'.

"Just a random question." I said as I immediatly looked away.

I could feel him staring at me, then heard him say in his gentle, older brother voice, "Raven, I know you wouldn't want to speak to me in private about just a random question, now tell me what's up."

"The sky." I muttered.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, so just tell me already." Michio said, losing his patience.

I sighed, then hesitated a moment before saying, "You're going to have to kill me one day."

I didn't have to look at him to know he was staring at me in shock. I was surprised, however, to hear him laughing. "Good one Raven! You almost had me believing you!" He laughed.

"I'm serious!" I yelled while turning to face him. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Oh come on Raven, there's no reason for me to kill you-" He started.

"I'm a Noah." I stated, interrupting his sentence. He stared at me in disbelief and shock. "Well, I'm turning into a Noah, I'm not quite one yet, but when I do turn into one, you're going to have to kill me."

"Raven... I can't kill you. You're like my little sister-" He started.

"But I'm not! You're gonna have to kill me one day or you'll be going against orders!" I yelled at him.

He got an angry expression on his face and yelled, "'Orders' this, 'Orders' that! You always say you hate the Black Order but everything is 'Orders' with you! Some 'Orders' can be broken, so I'm not going to kill you!"

"What if I want you to kill me!" I yelled at him. That statement caught him off guard. "I don't want everyone finding out that the last Walker was a Noah! That's not how I want the end of the family line to go down! Me, my aunts, uncles, cousins, my ancestors, we've been trying harder than anyone else to get the order to get rid of the suspicion we're going to betray them. We've tried for _years_... Not even the fact Allen Walker was the 'hero' could get rid of their suspicions!" I paused to take a breath. "That's why... That's why I want the last Walker to disappear, to have only one person know what truly happened... to have only one person attend my cremation funeral." I looked away and suddenly found the ground very interesting to stare at.

There was silence for a while before Michio finally spoke up. "You think that's reason enough for me to kill you?" I heard him say, then felt him put a hand on my head. "You're like my- no, you _are_ my little sister. I don't care if we need the same parents to be siblings, you're my little sister and I'm not going to kill you. I'd sooner let you become a Noah and kill me before I even think of killing you. You can think of me as a bastard, you can call me an ass, you can try to punch me in the face as many times as you want, but I'll still think of you as my sister."

There was silence for a moment, then I said, "You're such an ass."

He laughed and said, "Why can't there be more moments like this around the world?"

"Because thilthy Noah like me exist." I muttered.

"Ignoring that." Michio stated before standing up and stretching. "Well, I have to get back to work and you should go see your new, 'disciples', as soon as possible."

"Oh, shut up." I hissed.

"Ignoring the little Noah problem, you could very well be on your way to being a General." Michio stated.

"Too bad it will never happen." I stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT'S LATE!

I caught a summer flu and have major writer's block so it was hard for me to write this chapter, so I'm sorry you had to wait!

Now please, REVIEW!


	5. Discovery

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with five cookies. (5)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in second with three cookies. (3)

DGM otaku in third with two cookies. (2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

I waited until I was sure Michio was gone, then stood up and jumped off the edge of the building, then landed on a balcony seven stories down. I then turned and entered the building and started wandering aimlessly through the halls.

_You'd think there'd be more people here since it's HQ... Where is everyone?_ I thought to myself.

I continued wandering aimlessly when I passed a familiar room a while later. I looked inside the infirmary and saw Angela tending to an unconciouss group of teenage boys while further back in the room, a curtain hid another bed.

I immediatly recognized the teens as six of the seven Host members I had brought back from Ouran.

I walked into the room and questioned, "Angela, what happened?"

Startled, she stood up quickly, knocking her chair backwards and having it noisly land on the floor.

"Ah, Ravenel, it's just you!" Angela said, then quickly put the chair back up.

"It's just Raven. Now, what happened to them?" I said while gesturing towards the unconciouss teens.

"Well, you see... their Innocence _choose_ its weapon type..." Angela stated.

"So they're crystal type?" I asked while looking at them.

"No, they're parasitic type." Angela said a bit hesitantly.

This sparked my interest. "Parasitic type? But how?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine." She stated.

I stared/glared at her, then turned to leave the room and said, "Take care of 'em."

Before she could reply I was already out of the room and walking down the hall. Again, I wandered the empty halls. As I walked around, I spotted a door that was different from the others. It was aged much older than the others, it was scratched and damaged in many different ways. I walked over to it and listened. There was no one behind it from what I could hear. I opened it and found a giant, dark, storage room. There were hundred of boxes made of either wood, metal, or cardboard and they were all covere in dust.

I wandered into the room and looked around. The boxes seemed to go in order of age. Closer to the front of the room were boxes from 2000-2010, then further back were ones from 1990-1999. I continued down until I found the oldest, most beat up looking boxes, in the back. None of them seemed to be before 1912.

I sighed in annoyance, I was hoping to find something from the time when Allen Walker was alive. I turned to leave, but bumped a box that had other boxes stacked on it precariously. They started wobbling, so I grabbed the tower and tried to steady it. It semi-worked. Only the top two boxes fell.

As soon as I was sure the tower wasn't going to fall, I walked over to the boxes. One was a three foot by three foot by two foot cardboard box, and the other was a one foot by six inch by six inch wood box. The wood box immediatly grabbed my attention.

I picked it up and sat on the floor, then studied it for a moment. It was completely wooden, no hinges or lid or anything. Well, there was a carving of a musical note on it. I ran my finger of the carving and couldn't help but feel it was the way to open the box.

I put my hand on my chin and thought about how to open the box. I could always brake it open, but that might damage its contents.

A voice suddenly said to me, "You know, you could always ask for help on how to open it."

I jumped, then looked around, but saw no one. "Have you forgotten you're a Noah already?" The voice spoke up.

I stopped breathing for a moment. The voice was talking to me? Why? How? WHY?

"Breath, in, out, in, out. I don't want you suffocating now." It said to me.

I then realized I wasn't breathing, then took a huge breath of air and blurted out, "How? Why?"

"Because I can. Besides, don't you want to open the box?" The Noah spoke to me in my head, its voice full of cockiness.

"Of course I want to open the box, but I want you to leave me the hell alone." I hissed.

"Very well." It replied smugly. I waited, expecting it to say something else. "You're gone?" I asked it. No reply. "Freedom!" I sarcasticly shouted.

"You shouted, why?..." The Noah asked.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." I stated more than asked.

It remained silent. "Alright, time to figure out how this box opens before it annoys me again." I stated to myself.

I looked at the symbol closely since it was the only mark on the box. _Maybe there was a note shaped key? Or maybe it has nothing to do with the note at all... _I thought to myself.

"Ernt." The Noah made a noise that sounded like a buzzer when someone answered wrong on a game show.

I narrowed my eyes, then hissed, "Alright jackass, how do **you** think it opens?"

"Blood." It stated a little too cheerfully. I blinked in surprise at its bluntness.

"Blood? Are you mad. Wait, don't answer that." I stated.

"Yes, Blood. And no, I am not mad, you are just being disrespectful to a superior being." The noah replied.

"More like a being with a superiority complex." I said.

"Harsh." Was all the Noah said.

I ignored it, then thought for a moment. _The Noah's implying it does have to do with the music note, and that it has to do with blood, so..._

I took off my glove and saw the pentagram scar that was around the shard of Innocence imbedded in the back of my hand. I ignored it, then bit my thumb with my canine, drawing blood. I put my thumb over the music note and saw the excess blood slide down the wooden box. I pulled my thumb away, and looked at the symbol.

It was glowing faintly, then started growing brighter and brighter until I had to cover my eyes. When I finally uncovered my eyes, I noticed the box was different.

The music note had cracks- no, carvings- coming out of it and they formed into elegant designs and strange symbols. My eyes widened, then I took the card out of my pocket and compared it to the symbols on the box. They were the same symbols, just in different orders.

I then re-examined the box and saw there was now a crack that went around the box symbolizing it was a lid. I put my hands on it, then lifted the lid and set it aside.

Inside the box was a strange golden orb with a cross-like design on it and had many chips and cracks in it. There was also a pair of golden wiry wings in the box and some of the feathers from the wings were strewn about in the box. There was even a long golden string with some kind of design on the end of it in the box.

I picked up the gold orb and turned it around in my hand. It had some kind of horn on it, and three tiny legs. I looked in the box and saw many little gold shards strewn about the bottom of the box. I picked a piece up that looked like it'd be nother tiny horn, then stook it on the gold orb where it looked like it'd fit. There was a light glow, then the horn stuck by itself.

"It's a puzzle." I said as my eyes brightened some. I loved puzzles, particularly, unusual puzzles, which this happened to be. I continued putting it together, piece by tiny piece. I hadn't realized it before, but there had to be over a hundred tiny gold shards in the box. The gold string, apparently, was a tail of sorts. I stuck it onto the gold orb and placed one of the wings on the orb. It was starting to look new, instead of a broken piece of junk.

Time passed while I had been constructing the orb, how much, I'm not sure. Evntually, I put the entire orb together. When I place the last piece on it, the whole orb glowed brightly and I had to cover my eyes. When I opened them, I was no longer holding the orb. I looked around. On the floor, in the box, under the box stands. It was nowhere to be found. I sighed, then placed the lid on the box and picked it up.

"All that work for nothing." I muttered to myself. I started heading for the door, al the way in the front of the room. I stepped out of the room and was about to close it when something glinted in the dark. I blinked in surprise, then leaned closer to try and see what it was.

It was shining a gold color... and moved?

"Who's there?" I immediatly asked in a commanding voice. The object shifted around, then bolted right at me. I yelped, then ducked. I was surprised that the object was so tiny, but _so_ fast. I quickly stood back up and looked behind me. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the tiny gold orb I had put back together was flapping around on the floor since it just crashed into the wall. I ran over to it and quickly scooped it up and held it tight so it wouldn't escape.

I looke at it in awe, then asked no one in particular, "What _are_ you?"

It just squirmed around in my hand, trying to escape. I held it up to look at it better, then saw a crack form in a curved line across the front of it. For a moment, I thought it was breaking again until I saw the teeth. Before I could react, it bit me!

"It-te-te-te-te!" I shouted in pain as I swung my hand around. It let go and fluttered in the air smiling.

I glared at it while holding my injured hand to my chest. I quickly opened the box, then trapped the orb in it while it was hovering in mid-air. I immediatly heard it banging against the sides of the box, obviously wanting out.

"Nope, you're not getting out until I'm positive you won't bite me." I stated triumphantly.

There was a sound emitted from the box that sounded like the furious flapping of the orb's tiny wings.

"I know you're angry, but maybe you shouldn't have bit me." I stated as I started walking down the hall. The creature stopped making that annoying noise and became silent.

After a while of walking, I sighed in frustration. "This place is just too big." I said to myself.

I then heard some voices of a couple of people chatting further down the hall. I headed towards them, hoping to get some help finding my way back to the infirmary. As I continued, I listened to the conversation.

"Have you heard? He's not even going to his family's funeral!"

"No, really? No wonder people call him heartless." I was angry because I already knew who they were talking about.

"Really? That's a new one. I've heard he's been called The Devil's Apprentice since he was the only on spared when his family was murdered. Not to mention he was cursed!"

"So disgusting. How did he even become an Exorcist though? I heard only girls from the Walker line became Exorcists."

"I don't know, but do you think he'll die like the rest of his family? I mean, he's now the sole survivor!"

My blood was starting to boil as I listened more to their conversation. They started coming into view and I realized who the two were. I had never talked with them, but I had seen them before at branches close to the oceans. They were two teens who had parasitic type Innocence that allowe to them to, 'transform' into a mermaid. They were part of the division that patrolled the seas for Akuma. They must've been returning from training because they had bikini tops on and towels wrapped around their waists, symbolizing they had used their powers and had no clothes on below the waist.

"You know, I've heard rumors he killed his own family."

I snapped at that comment and walked past them since they were heading the opposite direction I was, but I was sure to step on their towels to make them, ahem, indecent?

I smiled when I heard their sudden shrieks at being exposed and swiftly turned into another hall to avoid getting caught. _Imeciles..._ I thought to myself.

"_I'd agree, but then again, I don't know who they were talking about." _The Noah spoke to me.

_You really are clueless, aren't you?_ I thought to it bitterly.

"_Care to enlighten me then? For starters, who is this, 'Devil's Apprentice'?" _The Noah asked smugly.

_You are truly an idiot._ I thought to it.

The smell of many different foods caught my attention and I immediatly realized I must be near the cafeteria. I was going to just pass it by, but then I remembered the small creature I had trapped in the box.

I was pretty sure the small creature wasn't an animal, but it moved, it thought, and it had mouth, so it had to eat, right? I sighed in annoyance, knowing that getting the creature food meant an annoying trip to the kitchen. I had nothing against food, I just hated all the rumors that floated throughout the café.

The main topic in the rumors was almost always, me. But, they were always twisted to a point where I almost couldn't believe them. It seemed everyone liked to diss me since I was the sole survivor on the night of my birth, and because I was cursed.

I started heading towards the smell of the food so I could just grab the orb something to eat, then get out of there. Eventually, I found the cafeteria and was surprised to find it quite empty. Only a few people were sitting around and they weren't even talking. The atmosphere seemed heavy and had a gloomy feel to it.

"Well," I said smirking to myself, "This is a nice change."

_"Can someone say, pessimistic much?"_ The Noah's voice echoed in my head.

_Shut up before I decide to bang my ead off a wall._ I thought to it as I walked over to a small window where people ordered food.

As soon as I got there, an African man that had short pinkish purple hair suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of me and said, "Why, Hel-LO! I haven't seen you here before!"

My eye twitched in annoyance. "WHat can I get'cha hun?" He asked, apparently not noticing my annoyance.

"I'm not really hungry, I just found a little... pest and I'm deciding to keep him, it's just I need to get him some food. So, just get me a small portion of something." I stated.

The chef raised an eyebrow, then looked at the box I had. "Wouldn't it need air?"

"I found it in here," I said as I held up the box, "So it should be just fine."

The chef gave me an incredulous look, then said, "Al-right, but you have to get something too!~" He smiled gleefully while I glared at him.

"I don't eat in Black Order cafeterias." I hissed.

"Aww, you a parasitic type? I know people stare, but it's alright since-"

"I don't eat here because I don't like listening to the bullshit gossip everyone loves to spew." I seethed.

"But... No one's here." The chef gave me a confused look.

"I don't care." I turned my head away.

"C'mon, you should at least eat _something_." He whined.

"Just... give me a bento or something." I waved my hand to dismiss him and end the conversation.

"Alright!" He said cheerfully before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I groaned. A small 'thump' emitted from the box and I said, "What, knew you were getting food or something?"

Before it could reply, the chef reappeared and handed me a bento box. "Here's your bento, but can I ask for your name please?" He asked.

"Raven Walker." I stated.

"Larry, but, are you THE Walker?" He asked.

"And this is exactly why I hate rumors." I seethed as I turned away.

Before he could reply, I had already left the cafeteria. I walked down the hall until I was a considerable distance away from the cafeteria. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I set the bento box to my right, then put the wood box on my lap and said, "Alright you little... Whatever you are, I'm gonna let you out so you can eat, but you better not bite me."

I then opened the lid on the box and saw it sitting there, staring at me in a way... How was I supposed to know? I didn't see any eyes on it!

I watched it carefully as I picked up the bento box and took the lid off it and set the lid on the floor. The orb's wings twitched when it heard that sound. I glanced in the bento and saw there were two cherry tomatoes, seasoned rice, some cooked chicken, and apple slices cut to look like rabbits. I took out one of the cherry tomatoes and glanced at the orb.

My eye twitched and I said, "You better not bite me..." I put my hand in the box and held the tomato near the creature. It turned to look at the tomato, then opened its mouth and swallowed it whole, nearly taking the tips of my fingers with it.

"Hey! I said no biting!" I shouted as I pulled my hand away. The thing ignored me and smiled happily. My eye twitched in annoyance. I reached into the bento box and grabbed one of the apple slices, then held it in front of the tiny gold orb. It looked at it, then bit halfway through the slice and I let go when it was about to eat the rest so it wouldn't take my fingers.

"Why do I have to feed you? You can't be that needy." I asked it. In response, it hopped onto the ledge of the box, then literally dove into the bento box and started inhaling everything in the box. When there wasn't a single crumb left, it smiled contently.

I stared at it, then sighed. "I'll make you a deal, if you don't bite me, I won't put you back in the box."

It looked at me, then seemed to nod in agreemeent. I sighed, then placed my hand next to it for it to jump on, and it complied. I lifted it to my shoulder, but it jumped onto my head instead. I sighed, then asked, "What should I call you?..." I looked down while I was thinking and noticed the entire bottom of the box was a piece of paper. I mentally slapped myself for not realizing that earlier. I picked it up with some difficulty, then looked at the other side. In fancy, elegant caligraphy, 'Timcanpy', was spelled in the center.

"That your name? Timcanpy?" I asked it. Somehow, it purred and I seriously started wondering what in the world it was. I sighed, then put the paper back in the box and put the lid back on it, then put the bento box's lid back on the bento box. I picked it up and held it with the other box.

I stood up, then said, "Remember, your freedom is granted as long as you don't run off or bite me. But feel free to bite anyone else..."

I started wandering the halls again and sighed. "Why can't they at least put maps up that say, 'you are here'? It'd keep people like me from getting lost..." I mutterred to myself.

I heard a fluttering noise and realized Timcanpy was trying to catch my attention.

"What?" I asked it. I hopped off my head and hovered in front of me.

"I'm heading towards the infirmary." My eyes widened in shock as I realized I somehow understood it was asking me where I was going.

It flew ahead of me to a hall, then hovered there waiting for me. I ran over to it, then it flew down another hall. I followed it for a while and eventually ended up back in front of the infirmary, except I heard people talking and a familiar voice I loathed.

Timcanpy flew down into my coat pocket and hid himself there. I sighed, then walked through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, then sat up and groaned since her back felt very stiff and sore. She looked around and saw she was in a curtained area that was most likely in an infirmary. She got off the bed and noticed she was in a hospital gown, but ignored the fact since she was at least covered.

She pushed the curtain aside and saw the rest of the Host Club in their own hospital beds, except for Hikaru and Kaoru whom were sharing a bed. She also noticed a guy with dark green hair that was cut short, except for two strands on either side of his face that were chin length and had gold beads on the end. His eyes were black, but glowed in a way. He was wearing a black robe thing that had red trimming and reached all the way to the floor, but didn't drag. He had a wise aura about him.

"HARUHI! You're awake!" Tamaki exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed and ran towards Haruhi. Right before he hugged her, the stranger placed his staff between them and Tamaki ran into it face first.

"What was that for?" Tamaki yelled at the stranger whom seemed very calm.

"She's a girl, you're a guy, and both of you are in hospital gowns. Hugging her hardly seems appropriate." The stranger said.

Tamaki turned to stone and the twins started saying, "Tamaki's such a _pervert_." Then they started snickering.

"Umm, can I ask who you are?" Haruhi asked the stranger.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself yet, I'm Lupus, the current Bookman apprentice." Lupus introduced himself.

"I'm Haruhi. But, what's a Bookman?" Haruhi asked.

Lupus smiled and said, "A Bookman is a person who records every little detail about history so that, if needed, we can look back on information and see if anything important happened."

"Well, why are you here than? Nothing important happened." Kyouya asked.

"That, my friend, is where you are wrong. You see, seven events happened that have never happened before." Lupus answered.

"What seven events?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Seven teenagers came to the Black Order HQ, each of them got two Innocence shards, and not only that, their Innocence was a parasitic type even though they weren't born with it." Lupus answered with a smile.

"Wait, are you talking about us?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I'm talking about the seven other teens that came to HQ and got two parasitic pieces of Innocence." Lupus said with his voice dripping sarcasm.

"I know what Innocence is, but what do you mean by, 'parasitic Innocence'?" Kyouya asked.

"Parasitic is one of the more powerful types of Innocence. It's where the Innocence is a part of the user's body." Lupus answered.

"You mean like crystal type?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, but no. It is a part of your body, but it's not in your blood, it's on your skin." Lupus replied.

All the Ouran guys started looking at their arms, legs, and anywhere else, but couldn't find it. Haruhi kept her eyes averted. "We don't see any differences." Hikaru and Kaoru stated.

"It's on the same place on all of you, the back of your shoulders." Lupus replied with an annoyed sigh.

The Host club immediatly tried checking their shoulders with little success, except for the twins whom had each other to check.

"Hikaru! Your beautiful back is flawed!" Kaoru said with tears in his eyes.

"Kaoru! The same goes for you!" Hikaru said in the same way as Kaoru.

"Guys, you can cut that out. There are no customers around." Haruhi stated.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her and said, "But that was a flawless act!"

"Both of you cut that out, we need to figure out what to do about this, 'Innocence'." Kyouya stated.

"Thou need do nothing. Thou's master, Ravenel, shalt be the one to instruct thee in the art of Innocence combatry." Lupus stated.

"Master?" Tamaki asked incredulously.

"Well, she _is_ going to be the one teaching you. The term for that in the Black Order is Master." Lupus stated.

"And you do remember you are supposed to refer to me as a guy when I do not give you permission to speak of me otherwise, or is everyone forgetting that?" A familiar voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Raven standing there holding two boxes and glaring at Lupus.

"Raven." Lupus greeted.

"Lupus." Raven answered. They began a glaring contest and the atmosphere in the room became tense. The host room became slightly scared as they swore they saw lightning spark between them.

"I suggest you leave." Raven hissed after a while of glaring.

"I must refuse. It is my duty to record history." Lupus replied bitterly.

"How can you record history if you're _dead_?" Raven hissed.

"You and I both know if you killed me you'd become a fallen one. An Exorcist can't kill an Exorcist." Lupus smirked.

"I'll take my chances." Raven replied before stepping aside and gesturing towards the door. "Now if you will."

Lupus glared at her, then said, "Very well, but only because I know you might actually kill me. Can't have another fallen one destroy the base, now can we." Raven cringed at his last statement. Lupus then stuck his nose up and walked out the door passed Raven, but paused wight outside the door. "Until next time, milady." He started walking down the hall, but Raven threw one of the boxes at him before slammng the door.

"Alright! What lies did that _demon spawn_ spew?" Raven yelled at everyone, making them cringe.

Everyone was silent as they stared at her in fear. Everyone, except Kyouya. "Aren't you being a little harsh? He did nothing wrong. He merely answered our questions."

"Questions about what?" Raven demanded.

"Oh, just the simple things. Who he was, what a bookman was, why he was here, why _you're_ our master." Kyouya listed off.

Raven glared at him, then slammed the box onto a table and ran at a wall, ran up it and jumped and grabbed a hold of one of the ceiling suppory beams. She then swung her legs up so she was on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"That asshole wouldn't leave that willingly, he must be up to something." Raven hissed as she walked around on the beams, then seemed to spot something and strated creeping up on it.

"Are you paranoid or something?" Tamaki asked.

"Here's your first lesson in the Black Order, don't trust _anyone_ here. Only if they earn your trust should you give it to them." Raven answered.

"I'm pretty sure she's paranoid." Kyouya stated. A shoe fell and hit him on the head and he glared up at Raven who was now missing her right boot.

"Second lesson, you are to refer to me as a he. Not everyone here knows I'm a girl." Raven scolded him. Before anyone could ask or say anything else, she lunged at something out of their veiw, grabbed it, and fell to the floor but immediatly stood up with something red in her hands.

"I knew that asshole was spying on us! I just knew it!" She excaimed. Everyone looked closer at what she had in her hands and saw a cardinal.

"Umm, that's just a bird... And it looks like you're hurting it." Haruhi pointed out.

"You have much to learn about the Black Order. This is a golem disguised to look like a bird." Raven said.

Hikaru looked at his brother and whirled his finger around beside his head.

Raven glared at him, then everyone stared at her in shock as she started pulling the bird apart and it started shrieking.

"Stop! It's just a bird!" Tamaki shouted as he tried grabbing the bird from her, but it suddenly stopped shrieking and everyone stared at it. It had mechanical insides and many different programing boards.

"It... wasn't a bird?..." Haruhi asked in shock.

"They're called golems. Every Exorcist has one so they can comunicate with HQ. They can transmit and recieve audio and video. We disguise them as birds so it's easier to carry them around without it being too suspicious." Raven explained as she opened her hands and let the pieces fall to the floor before stomping on them. "That snake was using it to _spy_ on us. I swear, he will not live to see another day the second I see him again." Raven declared with pure rage in her eyes.

"Hey Raven-chan," Honey's voice called out. Everyone looked at him and saw he was holding the box she brought in. "What's in the box?" He asked as his eyes sparkled.

Haruhi took the box from him and said, "Honey-sempai, you shouldn't take other people's posessions. Although, I'm surprised you didn't peek in the box..."

"I tried looking, but it wouldn't open..." Honey said with guilty eyes.

Raven then took the box from Haruhi and said, "It wouldn't matter if you opened it anyway, it's empty."

"Why are you carrying around an empty box?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, it does have some nice carvings in it." Kaoru stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

"I'm carrying it around because it's a family heirloom that held another family heirloom that I took out." I stated. Everyone 'oh'-ed while my eyes widened in shock. How did I know that? I just found the box in a storage room! Wait, a family heirloom?...

"What _was_ in it then?" Honey asked as his eyes sparkled.

"I'm not obliged to tell you that." I stated. For some reason, I wanted to keep my little discovery a secret.

"What-ever." The twins said while shrugging. I turned and walked over to the office Angela had been in earlier and went inside. I saw a desk in one corner, then a cupboard in another corner. I walked over to the cupboard and opened it to find it half full of uniforms and half full of hospital gowns. All the medical supplies were in the cabinets outside the office. I started looking through the uniforms for the hosts' sizes.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked from the doorway. I could hear the other hosts talking amongst themselves in the infirmary.

"You wanna wear a hospital gown forever?" I asked boredly as I pulled out a uniform for Honey, then two for the twins.

"Not really. But, I do have a question, how are you going to teach us about being Exorcists?" Kyouya asked.

I pulled out a uniform for Tamaki before replying, "Simple, every Saturday you'll train, and we'll go over information as much as possible. Not to mention I'll have to be near you guys to make sure Akuma don't try to kill new Exorcists."

"So, you'll be around us often?" He asked.

"Yeah, we'll all have to sync schedules." I stated as I pulled out a uniform for Mori.

"You know, we're all in the Host Club for four hours after school, every school day. If you joined the Host Club, it'd be a perfect way to sync schedules." Kyouya stated slyly.

"You're just trying to make me a member, aren't you?" I asked him as I pulled out a uniform for Haruhi.

"I'm just asking you to take it into consideration." Kyouya stated.

"Fine, I'll join." I stated.

"Wha-What?" Kyouya stuttered, surprised.

"It allows me to keep an eye on all of you at once, so it'd be a good idea." I stated as I pulled out a uniform for him.

"Well, I didn't expect you to agree so suddenly." He stated. I stood up and closed the cupboard doors while making sure not to dro any of the uniforms. I walked past Kyouya and went towards a bed and dropped the uniforms onto it.

I lifted the first one up and tossed it to Kyouya, then threw the next one to Haruhi, then continued to toss the uniforms to their respective new owners.

"These are your new uniforms, they are not mandatory, but they're better than hospital gowns." I stated when I noticed everyone staring at me oddly.

'Oh', almost all of them stated. Haruhi quickly went behind her curtain to change and closed it, then the guys started changing. I turned my back towards them since I didn't want to see anything inappropriate.

All the sudden, I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and heard them say, "Why'd you turn away? We _know_ you wanna watch."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I quickly pushed whoever it was off of me and yelled, "Get off of me!"

I whipped around and saw Kaoru lauging at me. He had on the pants for his uniform, but not the shirt. "Look! She's even blushing!" Hikaru pointed out while he stood beside his brother before he started laughing.

I glared at them, then hissed, "We'll see who's laughing at your first training lesson. I promise, I won't go easy."

They immediatly stopped laughing and stared at me in shock. I turned around again and said, "Another stunt like that and I'll make you train on Sundays too."

"Wait, what?" Hikaru shouted.

"All of you have Innocence training on Saturdays, but I'll give you two Sundays too if you do that again." I stated.

"Party pooper." Kaoru mumbled.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was fully dressed and I said, "Alright, we should start heading home now."

"Speaking of home, how long have we been gone?" Tamaki asked.

"By my estimates, fourteen hours, but it will be twenty four by the time we get back." I stated.

"But, we're gonna miss school!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"The Black Order will make up an excuse. I told you, it has a lot of influence. Besides, school's unimportant. Your fates are already decided. Fighting Akuma for the rest of your lives, or being lucky enough to become a General and hunt down Noah." I said with a wave of my hand.

"But, why can't we choose our own fates?" Haruhi argued.

"Because we are the _lucky_ ones chosen to be the apostles of god to serve him by defeating Akuma and all that bullshit." I seethed. "Now we should start heading home." All the sudden, I remembered something and mentally slapped myself for forgetting it.I walked past them to one of the medicine cabinets and started looking through them for the nutrient pills.

"What are you looking for?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, since all of you have parasitic type, your gonna need a higher number of vitamins and minerals in your diet, so I'm just looking for the nutrient pills." I stated.

"Why would we need nutrient pills?" Hikaru asked.

"Because Paraitic is just what it sounds like. It's Innocence in the form of a _parasite_ in a way. It draws energy from the user's body, then converts it to power which the Exorcist then uses to destroy Akuma. At first, the Black Order thought it was vast quantities of food that the Innocence required for power, but the scientists discovered the Innocence was like its own little being that needed certain amounts of vitamins and minerals which are quite higher then a single human's required amount." I stated.

"So, it's either take the pill, or eat a lot of food?" Kyouya asked.

"Basicially." I replied before finding the right bottles. I grabbed seven bottles, then tossed them to the host club and watched them scramble to catch the bottles. I closed the cabinet, then walked to a stand and grabbed my box. "Well, we should head home now." I stated.

"Without a golem?" A familiar voice said. I turned and saw Racquel standing in the doorway with a smug smile.

Racquel was one of the few Exorcists I trusted in the order. She and I had become friends somehow, even though I rarely saw her. She had long wavy hair and let it framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a shining blue and she was always very kind and knew to not believe rumors.

"Racquel, long time no see." I said with a smile.

"I could say the same." Racquel replied with a gentle smile. "So, what brings you to headquarters?"

"Eh, just found some new Exorcists." I replied with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I'm just taking a break before going North to Holloway. I'm surprised, I'd thought you'd be going North too." Racquel stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? What's happening at Holloway?" Haruhi asked.

Racquel quickly caught on that I didn't tell them, meaning I wasn't going to. "Oh, nothing." Racquel answered in a sing-song voice.

Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms and said, "We're getting tired of this. Something's happening and no one's telling us what!"

"I'm sorry, but it's up to Raven on whether or not to tell you. I can't say anything." Racquel apologized.

I sighed, then remembered Racquel's earlier question and asked, "What do you mean without a golem?"

"Well..." She paused, then reached in her bag and pulled out a smaller bag, then pulled out Jayjay's broken golem body.

"It was found at the scene of the Akuma attack. Several bullets just... tore him apart." Rcquel stated sadly.

"That's your golem?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, it was a blue jay." I answered with a sigh. "Speaking of which, we're going to need to get you guys golems too."

"Well Raven, do you want yours repaired, or do you just wanna get a new one?" Racquel asked.

"Eh, I'll just grab a new one I guess. Oh, and _Lupus _is going to need a new one too." I said with a smirk while pointing to the broken golem on the floor.

"Spying again?" Racquel asked with an unsurprised expression.

"Yep."

"Want me to make sure his next golem is dysfunctional?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Well, I'll see ya around Raven." Racquel said with a wave as she walked away.

"Au revoir mon ami!" I yelled after her.

"You two seemed... close." Kyouya stated.

"She's one of the few Exorcists I trust here at the order." I stated with a shrug.

"Hey Raven, why won't you tell us what's happening that we don't know about?" Hikaru asked while poking me in the side.

I glared at him, but realized it was kind of rude to not tell them, but if told them, they might force me to go to the funeral since it was just north of where we were. I could tell them at the lesson maybe?... The funeral was tomorrow, so it'd be too late for them to make me go. I sighed, then said, "If you don't annoy me the rest of the week, I'll tell you at your first training lesson."

"Yes!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered while high fiving each other.

"Alright, time to head home." I stated.

"Without golems?" Haruhi asked.

"It's not necessary to get your golem at headquarters, we can just get them at the Japan branch." I stated.

"Alright, then let's go!" Tamaki said while heading towards the door and everyone followed him.

_"It's a shame they'll die young." _ The Noah stated.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._ I thought to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

HEY! Guess what? No one reviewed! T-T

Anyway, since I have to finish this before the end of July, expect an update once a day or every other day. I'm kickin' it into overdrive!

Now, REVIEW! Please?


	6. Return Home

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

DGM OTAKU HAS TAKEN SECOND PLACE!

SOULLESS GHOSTY REMAINS IN FIRST!

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with five cookies. (7)

DGM otaku in second with four cookies. (4)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in third with three cookies. (3)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

Everyone sat on the plane, bored out of their wits. I, was becoming annoyed at the silence.

"You know, we could make the time productive. Why don't you tell us about The Black Order, or these, 'Noah'." Kyouya asked.

"Good idea-" I started before Kugaya cut me off.

"Maybe you should tell them about the hero?" Kugaya asked excitedly.

"The hero?" Tamaki inquired.

I sighed, then leaned back into my seat and said, "Yes, _the_ hero." Everyone looked at me expectantly, so I sighed and said, "The 'hero' was born in 1884 and went into apprentice-ship under a general by the name of Cross Marian at age ten, ten officially joined the order at age sixteen."

"Wow, he was young." Tamaki interrupted.

"Back then, yes. But nowadays, it's normal for someone that young or younger to join." I muttered.

"Anyway, the 'hero's' name was Allen Walker-"

"Walker? Does that mean he was related to you?" Tamaki interrupted _again._

"Yes, he was my great great grandfather. Now will you _please_ shut up?" I hissed.

"Sorry..." Tamaki apolgized while shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Now then, a hundred years ago, there was a being known as the Millenium Earl. No one was sure if he was human or not, but we knew he was evil. Before the Noah started creating Akuma, the Millenium Earl did, and he made them at twice the speed they do today. He is also the one who taught the Noah to create Akuma. Well, in the year 1911, the Earl decided to make his move to destroy every living human on earth. Of course, a battle ensued and the entire island of Japan was wiped clean of any living thing." The last statement earned some confused and concerned looks from the host club. "But, the hero, Allen Walker, continued fighting with the Earl and defeated him, or so it's said."

"What do you mean, 'or so it's said'?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, everyone on the battle field was dead, or too far away from the battle to know what happened, but Allen Walker and the Millenium Earl simply disappeared. No one's seen them since, so it was and still is presumed that they died. A piece of evidence that supports that conclusion is a giant crater where the Earl and Allen fought."

"So, he's considered a hero for killing this 'Earl' person?" Kyouya asked.

"Yep." Was my reply as I leaned back into the seat, crossed my arms, and closed my eyes. "Although, _monster_ is a better term to describe him instead of person."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, then shrugged afterwards. "You know, I just realized we've heard the term 'fallen one' several times, but I'm not relly sure what it is." Kyouya stated.

My eye twitched, but I figured I might as well warn him. "A fallen one is one who drifted to far away from the will of his or her Innocence. Or, in simpler words, lowered his or her sychronization rate to below 10 percent."

"What do you mean the will of the Innocence?" Haruhi asked.

"Every shard of Innocence has a will that somehow synchronizes with the will of the user. Maybe the Innocence's will is to destroy all Akuma, or maybe it could be to keep anyone else from dying or to stop all the suffering. When a person discovers the will of their Innocence, they need to try and agree with the Innocence whole-heartedly, or else they'll always be an Exorcist, but for some people, that's just fine." I explained.

"Wait, so the Innocence can decide what it wants to do?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but it's up to the Exorcist wielding its power to agree with it and do those tasks. But, if the Exorcist completely disagrees with it or betrays it by becoming evil, they become a fallen one. A fallen one is a monstrous being that starts destroying any and everything within a ten mile radius before self destructing after twenty-four hours of becoming a fallen one."

Everyone stared at me wide-eyed before Tamaki spoke up and exclaimed, "You have to be lying! People don't simply become monsters because they disobeyed the will of god!"

"People don't, Exorcists do. You truly have no freedom when you're an Exorcist. _Get used to it._" I hissed.

"I refuse to get used to it!" Tamaki yelled.

I stood up and glared at him right in the eye and yelled, "I've been trapped my entire life with no freedom! You at least had those few years up until now when you were free! Be thankful for that time, but move on with your new fucking life! You'll be thankful you even had a few years of freedom in ten years from now if you even survive that long!"

I snapped my mouth shut, then gave him one last glare before storming off to the back of the plane with him yelling after me. I went to the last room, then slammed the door shut and locked it.

I glared at the door, not satisfied with the amount of security on it, so I went over to the bed, then pushed it to the door, baricading it.

"Stupid, ignorant, son of a bitch..." I muttered to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

Tamaki stood fuming in the aisle as he watched Raven lock herself in the farthest room.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked at her sempai; It was different seeing him actually angry.

"Kugaya, is there any way to save a fallen one?" Haruhi asked, hoping to find a way to calm her sempai's nerves.

"Of course." Kugaya stated, earning himself many stares. He sighed, realizing they wanted him to elaborate on exactly how.

"Well, you should first know what a fallen one looks like..." He was searching through his bag for a few seconds before pulling out a golden finch.

"Unzel, holographic display of fallen one." Kugaya ordered the bird.

It tweeted, then opened its small beak and had a holographic projection of a whit torso with a strange object over its heart and a strange... skirt thing? I don't know how to describe it. Above its neck was a halo.

The Ouran club gaped at it in shock. Kugaya ignored it and had the golem close up on the thing that was over the heart. The Ouran club felt slightly sick when they saw a person, who was entirely white, with the top half of their torso sticking out of a strange blue void. Blood was streaming from black pits where his eyes should have been and blood flowed down from the corners of his mouth. He appeared to be in a lot of pain, but also seemed angry at the same time.

Kugaya pointed to the blue void and said, "All that we know, is that a person has to dive into the fallen one, using this blue goop as an entrance, then somehow find the Innocence and get it out of there, along with the person, before it self destructs. The person who had become a fallen one though, can never use that Innocence again unless he changes his will to match that of his Innocence again."

"What knowledge do you have on the process of finding the Innocence and extracting it along with the host?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm sorry to say we have minimal information on that. Often times, the fallen one is too dangerous to go near so..." He trailed off sadly.

"You let it self destruct." Haruhi finished for him in a disbelieving voice.

"If it were our choice, we'd save them in an instant, but it's always dangerous. No one knows what happens inside a fallen one, but it often leaves those who attempt to save them scarred. They refuse to speak of it, and sometimes, they refuse to speak at all. And a few of the unlucky ones... end up stuck inside during the self destruct sequence." Kugaya stated sadly.

"Have you ever even saved a fallen one!" Tamaki yelled at Kugaya.

He flinched, but sighed and said, "I haven't, but some people in the order have. There was a fallen one about a year ago. His name was Junichi Sangaro. Somehow, he became a fallen one and we started our procedure of directing him towards the sea so he wouldn't cause any damage, but another Exorcist saw him, and it was her first time seeing a fallen one. To this day, she claimed she did it because he seemed to be in so much pain, but sometimes people question that answer. She used her Innocence powers to get into the fallen one. We waited an hour, fearing she might be dead, but then, Junichi started screaming and someone else appeared in the blue ooze. She had his Innocence in her left hand and pulled him out with her right. The fallen one crumbled and Junichi and the Exorcist were rushed to a Black Order infirmary. He had burns on his entire body from the bottom of his chest and down. The Exorcist, however, recieved only minor burns and her left hand and arm were cut and bleeding from pulling out the Innocence. Even when the nurses insisted she stay, she just got up, and left, returning to her line of duty."

The host club, whom were in complete awe, wondered who the person was and Tamaki voiced the question, "Who was she?"

Kugaya hesitated, then said, "Ravenel Walker. I wouldn't be surprised if she saved you guys if you became fallen ones."

Everyone stayed silent from shock for a while. Kugaya used that time to put the golem back in his bag.

Kaoru was lost in thought and blurted out, "How much has she been through?"

"That's for you to ask her yourself." Kugaya stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

I sat up against the wall after muttering swear words for a while. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. I felt something wriggling in my pocket and was startled a moment before remembering Timcanpy.

I quickly pulled him out and looked at him. "What? Too hot in there or are you just hungry again?"

It fluttered its wings, then glanced at the door.

"You wanna go out there?" I asked it.

It nodded, then hovered in the air, then landed on my hand again. I sighed, then said, "You'll have to settle for hovering around in this room because I'm not going out there."

Timcanpy leaned to the left, almost like a person would cock their head to the left when they're curious.

"Well, he had those few years of freedom and I never had any, yet he's the one complaining. Besides, people that are recruited into the order and not born into it have an easier time then those who are born into this war." I explained to the little orb.

A realization hit me and a dryly laughed for a moment. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Timcanpy's wings went limp and he stared up at me. I sighed and whispered, "Sometimes I wish the Walker curse came sooner. I can't kill myself, it'd just prove I was weak... And I'm the last Walker left. I _have_ to prove the Walkers would never betray the order."

I looked at Timcanpy whom had been fluttering around like crazy ever since I said my last name.

"What?" I asked him. He started opening his mouth and I quickly looked around for the box since I thought he was going to bite me. I silently cursed when I realized I had left it in my seat with the Ouran Host Club.

I quickly stood and got ready to dodge, but was surprised when I saw a holograph appear from his mouth.

There was a young man, probably in his early twenties, standing beside a mirror, but not looking at it. I caught a glimpse of Timcanpy in the mirror though, and he was much bigger than he was now. I quickly realized he must've been an old golem.

The young man had pure white hair that was about chin length. He had stone grey eyes and a scar over his left eye. I was shocked to see the scar was actually a curse. Then I realized, it looked exactly like the person from that crazy dream I had.

_"Allen, are you ready yet?" _A female voice asked. I blinked in surprise. I didn't know golems from back then had audio.

A female, also in her early twenties, stepped into view and she was beautiful. She had long green hair that was tied in pigtails and her eyes were a bright violet.

_"Ah, Lenalee! Gomenesai, I was about to head down to the canal now."_ Allen said.

Lenalee smirked, then leaned in for a kiss with Allen and I rolled my eyes at the fact Timcanpy had watched the entire time. When they pulled apart, Allen chuckled and said, "_I'll return home soon my love."_

I pointed to my throat and made a gagging noise. People back then were too sappy. I watched as the hologram showed from Timcanpy's point of view, him following Allen.

_"Allen Walker,_" A gruff voice said, _"I wish to know you are not going to betray us."_

Timcanpy (In the hologram) turned and showed a man with slick brown hair and a small mustache. He kinda reminded me of hitler.

_"No need to worry Leverrier, I'd never betray my friends."_ Allen said with an obvious fake smile.

_"Then tell me, who are your friends." _Leverrier ordered.

"_Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Komui, Reever, Bak..._" Allen listed off.

Timcanpy suddenly stopped the projection and looked at me. My eyes were wide and I was still staring at the spot the holograph had shown Allen Walker.

"That was... my great great grandfather?" I asked no one in particular.

Timcanpy didn't answer, but merely flew up onto my head and snuggled into my hair. I felt his tail curl around my ponytail.

"So you're a golem..." I stated, still in shock. "But not just any golem, the golem of my great great grandfather..." I looked in a mirror in the room and saw Timcanpy had fallen asleep, or so it appeared.

"Do you know what happened to him?..." I whispered in wonder while staring at the little gold orb's reflection.

A knock suddenly sounded from the door and Kugaya asked, "Miss Walker, would you like anything to eat?"

I stood up, went over to the dorr and pushed the bed out from in front of it, then unlocked said door and opened it and said, "No thanks. But, have you seen my wood box?"

"The one with the music note and strange engravings?" Kugaya asked. I nodded my head and he said, "You left it on your seat."

"Thanks." I muttered and was about to walk past him when he stuck out his arm.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Pardon my rudeness, but what is that you have on your head?"

I quickly realized I hadn't hid Timcanpy and mentally slapped myself for it.

I grabbed him off my head, gently, and held him in front of me and said, "He's a golem I found. You know, an old fashioned one. Although, he works quite well."

"Your going to use an old fashioned one?" Kugaya asked in disbelief.

"Why not? He's perfectly functional." I defended.

Kugaya sighed, then said, "Very well then."

I shook Timcanpy a little to make sure he was up. "Hey, Tim, wake up. You have to fly and I'm pretty sure golems don't sleep."

Timcanpy had an aura one would have when one would pout and it slightly amused me. But, he complied and flew next to me none-the-less.

I figured it had been long enough, so I walked to the front of the plane and sat back in my seat. The host club stared at me, well, stared at the golem, in awe.

"What is that?" Honey asked in a happy cutesy voice.

"It's an old fashioned golem. One that was used in the earlier days of the order." I answered.

"Why do you want an old fashioned golem?" Kyouya asked.

"I didn't really decide. He was the family heirloom that was in the box. I decided to use him because I don't really like the process of getting a new golem. Besides, he's already programmed." I answered. Truthfully, I just wanted to see what other videos he had stored in him.

Tamaki grabbed Timcanpy's tail while he was in mid air and said, "You say you don't like cuteesy things, yet here you are with a cute new golem."

I glared at him and was about to respond when I saw Timcanpy open his wouth and bite the hand that was holding his tail. The host club looked at the golem in shock while Tamaki shook his hand around yelling, "Get it off!"

I smiled, then said, "Timcanpy! Heel!" Timcanpy unlatched himself from Tamaki's hand and flew over to me and rested in my hair. "That's another thing I like about him, he can bite people who annoy me." That excuse I honestly just made up, but it unnerved them none-the-less.

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful. Kugaya had Tamaki's hand treated and they were now conversing. The twins were talking to Haruhi and Honey was eating dessert after dessert. Mori was watching over Honey and Kyouya was again writing in his strange black book.

"You know, we're going to need new school uniforms since we no longer have ours." Kyouya stated to me. I sighed, then said, "The Black Order will pay for new ones."

Kyouya just nodded his head, then remained quite with whatever it was he was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skippity

When the plane landed, we immediatly got a limo and Kugaya left us to do, 'Finder duties'.

"We should go back to the school; We still have to open the host club!" Tamaki exclaimed with determination burning in his eyes when we arrived at school.

"In these outfits?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Well, we could use them as today's cosplay theme." Kyouya suggested.

"Yes! Mysterious, yet formal and appealing at the same time! I like it!" Tamaki fist pumped.

I rolled my eyes at the fact they were going to use the Black Order uniforms for their ridiculous club. All the sudden, the twins were on either side of me and had hooked their arms through mine and started marching forward and said, "Come on! Time to entertain the ladies!"

"Let go of me! I am perfectly able of walking to the club myself!" I yelled at them while trying to keep myself from falling.

They ignored me and just dragged me through the school to the third music room despite my protests. When they pushed me inside, I turned and glared at them, but they just smiled and said, "Now, what type are you?"

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"They mean, are you lolita, silent cool type, charming type." Haruhi listed off.

"We can only find out by doing a trial run today and see what the ladies think of him!" Tamaki stated. "So," Tamaki started, "Let the ladies enter!"

I blinked in shock and could feel Timcanpy shiver on my head. I had a bad feeling about what i had just gotten myself into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

Sorry its shorter than normal, but I'm tryin to rush, yet make it nice at the same time.

So anyway, REVIEW please! Every review is now worth one cookie!


	7. The Third Hand

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

Soulless Ghosty and DGM otaku have each earned a cookie!

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with five cookies. (8)

DGM otaku in second with four cookies. (5)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in third with three cookies. (3)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

The two girls in front of me stared and patiently waited for my answer.

"Sorry, but I don't talk about my family." I stated bitterly. I had no family to speak of, I was now the sole survivor.

Tamaki made a gesture from across the room, telling me I needed to try and be more charming. I glared at him, then when I was sure no one but him was looking, I briefly flipped him off and his mouth dropped open.

After the two girls in front of me chatted for a moment, the brunette turned to me and asked, "So, what do you talk about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know a lot of stuff that people would talk about since I'm constantly busy with my job." I hissed.

"You have a job? How peculiar..." The blonde beside the brunette stated.

"It's a family job. It's not like I ever wanted it." I seethed.

The brunette gasped, then asked, "Are you a prince?"

"What?" I asked her incredulously.

"Well, you don't want to talk about your family, it seems as though you hate them, and you have a _job_. It sounds like a prince who wants to rebel against his parents, but his duty keeps him from even standing against them even though he really wants to!" The brunette explained.

The brunette and the blond suddenly joined hands and stared at me with hearts in their eyes. "And he doesn't want to fall in love because he already has a fianceé, but he wants to know the pleasure of charming a girl, but he's too nervous to say anything!" The blond continued. I sweat dropped at their incorrect assumption.

"How sexy!" Both the girls exclaimed while swooning.

"Are these girls insane?" I whispered to myself. I had a new found fear of what goes on inside a normal teenage girl's mind. I may be a girl, but I was far from normal. "You're forgetting one thing though, I'm _not_ a prince."

Either they didn't hear me, or they choose to ignore me because they continued swooning. I groaned and hid my face behind my hand. Obsessive high school girls were just too crazy, even for me.

The club continued like that for a while with all the girls that visited me making similar assumptions. There were little to few variations. One thought I was already married, another said I was only at Ouran to escape an assassin, and a truly crazy one thought I was already king and was looking for a queen. All of them ignored me when I stated that I was not a prince.

I sunk into a couch as all the girls left and Timcanpy flew down from his hiding spot and landed back on my head. "Timcanpy, I think this is hell." I mumbled to the small golem.

"Well, it looks like the girls have decided your type." Kyouya said with an amused smirk.

I stood up and was about to retort when someone spoke before me.

"Rebellious Prince, new, unexpected, but it's a type." Kaoru and Hikaru said as they put their arms on my shoulders and leaned on me.

"Get off of me before I punch you." I hissed. "And I'm not a prince! Can't these obsessive girls get that through their empty skulls?"

"Harsh." The twins stated while ignoring my demand.

"Raven, you mustn't speak so rudely of our guests behind their backs, you are a prince after all." Tamaki stated while trying to be charming.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'M NOT A PRINCE!" I yelled at him. "And once again, I demand you get off of me!" I hissed at the twins whom just smirked at my annoyance.

"We know you're not a prince, it's just a type that the girls see you as." Haruhi stated as she sat down on a couch and fished her homework out of her school bag.

"Why do you have homework? We didn't go to school today." Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"I went around to all the classrooms just now and the teachers already seemed to know we had a valid reason for not being at school today and they just gave me the homework." Haruhi answered with a slightly confused expression.

"The Black Order is quicker than you might think." I stated bitterly. "Anyway, anyone question on where you got the, 'costumes'?"

"No, they simply found them mysterious and alluring at the same time." Kyouya stated with a smirk. He was happy that he didn't have to waste money on costumes this time.

There was an awkward silence, then I said, "So, does the club end for today, or do you guys just stay after and plan the next day or something?"

"It's pretty much over for today." Haruhi said as she stood and stretched.

"Time to go home." The twins said a bit dejectedly as they finally stopped leaning on me and walked towards the door. Mori followed close behind with Honay on his back and Kyouya left after them.

"Haruhi, want me to walk you home?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"You don't have to sempai." Haruhi answered.

"I insist!" Tamaki said, feigning hurt for being rejected.

Haruhi sighed and said, "Alright sempai."

Tamaki cheered and they headed towards the door. I rolled my eyes, then grabbed my box off a table in the back when I heard Haruhi ask, "Raven, do you want to walk with us too?"

"No thanks." I stated as I walked towards the door where they were waiting.

"Aww, c'mon! We can talk more about this 'order'." Tamaki said cheerfully. It was obvious he liked Haruhi and wanted to walk with her alone, but his curiosity was too strong.

"Whatever." I said with a sigh. I found out that arguing with people here was useless.

Tamaki cheered and all three of us walked towards the front gate. Tamaki asked about random things. How old the order is, when it was established, what countries it influenced. I answered them all with a nonchalant shrug. Haruhi just kept quite and pondered something. I turned my head forward once we stepped out of the gate and caught a glance of someone on a rooftop.

I quickly looked up and saw a tattered cape blowing in the wind before the figure turned and disappeared. I had an eerie feeling about the figure, then had an urge to follow it.

"Raven?" Haruhi called out when she saw I wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

I glanced at her, then handed her the box and said, "Can you hold onto this for me until tomorrow? Exorcist duties call." I glanced back up at the rooftop, hoping it wasn't too late to pursue the figure.

Haruhi tentively took the box and said, "Sure."

"Wait, you see an Akuma?" Tamaki asked as his eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Gotta go." I replied before dashing across the street, making a few cars stop and honk. I jumped up and used the small ledges on the wall of the building to get to the top. It was only a two story building so it only took a few seconds.

When I got on the roof, I looked around. My heart was beating slightly faster from the sudden exercise, but seemed to stop when I connected eyes with the figure. He was a few buildings away and was completely covered by his dark red cloak, except for his eyes that glowed red from behind it. He turned, then hopped off the building and I quickly pursued him. He wasn't an Akuma, but he wasn't human. At least, that's what my instinctss were telling me.

It became a game of cat and mouse as he led me through different allys and jumped onto the nearest roof when he hit a dead end. I suddenly realized he was leading me exactly west, no slight turns or anything, just directly west. I growled in frustration since I hadn't been able to catch him yet. I sped up a little, and was frustrated when he sped up to. It was then that I realized he might be leading me into a trap.

I stopped right after I jumped off a building, only to be faced with a forest. That had been the last house on the edge of the town. The cloaked figure stared at me from the shadows in the woods, silently taunting me about my failure to catch him. I panted slightly, that was more exercise than I normally exerted to chase Akuma.

"Who are you!" I called out in a demanding voice. The figure didn't speak, didn't move, heck! He didn't even flinch! He just seemed to be waiting for me to catch my breath so we could continue the game of chase. "Answer me god damnit!" I yelled at him.

He turned and started walking into the forest and I saw he was quickly disappearing from view. I cursed under my breath as I followed him deeper into the thickening woods, all the while having a churning feeling in my stomache while every fiber of my being yelled at me, saying it was a trap. I ignored the creeping feeling I had and continued forward. This person was different, and I wanted to know why.

"Do you know where Demons come from?" The cloaked figure asked, making me jump at his sudden ability to speak. I narrowed my eyes at the figure walking head of me. What did he know that I didn't?

"They come from the Egg." I stated as I kept my guard up.

The figure continued walking and chuckled. "Ignoring the facts of this _sacred war,_ where do legends say Demons come from?"

"Hell." I stated as I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he getting at?

"And in legends, who does it say Demons always obey?" The figure asked before he disappeared behind a thick wall of vines.

I ran over and went through the vines and said, "Satan."

"My, your not completely blinded by lies after all." The figure said from across the clearing that the vines had led to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I blurted out, becoming annoyed by his elusive questions.

"Tell me, who do Akuma obey in this _sacred_ war and what is the english translation of Akuma?" He asked.

"They obey Noah and Akuma means Demon." I said as I walked towrds him, thinking I could finally catch him since he wasn't running away. "Are you trying to say the Noah are Satan?"

The figure growled, then three other figures appeared in the clearing, surrounding me. A little voice in the back of my mind said, "I knew it was a trap! I knew it!"

I immediatly took a defensive position, but they just made some hand motions and a certain barrier I despised appeared. I immediatly felt the Innocence become heavy and I sunk to my knees under the immense weight. I put my hands on the ground to support myself as much I could. I felt the energy from my body just slip away and I started sweating from a mixture of fear and exhaustion. I glanced nervously at the three new strangers. It was hard to tell anything since they were all wearing dark red cloaks.

"How the hell do you know Innocence restraining magic?" I spat out angrily.

The first figure I had been pursuing chuckled, then walked inside the barrier towards me, but I could barely move, let alone try to flee. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up and I glared at him. Even though he was a lot closer, I still couldn't tell anything about him. "My my, little cursed one," He said, making me wan to hit him, "It's only natural for hell's horsemen to know how to restrain an apostle of god."

My eyes widened. There was no such thing as a hell's horseman in this war, was there?

"Now," He said as his finger disappeared from under my chin and my head fell back down. His hand suddenly wrapped around my neck tightly, and he lifted me in the air until my feet could no longer touch the ground and I feebly tried prying away his hand that was depriving my brain of much needed blood and oxygen. "Tell us where the key is and we might decide to let you live. Or," He said, his every word laced with malice, "I'll do to you what I did to the others when they refused to speak."

My eyes widened and I said, "What others?"

All of them started chuckling and I desperatley wanted to punch all of them in the face.

"You don't know? It is the reason you're now the only one left in the Walker line..." He trailed off.

"The reason I'm the last one left?..." I also trailed off before realization hit me like a train. "You! You're the ones who killed my family!" I attempted to scream, but found it difficult because of the hand around my neck and the lack of strength I had from the barrier.

"You're family was dead the day you were born, they were simply relatives, not a direct descendant like you." The man said as he tightened his grip on my neck, making me grunt. "Now, tell us where he hid the key!" He demanded, his voice filled with rage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I tried prying his fingers away from my neck.

"Don't toy with me kid!" He yelled at me. My vision started going blurry and black was starting to creep in from the edges.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about." I said, my voice weak and feeble sounding, yet somehow still laced with hate towards the creaturess around me. I was fading into unconciousness fast.

The grip around my neck tightened once again as the man swung me back and slammed me against the ground. The breath was kncok out of me and it was twice as hard to regain because of the fingers looped around my neck. I felt something wet and warm start to coat the back of my head, and in my state, I couldn't tell what it was. "Quit playing dumb, we went through a lot of trouble to find you, and seein' as how you're the last Walker left, you _have_ to have the key." He hissed.

My vision was completely black now and I could barely breath. "I don't... have the key... and I don't know what..." My voice stopped as unconciousness was a second away from lack of oxygen.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" A familiar voice said. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew who it was. I didn't know if I should've been relieved, or worried, but before I could decide, the darkness known as sleep took me away from the grasp of reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skippity

Conciousness slowly returned to me, yet I didn't open my eyes. I still felt exhausted from the barrier that the horsemen had set up. As my senses started returning to me, I felt an immense pain in my left leg, but more importantly, I felt something touching my right cheek.

My eyes snapped open and I saw a pair of concerned yet amused golden eyes staring at me. I quickly slapped Tyki's hand away from my face and sat up, trying to maintain a certain distance.

"What did you do?" I asked quickly, ready to accuse him of heinous crimes.

"Moi?" He asked, feigning hurt, "I merely rescued a damsel in distress from four evil knights." He said as he smiled teasingly.

"I didn't need rescuing." I hissed as I felt a blush creep into my cheeks and turned my head away.

"Really? From my point of view, it seemed like you were utterly helpless." Tyki said with an amused voice laced lightly with worry.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like, I dunno, kicking puppies?" I hissed.

"Your words wound me! I think I might die!" Tyki said as he clutched his heart like my words had stabbed him.

"Good, why don't you just die already then?" I seethed.

"Because my fair lady is injured, and someone has to tend to her wounds. What surprises me is you have a few old ones." Tyki said, genuinly concerned.

My eyes widened and I looked down to see my entire torso wrapped in bandages, as was my right arm, down to the wrist. Thankfully, I still had my pants on.

My cheeks burned and I growled, "You _undressed_ me?" I glared at him.

Tyki averted my gaze and rubbed the back of his head and said, "W-Well... when I-I was fighting them... One of th-their weapons cut y-your stomache and I didn't want your cut g-getting infected... s-so I..." Tyki blushed and I was slightly amazed that he could actually blush. "But I swear," He looked me straight in the eyes with a serious expression, "I didn't do anything." I searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying, but found none. It slightly angered me, but I was glad he didn't do anything.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I asked him as I turned my head away and looked down.

"Aww, your bashfulness is so adorable." Tyki chuckled. When I didn't respond, he sighed, then leaned back in his chair that was beside the bed I was in. He lit a cigarette, then took a long drag and breathed out the smoke before saying, "Truth be told, us Noah were stupid a hundred years ago."

"You're just realizing that now?" I hissed. The Noah's stupidity in creating Akuma caused many unnessecary deaths.

Tyki glared at me, silencing me instantly. Tyki _never_ glared at me. "We made our mistakes, we listened to the Earl, and now we can't go to either heaven or hell. But we're trying to fix that. We're trying to help now."

I snorted and said, "What about that Akuma that attacked those kids from the Host club two days ago?"

"That Akuma was chasing after the horseman who nearly killed you. Him accidently firing near them was unavoidable." Tyki stated casually. I glared at him, but he didn't even flinch.

"What are the horsemen after?" I asked Tyki.

Tyki took another drag on his cigarette before saying, "They call it, the 'key'. I don't know what it looks like, but it supposedly leads to where Allen and the Earl are trapped."

"Wait, they're trapped?" I asked incredulously.

"During the battle in 1911, Allen and the Earl pushed their power beyond its limits and caused a small tear in the dimensions. They fell through to a different one and it's supposed this 'key' can open a portal to get to them." Tyki explained.

"Why do they want to get to my great great grandfather and the Earl?" I asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Tyki said after a short pause. Silence hung in the air for a while.

"How much does an Innocence barrier affect you?" Tyki suddenly asked.

"Why do _you_ want to know?" I hissed.

"Well, I don't know if it was because of your injuries, or because of the barrier, but you've been out for over twenty four hours now." Tyki said with concern lacing his voice.

My eyes widened and I immediatly asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Oh..." Tyki pondered it a moment, "Forty hours or so."

It was the middle of the school day on Friday then! I immediatly got out of bed and stood up, but nearly fainted from dizziness. Tyki stood up and grabbed my shoulders to steady me and scolded, "Don't move around so much! You have stitches on your stomache and leg!"

"What happened to my leg?" I asked angrily as I looked down at my left leg and saw the pant leg had been rolled up to expose the shin and that there was a six inch gash with several stitches.

"The horsemen have spikes on their shoes and they like to kick." Tyki said with a small wince.

I sighed, then said, "Whatever, I just need to get to school, now."

Tyki rolled his eyes and said, "You have to rest, you're injured."

I slapped his hands away and glared at him angrily. "Listen _asshole,_" I hissed as I pointed a finger at him, "The Exorcists and Noah have been enemies for _years._ Don't think that because you saved my life that we're all buddies now. I still don't believe the bullshit your spouting that the Noah are actually trying to be good, so _back off_." I turned and went towards the door, but Tyki grabbed my wrist, stopping me instantly. "Let go!" I yelled at him as I tried pulling my wrist free. Thunder sounded outside and I realized my Innocence was making it storm.

"You really wanna leave here looking like that?" Tyki asked as he raised an eyebrow and a smirk formed on his lips.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks when I realized I only had bandages covereing my uppser body. "Shut up and give me a jacket before I hit you." I hissed. Then I remembered something. "Wait, where's Timcanpy?" He had been on my head, hadn't he?

"Ah, the little gold golem that belonged to Allen Walker," Tyki said as he went over to his closet and pulled out a black tux jacket. He walked over to me holding out the jacket, and used his other hand to point to a bird cage. I took the jacket and looked at the bird cage. Inside it was Timcanpy. "The little thing tried to bite me." Tyki hissed while glaring at Timcanpy. I quickly slipped on the jacket and started buttoning it up while walking over to Timcanpy.

"Good boy." I said with a smile as I opened the cage. Timcanpy flew up and landed on my head. "How far are we from my hotel? I need to pick up my school uniform."

"Actually, we're in the apartment below yours." Tyki said with a smirk.

My mouth dropped open and I said, "That takes creepy obsessive stalking to a whole new level."

Tyki shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world for two enemys to live in the same hotel with only a floor/ceiling seperating them.

I hissed, 'Pervert.' before leaving his room and heading towards the elevator.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" Tyki asked as he leaned against his doorframe.

I just hit a button for the elevator, walked in when the doors opened, then flipped him off before they closed. I went up a floor to my hotel room and immediatly saw a package on the coffee table in the living room. I went over and opened it and found my new school uniform, then quickly changed into it. I left the bandages on, except for one that went around my forehead to cover a wound on the back of my head.

I then went to the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out a bottle of nutrition pills. I opened it and popped three in my mouth. I had gone forty hours without one, so I desperately needed more than one.

I then quickly brushed my hair and put the long part of it in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on. I then looked at my reflection and saw Timcanpy still resting on my head and remembered something.

I quickly rushed to the living room and said, "Timcanpy, connect me to the order." I picked up the phone and he bit the cord and it started ringing, a moment later, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"This is White Dragon reporting in and requestiong an excuse for missing school yesterday." I stated.

"White Dragon!" The person was obviously shocked and I strained to hear what he was saying to the others he was near. "Cease searches for White Dragon! He's reported in!"

There was a small commotion, then someone else said, "White Dragon? Where the hell were you yesterday?"

I chuckled weakly and lied, "Akuma trouble. Some... minor injuries, but I'll survive. But! I need to get to school, so can you inform the supporter in charge of the education department that I need an excuse?"

"Fine, but you need to fill out a report form. An Akuma has never been to troublesome to cause you to be missing for a whole day!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, thanks for the excuse and no report form is necessary. I just neglected my personal needs and used too much energy defeating the Akuma and passed out after defeating it. Just send Link if there are any concerns." I quickly hung up and Timcanpy was about to unlatch from the cord when I said, "Wait Timcanpy, can you connect me to the Bookman apprentices golem?" Timcanpy tilted to the side, but nodded. I picked up the phone and impatiently waited for Lupus to pick up.

I didn't like him, but he had access to limitless amounts of knowledge. Offering him a chance to record the past events that just happened would give me much useful knowledge.

"What?" He asked, probably expecting a finder.

"Yeah, I hate you too, but I have some information you might like." I said quickly.

"What could you possibly know that I dont?" Lupus asked bitterly, yet slightly intrigued.

"Didn't you know I was missing for forty hours? And don't you wanna know what I discovered during those forty hours?" I asked innocently.

There was a pause, then he growled out, "You wouldn't do this for free, what do you want?"

"Any and all information the Bookman have on Hell's Horsemen, Allen Walker, and The Millenium Earl. I don't care if they're myths or rumors, just bring the information and I'll meet you at my apartment at seven or eight." I stated.

"And you promise to tell me what happened?" Lupus asked incredulously.

"Cross my heart and hope to kill." I twisted the old saying.

"Fine." Lupus replied.

"Thanks, I gotta go to school now. But don't forget, I still hate you." I stated.

"Ditto." Lupus said before hanging up. I hung up, then let Timcanpy land on my head. I grabbed my school bag, then rushed over to the window and opened it, then jumped out and did my routine of going to school, although, with a little bit of pain because of the injuries the Horsemen oh so kindly gave me.

Timcanpy his in my pocket when I got to the school and I headed for the office and they immediatly sent me to class since they were all Supporters and knew my excuse. I casually strolled to my next class which happened to be my next to last class of the day. I sighed, then opened the door and everyone looked at me.

"Ah, Ravenel! The office already called and said you were going to be late. Go ahead and take your seat." Mister Komikori said as he gestured towards an empty seat beside Kaoru. It also happened to be a seat next to the window.

I nodded my head, then walked over to my seat and he continued his lesson.

I took out my notebook and started taking notes when Kaoru threw a piece of paper on my desk without the teacher noticing. I glanced at him and he pretended not to notice. I opened it and read its contents.

_Where were you?_

I scribbled down, _Akuma trouble._ Then tossed it back to him.

A moment later, he tossed it back and it said, _Do ALL Akuma take an entire day to kill? Tamaki and Haruhi said you started chasing it right after the host club ended on WEDNESDAY._

_It was a level four Akuma. They're the hardest to kill._ I wrote a reply before tossing it back at him.

The note got tossed back to me and I read his reply. _What's the difference between levels?_

I jotted down, _Save the questions for your lesson tomorrow._ then tossed it back.

He wrote something down and flicked it onto my desk. _That sounds wrong. :)_

Before I could even write _pervert_, the bell rang. I quickly stuffed the note in my pocket and gathered my things and left the classroom. Haruhi and the twins were waiting for me.

"Where've you been?" Hikaru immediatly asked.

"Akuma trouble." I grumbled as I walked past him.

"Told you." Kaoru said to his brother as they immediatly started following me to the next class while dragging Haruhi behind them. I turned and entered the Biology room and Hikaru and Kaoru followed close behind and Haruhi actually walked in without the twins dragging her. I took a seat next to the window and stared out it while ignoring everything. I just needed to think for a moment. My great great grandfather, the hero, Allen Walker, could be alive...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skippity

I sighed as the bell rang and I got up to go to the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru came up on both my sides and looped their arms through mine and started dragging me off to the host club.

"I can walk there myself you imbeciles!" I hissed as I tried pulling my arms free.

"Ah, but the rebellious prince needs an escort." Kaoru said with a smile. I glared at him, then stomped on his foot and he let out a yelp and let go of my arm. Hikaru let go of my arm on impulse to check on his brother. I ditched them and immediatly headed towards music room three. When I got there, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, and Honey all looked at me surprised.

"Raven! Where have you been?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Long story that I've had to explain a million times already, so don't ask." I hissed. They looked at me surprised, but didn't press me for answers. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi arrived a little while later, although, Kaoru was slightly limping. He glared at me, so I turned my head away.

"Alright! Today's theme is..." Tamaki said excitedly, "Phantom of the Opera!"

I raised an eyebrow. This was slightly interesting. Tamaki then gave everyone, including me, an outfit and mask that covered only the right side of the face. Everyone then went into their own changing room and changed. The mask had a very tiny elastic string that I had to put on like I would an eyepatch so that the string could be hidden in my hair. The 'costume' was a pair of black dress pants, black shoes, a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black vest over it, and a black cape that could've doubled as a cloak.

I stepped out from behind the curtains and saw some of the others had aslo finished changing.

"I dunno, I kinda feel more like a vampire than a phantom." Hikaru stated as he swung his cape up, doing the infamous, 'dracula pose'.

"You don't really have the 'fangs' to try and be a vampire." I stated. Hikaru dropped his arms and just shrugged.

"Now," Tamaki said as he swung his cape around, "Let the ladies, enter!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (You hate me now, don't you?)

I sighed as the last guests for today left. The ladies were starting to question the type they choose for me. They were starting to think I'd be more of a bad boy since I was so 'insensitive' and 'rebellious' (That description coming from the fact most of them thought I skipped school yesterday). But, then some argued I was a prince, (Which I insisted I'm not) but others argued saying I was to classy to be a bad boy. I wish they'd stop fussing over things. Sometimes I was glad I was born into a different part of the world than them.

Everyone quickly changed back into their school uniforms.

"Tomorrow's Saturday! We can just relax and sleep in until noon!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered. Amazingly, Tamaki joined them.

I coughed into my fist to get their attention and said, "You didn't forget you have Innocence training tomorrow, did you?"

Their faces dropped and they said, "Oh..."

I smirked and said, "I'll have a Finder pick you all up at seven a.m. sharp tomorrow. I don't care if you're half asleep or even if you're passed out, you're going to training. And all of you better eat breakfast because lunch won't be served till one p.m. and there will be no breaks until then. Then after lunch, we'll continue training until eight p.m. But, since tomorrow is your first day of training, the first hour of the day will be used to answer any and all questions."

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. "You've got to be kidding!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I'm not, and bear in mind," I narrowed my eyes at him, "I was born into the order, so I had to do this training routine since I was three. If I could do this at age three, you can certainly train at age seventeen through nineteen." I looked at my watch, then said, "Now if you don't mind, I have some order buisiness to attend to." I walked out the door as everyone gaped at me. Timcanpy merely fluttered down and landed on my head before snuggling into my hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skippity

I walked into my apartment to find a million books stacked everywhere and Lupus sitting on my couch waiting patiently.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I glared at him and said, "Listen, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but we have information that the other would like to have, so let's make a truce for now and we can tear each other apart later."

"Fair enough." Lupus stated. "So," He fished out a journal and pen and asked, "What happened while you were missing?"

I sighed and said, "There's a third hand at play in this war."

Lupus raised an eyebrow, as he jotted the information down. "And they are?"

"They call themselves, Hell's Horsemen." I stated.

"And what does this have to do with your disappearance?" Lupus asked.

"Right after the host club ended on Wednesday, I saw a cloaked figure on a rooftop. I pursued him and dumbly fell for a trap in a secluded area of the woods west of here. Three other horsemen appeared and the first one started asking me for a key." I stated.

"A key?" Lupus asked, intrigued as he looked up from his notes.

"Yeah, a key. They said they asked the other Walkers for it, but when they refused..." I didn't have to say the rest.

Lupus suddenly stood up and said, "They're the ones who killed the other Walkers?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" I asked him bitterly.

He just realized the stupid question he asked and sat back down on the couch and looked down at his journal.

"But anyway, I would've attacked them but..." I paused and Lupus looked at me. I sighed, then continued, "They know a _very_ powerful form of Innocence Barrier Magic."

"How are you still alive than?" Lupus asked me incredulously.

"Tell anyone this and I'll _kill_ you." I hissed. "Tyki... saved me." I groaned at admitting it.

Lupus chuckled at my _misfortune_. "Did these 'Horsemen' say anything important?" Lupus asked.

"Only one of them talked to me, and he was asking me where Akuma came from and who they obeyed. He said I was wrong when I said the Egg and Noah. He made me guess again and said I was right when I said they came from hell and obeyed Satan." I stated. "But he nearly killed me because I didn't know what the god damn key was!"

"Nor do we know what it opens." Lupus said with a sigh as he continued jotting down information.

"Tyki told me." I stated.

Lupus raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh?"

"He said that when the hero and the Earl fought almost a hundred years ago, that their power was so strong when it last clashed, a tear was made in dimensions and that they both got trapped in it. They 'key', supposedly will open a gate to the dimension they're in." I elaborated.

Lupus stopped writing and stared into space. I cocked an eyebrow, than said, "Earth to Lupus, abort mission:Search for your brain. We have learned it never existed."

Lupus snapped back to reality and said, "Raven," He looked me right in the eye, "Do not open that gate."

I blinked in surprise, then said, "What?"

"If you do have this 'key', you can not open the gate. Allen might've been killed by the Earl years ago and the Earl could be lying in wait."

I shook my head side to side to say he was wrong. "I _know_ Allen's alive."

"How? How can you be sure he's alive? If he's dead, you could make this war a whole lot harder." Lupus warned me.

I ignored him and picked up a book with the title, 'Hell's Horsemen'. It had a picture of the same person I followed. "What information could you gather?"

Lupus looked up at me, then closed his journal and put it back in his bag. I just opened the book and skimmed over a few pages.

"There was an amazing amount of myths and legends on Hell's Horsemen, but little to no information on The Earl and Allen." Lupus answered with a sigh.

My brow furrowed and Iglanced up from the book and asked, "How can you have only a little bit of information on the hero?"

Lupus sighed, then said, "When I went to gather the knowledge you wanted, I found that almost every book on the hero was missing. The only book that was left had piano sheet music he made, nothing else could be found."

I reached up and grabbed Timcanpy off my head, then chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at the tiny golem. Should I, or shouldn't I tell him about Timcanpy.

I sighed, then asked, "How much do you know about old fashioned golems?"

He looked at me, then looked at the small orb in my hand. "Not much. They're a little more complicated than modern ones, but less efficient."

"Do you know how to retieve stored data without causing harm to the golem?" I pressed.

"I can try, why?" Lupus asked.

I gnawed on my bottom lip, then said, "This is Timcanpy." Lupus raised an eyebrow. "He was... Allen Walker's golem."

Lupus bolt straight out of his seat and exclaimed, "You're kidding!"

I shook my head and said, "I found him in a box in the storage room and... fixed him. But I don't know how to retrieve data from him yet."

Lupus rushed over to me and snatched Timcanpy from my hands and started examining him. Timcanpy fluttered his wings about worriedly, but I gave him a weak smile. Then a sudden idea hit me and I bent my fingers so they looked like a head, then made a motion like it was biting something. Timcanpy got the idea, and bit Lupus who let out a surprised yelp and released the tiny golem. I quickly snagged Timcanpy out of the air and whispered, "Good boy." Then when Lupus glared at me, I said, "Bad Timcanpy, don't bite people I hate when we have a truce!" My voice was laced with sarcasm and I grinned when Lupus glared daggers at me. He turned and walked over to the couch, then sat back down and started writing in his journal.

My eyes widened and I said, "Lupus," He stopped writing and looked at me. "Please don't tell anyone about Timcanpy yet. He's the only connection I have to my only living relative." I knew if the order learned about Timcanpy, they'd forcefully take him apart to retrieve his data and that would leave me with no information, and with one less friend.

Lupus sighed, but then said, "Only if you promise not to let him bite me again."

I sighed, then said, "Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

YAY! REVIEWS! They ish so fun to get and read. ^^

Ohh, now we know who the third hand is... But why did they leave the cards? Why do they want the key? And have the Noah really changed? Or is there a bigger scheme than you could possibly imagine? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

Also... REVIEW!


	8. Training Part 1

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Soulless Ghosty and DGM otaku have each earned a cookie!**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with five cookies. (9)

DGM otaku in second with four cookies. (6)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in third with three cookies. (3)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

I yawned for the millionth time that day as I read through the pages of yet _another_ Hell's Horsemen book.

I had skimmed through all the books, which took about two and a half hours, then choose a few, (*cough* a hundred twenty nine *cough*) and took them with me to the japanese branch.

It was ten p.m. when Lupus and I got to the branch and everyone looked at us wearily. They weren't used to seeing two people whom they knew hated each other's guts, _studying_ together without threatening to do bodily harm against one another.

We were currently sitting on the edge of the training pit with all the books stacked behind us, but Lupus wasn't reading any of them. Instead, he had a laptop and was trying to download information from Timcanpy, but it was near impossible since neither of us knew how he worked.

I sighed and tossed the book into the pile of books I already read. Lupus coughed and glared at me and I said, "Alright, I won't throw the books, yeesh." I looked at my watch and saw it was six thirty. I stood up and stretched, then said, "I'm going to go change for practice. Feel free to continue..." I looked at all the wires he had plugged into his computer, then looked at Timcanpy. "Whatever it is you're doing..." I finished wearily. He glared at me a moment, then went back to work on his laptop.

I yawned, then started walking towards the supply room for the training pit. When I looked inside, I daw some dummies that one would use to improve their blocking, then some that would be used for weapon training, and then there were a bunch of different weights for a multitude of things. Finally, I saw the cabinet I had been searching for and went over and opened it. Inside was a multitude of different clothes for training. I grabbed the first shirt that was my size, then a pair of pants too. I walked over to the other side of the room since they had changing stalls with curtains there, then slipped behind them and changed out of my school uniform into the easier to move around in training clothes.

When I stepped out, I tossed my clothes into a storage unit locker. I then walked out of the room and Lupus looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I had a dark blue sleeveless top that showed my stomache (which was still covered in bandages) and a pasir of black pants that were slightly baggy. The clothes were quite comfy and easy to move around in, so I didn't care if he judged me. He just shrugged, then went back to work on his computer.

I checked my watch and saw it was still twenty minutes till seven, so I went back over to the stack of books I had yet to read and grabbed a random one. I sat back on the edge of the pit and opened the book.

_"As there is a heaven, there is a hell. As there is a God, there is a Satan. As there are Angels, there are Demons. But what of the living ones known as god's apostles? There are Horsemen that follow and obey Satan._

_Exact opposites, but the same goal: To follow and obey the one they believe in._

_Horsemen are loyal to Satan, not for power, not for favor, but because they truly wish to obey Satan and only Satan. Their power is based on hell's fury. Any damage they inflict on another being is ten times worse than it appears. It's as though an invisible poison is dripping into the wound._

_Horsemen favor axes or scythes, but never wield a blade. No one knows why._

_It is also known that horsemen wil not give up on their goal. Even if their prey escapes, they'll continue to pursue it._

_Horsemen also have another interesting ability, once they draw blood, they can follow their prey where ever it goes."_

I sighed as I finished the first page. It was pretty much the same information I got form the other books. I flipped through some of the pages, briefly skimming them, then tossed the book to the 'read books' pile and layed down on my back. Lupus was glaring at me again and said, "Hate the Bookmen, not the books."

"Sorry, but the books are pretty much repetitive after the first fifty." I growled. Lupus massaged his temple as if he had a headache, then put his laptop on the ground and stood up. He went over to the pile of books I had yet to read and looked throught them. I watched him curiously and then he pulled out a really dusty black leather cover book that had a red pentagram on the cover.

"Try this one." He said while handing me the book.

"Why's this one supposed to be any different?" I asked. Lupus sat back down and put his laptop back on his lap before saying, "Look at the author."

I cocked an eyebrow, but looked at the spine of the book to read, 'H.E.L. Horsman'

"Lupus," I stated to get his attention, "This is just weak attempt at humor."

"It's worth it to give it a shot." Lupus said with a shrug.

I sighed and was about to open the book when seven people entered the training pit, most of them were half asleep.

I growled in frustration and put the book aside, seeing as how it was time to teach. I glanced over them and saw they were in different training outfits. Honey and Mori had karate outfits on while the other Ouran guys were shirtless with black sweats. Haruhi had black sweats too, but was wearing a grey tanktop.

"Alright students," I said, catching their attention. They looked at me, then at Lupus and started murmuring. "Lup-ass is only here because we've been exchanging information. So, just ignore him and pretend he isn't here."

Haruhi raised a hand and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes Haruhi?" I asked.

"What information were you exchanging?" she asked.

I sighed, then said, "I know I promised to answer questions today, but that is one I'm going to have to refuse to answer."

There were some mumurs as people remembered I did say I'd answer questions today.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their hands and I said, "What's your question?"

"When we were first at the order HQ and you were talking to Racquel, why was she going to Holloway?" They both asked simultaneously.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "There was a funeral going on at Holloway on Thursday."

"Who's funeral?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"Miko Walker, Hitoroshi Walker, Kikiro Walker, Kokori Walker, Kyonaii Walker, Hitosho Walker, Jajanei Walker, Itarii Walker, Ichina Walker, Ichiro Walker, and Kayla Walker's funerals." I answered.

All of the Ouran teens gaped at me and their eyes went wide. "Your family was murdered?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No, my _relatives_ were murdered." I stated.

"So you still have a family?" Haruhi asked to try and lighten the mood.

"No. My parents' names might've not been in that list, but they've been dead for years now." I stated with a shrug.

"So... you have no one?" Kaoru asked weakly.

"Nope. I don't even have my twin brother. He was killed before he was even born." I stated.

"Wait, how could you have been born, but not your twin?" Hikaru asked.

"On the night of my birth, I was born first. Before my brother could be born, somebody killed my mom, then my father. No one knows why they spared me, but they did curse me." I stated.

Everyone was quite for a while and I waited. I did say I'd use the first hour to answer questions.

"You're curse..." Haruhi started, getting everyones' attention, "Is it... Is it those pentagram scars?"

"Yep." I said with a sigh.

"But... what does the curse do exactly?" Haruhi asked.

"You know how the pentagrams are around the Innocence shards?" I asked. She nodded her head. "It made me take longer to learn _how_ to control my Innocence, and it also makes it quite painful when I _do_ use my Innocence. Although, since I've had this curse all my life, I'm quite used to the pain and it doesn't bother me anymore."

Another awakward silence hung in the air a while. "How exactly are we going to learn how to use our Innocence?" Kyouya asked, obviously trying to steer away from the awkward conversation.

"Well, you all know how Innocence has a will, right?" I paused and everyone nodded. "Well, that means it can also think, which in turn means it also knows when its wielder's life is in danger. Basicially, I'll be sparring with all of you, but I'm not going to go easy. Your life _will_ be in danger and you'll have to hope your Innocence will save you. After your Innocence has activated for the first time, it should activate on command in the future. When we get to that stage, we'll just do Innocence endurance and training."

"What?" Many angry protests were made by the host club.

"So," I said, ignoring their protests, "Who wants to spar first?"

All of them were silent. I sighed and was about to just pick someone, but Honey spoke up and said, "I'll go first!" I cocked an eyebrow and the host club just murmured for a moment.

"All right then, those not sparring now, step to the side of the pit." I stated while standing up.

The host club quickly went to the side of the pit, although Mori was a little reluctant. I jumped down and said, "Alright, we'll spar for one and a half hours, then I'll spar with someone else."

"Alright." Honey said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. How could he be so happy even though he's about to spar?

I sighed, then activated the Innocence on my left hand. A green light emited from the Innocence before my fore arm transformed into a blade. My hand was one end of the blade while my forearm was only a third of the length of the blade. It extended past my elbow and about two and a half feet before ending in another blade end. It had a light green glow to it, symbolizing it had Innocence.

I immediatly felt the pain from the curse, but ignored it like always. "Ready?" I asked casually even though there were many protests being given by the teens on the edge of the pit. Honey smiled and bobbed his head up and down. I raised an eyebrow. This kid, well, teen, seriously confused me.

I sighed, then took a fighting stance and got ready to charge. Honey tilted his head to the right innocently. My eye twitched when I realized he was messing with me.

I sped forward and swung my left arm/blade at him, but he jumped and threw kunai at me which surprised me. Since when did he have them and where'd he get them? I quickly rolled to the right to avoid them and immediatly got back on my feet. Honey was several feet away and was waiting for my next attack. This kid was skilled, so I didn't need to hold back as much.

I charged at him again, then quickly read his movements. Time seemed to slow down for a brief second. He was going to jump, and probably to his right. He was also preparing some more kunai to throw, maybe three or four. I snapped out of the time phase and swung at him, then when he jumped to the right and threw four kunai, time seemed to slow down again as I ran past the kunai till I was behind him and jumped in the air. Time sped up again as I swung my leg around and kicked him so he went flying towards the wall of the pit.

He quickly twisted his body around so his feet went towards the wall, then jumped off of it and flew back towards me. I brought my blade up as a shield and he kicked off of it and threw a few kunai. I let the kunai bounce off of my blade before slowing down time again. I peeked out from behind the blade and saw he was wreparing to throw some kunai for when I moved my blade. I narrowed my eye, then let time return to normal and swung my leg around so sand from the pit floor sprayed at him. He covered his eyes and I advanced towards him. He opened them and jumped back right as I swung my blade at where he had been at.

The 'battle' continued with him throwing kunai, me either dodging or blocking them, and using time to my advantage. It was an interesting match since he never used the same trick twice.

After a while, a sharp whistle pierced the air and I turned my head to glare at Lupus.

"It's been one and a half hours, shouldn't you spar with another of your students?" Lupus stated without glancing up from his laptop's screen.

I rolled my eyes and deactivated my Innocence. "Alright, who's next?" Honey tilted his head and I just motioned with my hand for him to go join the others on the side of the pit.

"Are you insane? None of us are as skilled as Honey!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Then I'll go easy on you. I would've gone harder on Honey if I knew he was a ninja with a limitless amount of kunai... I mean, where does he get them?" I asked while looking around at the countless kunai on the ground.

"Tis one of the universe's greatest mysteries." Lupus said as he clicked his tongue, but contiued working.

"Nobody asked you." I hissed at him. "Anyway, who's next?" I asked. I looked at all the Ouran guys and none of them seemed willing. I sighed, then was about to choose someone when Mori suddenly stepped forward. I looked at him, then said, "Are you another ninja with a million and two kunai? Or is it throwing stars this time?"

Mori simply took a judo stance and didn't respond. "Alright then." I stated as I activated my left arm's Innocence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

It was now twelve thirty and I had sparred Honey, Mori, and Tamaki. Mori had been almost equal to Honey, but he didn't use kunai or any type of throwing weapon. Tamaki... He was okay... but if I hadn't stopped my blade in mid-air a number of times, he would've been dead.

"Good match, but why didn't your Innocence activate?" I stated as I deactivated my Innocence.

"I don't know." Tamaki said while panting.

I sighed, then said, "Alright, go rest with the others." Tamaki just nodded his head and went back to the other hosts. I ran my hand through my hair and glanced over everyone. They seemed pretty scared. Except Haruhi... she didn't seem scared, but she didn't seem eager either. That's quite peculiar...

Lupus coughed and I turned to my left to look at him. He gave me a serious look, then pointed past my right on the other side of the pit. I spun my head around and my eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. Anthony J. Rouvelier was heading towards me with Link behind him to his left. Behind him were six crows that were used to restrain Exorcists.

All the Ouran teens looked at him curiously.

"Anthony." I greeted bitterly.

"Walker." He said with obvious detestment in his voice.

"Before you start complaining about meaningless things, might I ask for you to let Howard Link escort my disciples to the café? I don't want them getting any _bad_ opinions on the order." I seethed.

He glared at me, then nodded his head towards Link. Link saluted then went over to the Ouran teens and gestured towards the door.

"What's going on?" The twins asked.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it. Now leave." I answered while never taking my eyes off Anthony.

They left, but seemed a bit reluctant since they wanted to know what was going on. When they were gone, everyone stayed quite for a while to make sure they were out of earshot.

"Alright Rouvelier, for once I'm dumb founded as to why you have to ruin my day with your presence." I hissed.

A scowl remained on his face and he said, "You know the procedure before conversing."

I glared at him, then held my hands out in front of me. A crow stepped forward and put Innocence barrier cuffs on me. My arms immediatly felt heavy and I silently cursed. The crow then proceded to put a small barrier around me, making my body feel heavier. All the crows then formed a circle around me and put up another barrier, making it feel like I wouldn't be able to move, even if my life depended on it.

It became a slight struggle to breath and I hissed out through clenched teeth, "What accusation do you have for me this time?"

"Ravenel Adrian Walker, you are charged with the crimes of Treason and Murder, how do you plead?" Rouvelier asked.

"Not guilty. Care to elaborate on what the crimes are?" I seethed. I hated how Anthony always accused me of ridiculous crimes that are impossible for me to have commited.

"You are charged with eleven counts of murder, the victims being Miko Walker, Hitoroshi Walker, Kikiro Walker, Kokori Walker, Kyonaii Walker, Hitosho Walker, Jajanei Walker, Itarii Walker, Ichina Walker, Ichiro Walker, and Kayla Walker. You are charged with treason since you did not report in for more than twenty four hours and no one can vouch for your whereabouts or actions during that time span." Rouvlier explained. "Do you still plead not guilty?"

"I was at school during the time it was supposed my relatives were murdered. Not to mention, I would be a fallen one by now if I had killed them since three of them were Exorcists. And as for the charge of treason, I had caught sight of and pursued a level four Akuma that led me to a trap where two other level fours were waiting. I used too much energy defeating them and passed out afterwards to wake up hours later and find out it was Friday. So, again, I plead, not guilty. Not to mention, I reported in immediatly when I found out how long I had been out." I defended myself.

"The treason charge is lifted," Rouvelier grunted, "But how can you explain why you're the only Walker left?"

I reached into my pant pocket and said, "I have reason to believe the Walker line is close to it's end." I pulled out the card and held it up, even though it took a huge amount of effort because of all the Innocence barriers. "I don't know who sent it, or what it says, but doesn't this mean I'm the next target?" I asked/lied.

Rouvelier grabbed the card from my hand and looked at the front and back of it.

"And where did you get this?" Rouvelier asked.

"I simply found it in my hand when I woke up yesterday." I replied/lied.

Rouvelier glared at me, then looked back at the card. "Ravenel Adrian Walker, you are found innocent of all crimes." Rouvelier stated. The crows started taking down the Innocence barriers. As soon as they were down, Rouvelier dropped the the card and said, "There's no longer a reason to try and convict you, you're going to die soon anyway."

"Joy." I hissed while bending down to pick up the card. Rouvelier turned and left and the crows followed.

"I didn't know a lot of the things you mentioned." Lupus stated from his seat on the edge of the pit. I put my hand up as a sign for him to be silent a moment, then when I was sure no one else could hear me, I said, "Most of it was lies anyway."

"Oh?" Lupus said, intrigued.

"I'll explain later, I just need to rest for now." I said as I struggled to walk over to the pit's wall. When I reached it, I leaned my back against it and slid to the floor.

"Why do Innocence barriers take so much out of you? Other Exorcists' energy returns once they're out of it." Lupus inquired.

"I don't know." I replied, then yawned. "But staying up all night, then being stuck in a barrier is just too much." I yawned again.

"Take a short nap. I'll wake you when your 'students' return." Lupus stated.

"You're being nice... Who are you and what have you done with Lup-ass?" I asked.

"Have you ever considered that you don't know me that well since you've always seen me as a spy giving Rouvelier information about you even though I'm just a Bookman apprentice and I'm recording facts for history?" Lupus asked.

"Touché." I stated with a yawn.

"Sleep. You have over an hour before they return, you might as well do something useful." Lupus stated.

"Something useful would be to study more about the Horsemen." I yawned as my eyes drooped. Before I could hear or say anything else, I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

The host club sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria and looked at all the chattering Finders and few Exorcist. From what they could tell, there were three other Exorcists in the cafeteria. Two of them were parasitic because they had a lot of food and empty plates stacked around them.

"Does being parasitic type really mean we'd be that gluttonous without the nutrition pills?" Tamaki asked with a nauseated face as he watched the other Exorcist eat.

Haruhi wasn't really paying attention. She was watching the door where Link was waiting and silently wondered who that Rouvelier person was and what made Raven act so bitter towards him. Raven had said not to trust anyone here that easily...

The twins were also disconnected from any conversations as they silently dreaded having to spar with Raven after lunch was over.

Honey, however, was having the time of his life eating hundreds of different cakes. The chef, Gary, was pretty excited that Honey was a parasitic type and that he loved his cakes.

Mori was simply keeping an eye out for anyone he might deem dangerous.

Kyouya, for once, wasn't writing in his book, but listening to the gossip around him.

_"Did you hear? The Devil's apprentice didn't even go to his family's funeral!"_

_"No!... Really?"_

_"I've heard he's the one that killed his family himself."_

_"I've heard he's turned against the order. He was missing for an entire day and no one knew where he was!"_

"Kyouya!" Kyouya's attention returned to his friends as he realized he'd zoned out while listening to the gossiping Finders.

"What, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked with a frustrated growl.

"I said your name six times! Why were you zoning out?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"If you listen carefully and keep your mouth shut, you can listen to a Black Order version of high school gossip." Kyouya stated.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to listen to gossip Kyouya." Haruhi stated.

"Well, when you're in unfamiliar territory, it can be quite the useful way to gather information." Kyouya staed as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hey, Haruhi." Hikaru said to get her attention.

Haruhi turned her head towards him and said, "Yeah Hikaru?"

"Goldilocks isn't guarding the door anymore." Hikaru said while pointing towards the door.

Haruhi turned her head towards the exit and saw what Hikaru stated was true.

"Hey guys, I think we should go back to Raven now." Haruhi stated.

"Are you crazy? That just means we'll have to train our butts off!" Hikaru near-exclaimed.

"Honey sempai, Mori sempai, and Tamaki sempai all survived, you will too." Haruhi stated with a huff.

"Haruhi, going back there is like suicide! You'd have to be crazy to go back!" Tamaki exclaimed, earning some strange glances from the surrounding crowd.

"Then I guess I'm crazy." Haruhi said as she stood up so she could head back to the pit.

Hikaru grabbed her wrist and whispered, "Do you _have_ a death wish or something?"

"No. The way I see it is no matter what, we're Exorcists now. Raven's been an Exorcist for a his whole life and he's taking time out to just train us. He even joined the host club just to make sure we'd be safe. Isn't it our duty to at least _try_ and get our Innocence to activate so we can help in this 'sacred' war instead of being burdens in it?" Haruhi stated, making the other hosts freeze in realization at her words. Hikaru's grasp on her wrist loosened and she pulled her arm free and headed towards the door.

"She's right you know." Kyouya stated as he stood up. "Staying here is like admitting we're afraid to take another step forward. Besides, I'm sure Raven would hunt us down and drag us back to training eventually." He started walking towards the door as Haruhi disappeared behind it.

"As much as we'd hate to admit it," Hikaru started.

"He's right." Kaoru finished. The rest of the host club sighed, then stood up and went to the door and started heading back to the pit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip

Haruhi walked back into the pit and was surprised to see Raven sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. Before she could say anything, Lupus said, "Don't worry, she's just sleeping."

Haruhi looked up at him and asked, "Why?"

Lupus sighed, then said, "She's been up all night researching and she just went four and a half hours straight of sparring with three different opponents. Then Rouvelier had to come with the crows and put up an Innocence barrier..."

"Innocence barrier?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"People of certain descent have a type of magic that can restrain Innocence. Problem is, when they use it on Raven, it just seems to sap her strength away instead of restraining it." Lupus explained.

"Why'd they restrain her Innocence?" Haruhi asked as she walked towards Raven.

"The Rouvelier line has never liked the Walked line, so any way they can annoy them or torture them without getting in trouble pleases them greatly." Lupus stated.

"But, the Walker line seems pretty decent to me." Haruhi stated, obviously confused as to why they'd detest the Walker line.

"Did you know..." Lupus said, gaining Haruhi's full attention, "That the great hero, Allen Walker, was also, a Noah?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she was at a loss for words.

"Because descendants or relatives of a Noah also tend to be Noah, Walkers in the Walker line have been repeatedly falsely accused of being a Noah." Lupus stated with a click of his tongue.

"Have any...?" Haruhi let the question hang in the air.

"No, none of the Walkers after Allen have been Noah." Lupus stated.

"Than doesn't it seem unfair that he tortures them for no reason?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, but we have no say in the matter." Lupus stated. "Now, could you do me a favor and wake Raven? I have a feeling the others are going to be here soon."

Haruhi nodded her head, then walked over to Raven to wake her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

Sry, a few hours late, I know, but I got writer's block a couple of times and wasted an hour banging my head off the nearest wall trying to get rid of it.

Anyway, REVIEW-s are greatly appreciated. ^^


	9. Training part 2 and Noah Fight

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Yue-yan has joined the cookie scoreboard! Yue-yan and Soulless Ghosty have earned a cookie!**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with ten cookies. (10)

DGM otaku in second with six cookies. (6)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in third with three cookies. (3)

Yue-yan in fourth with one cookie. (1)

Note to Soulless Ghosty: I know this is a chappy late, but even though Honey and Mori are skilled ninjas, they need to use Innocence to destroy Akuma. They may be able to kick but, but won't be able to destroy Akuma unless their Innocence activates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

I yawned for the the fiftieth time and glared at Lupus. He didn't wake me up and Haruhi had to. My body still felt like lead, but I had to spar. This was a once a week lesson, missing one was just too long of a vacation.

"Alright, someone volunteer or I'll just choose someone at random." I stated as I placed my left hand on my hip and looked at my right hand boredly.

"Before we continue this little, 'lesson', could you tell us who that was that was just here?" Kyouya asked while pushing up his glasses.

"Kyouya! Thanks for volunteering!" I exclaimed while gesturing for him to come to the center of the pit.

"What! But, I..." He stuttered. The twins pushed him forward and said, "Off you go Kyouya!"

Kyouya glared at them, then looked at me and sighed. "Might, as well get this over with..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

I had sparred with everyone now and none of them had their Innocence activate. Kyouya wasn't terrible, but he wasn't great at dodging or fighting. Hikaru had dodged most of my attacks, but let his quard down briefly a few times, allowing me the perfect chance to expose his weakness. Kaoru was pretty much the same as his brother, but he kept his guard up better. Haruhi... She wasn't great, but wasn't terrible. I had to stop my blade in mid air only and inch away from her head several times, but she was pretty good at dodging to say the least.

I sighed, then said to no one in particular, "Why didn't the Innocence activate?"

All the hosts glared at me except Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. "Well, good work today. Go change and a Finder will be waiting to take you home outside the changing rooms."

All the hosts left to go to the changing rooms and I turned and jumped back up to the edge of the pit where Lupus was still working on his computer, but was in a mess of wires. I chuckled and he glared at me. "Find anything?" I asked, amused.

He glared at me, then turned his attention back to the computer screen and said, "No. I used to think old fashioned golems were just incompatible with computers, now I've learned they're completely compatible, just heavily secured with an unlimited number of codes!"

I cocked an eyebrow, then walked over beside him and looked at the laptop screen. There were a bunch of windows up with a bunch of codes and program buttons that I had no idea what was going on. I watched for a minute as Lupus clicked random buttons, typed in computer orders, then continued pushing more buttons. Something seemed off about what he was doing.

"Are you trying to _hack_ Timcanpy?" I asked incredulously.

"I can't get any information unless I _hack_ him." Lupus answered, not even glancing at me. I huffed, then looked at Timcanpy who looked absolutely miserable having all the wires plugged into him.

"Timcanpy," I said in a soothing voice as I walked over in front of him and crouched down. "Would you _please_ show us the videos you have of my great great grandfather? Please?"

Timcanpy looked up at me, then shook himself side to side.

"Why not?" I asked him, trying to be as innocent as possible.

He just shook himself side to side again.

"But you already showed me that one clip, why won't you show me any others?" I asked sweetly.

"He showed you a clip?" Lupus asked from beside me.

"Yeah, it was pretty much the same BS I went through earlier. Rouvelier falsely accusing the Walker line, _again._" I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Lupus asked, shocked.

"Because nothing really important happened in the clip." I stated. "And I just don't like you enough to tell you."

I turned back towards Timcanpy and said, "If you just give us access to your data storage, this will be over sooner." Timcanpy shook himself side to side again.

I sighed, then asked Lupus, "Have you gotten _anywhere_ in trying to hack him?"

"No..." Lupus trailed off, ashamed. "But I've tryed creating stronger hacking programs, but this golem has a stronger defense than a government computer."

"How's that even possible?" I asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Lupus muttered.

I raised an eyebrow, then looked at the miserable little golem. I sighed before saying, "If you can't hack him before midnight, then just stop. I don't know why, but I think this golem is more human than the others."

"What?" Lupus exclaimed.

"'What?' About the stop at midnight thing, or the 'human' thing?" I asked.

"The midnight thing! I might not be able to hack him by then!" Lupus shouted.

"Then he'll remain unhacked. It's just pure torture to try hacking him for hours on end without giving him a break." I stated.

Lupus glared at me, then muttered something and continued trying to hack Timcanpy.

I stood up, then walked back to the spot I had been sitting at earlier that day, before the ouran teens arrived, and picked up the black book with the red pentagram. I sat down and flipped open to the firt page.

_"Forget everything you have learned about Hell and its servants. You mortals only know lies."_

I cocked an eyebrow. This was interesting... and rude.

_"The servant's known as Horsemen are merely humans unlucky enough to have Satan transform them. They must obey Satan so that he will relinquish his hold on them. If they do not, he will immediatly kill them and send them to the deepest pits of hell. _

_But, there is one whom can save them! A creature that god chooses and endows with the heart. The one with the heart is the only one whom can save them! But__, the one with the heart will most likely be killed by a horseman since the heart is one of the objects Satan wishes to have in his possession._

_If only the horsemen knew what it looked like..."_

I thought for a moment. This book wouldn't make sense to a normal person, but the 'heart' could be the Innocence. But if that were true, it'd be impossible to kill a horseman.

I skimmed through the pages and stopped when I caught site of a word, no, a _name_, I hoped I had read wrong. I read the page and it said,

_"...and in exchange for the secret of how to create demons, the Millenium Earl offered to corrupt the beings that worshipped god that were known as, 'Noah', and destroy the heart. Of course, Satan took great delight in finding the strange being could corrupt them, so he agreed to the deal. _

_The horsemen became unnessecary for a while, so Satan relinquished his hold on them. But, his demons started self destructing for unknown reasons. He was losing his servants, so he choose four new beings to be his horsemen._

_Using them, he discovered the Millenium Earl had betrayed him._

_The Millenium Earl had tampered with the Demons and caused them to start self destructing. When Satan ordered his horsemen to hunt down the Earl, he was nowhere to be found, leaving an infuriated Satan to plot his revenge._

_But the Horsemen did learn two things. One was that the Earl had suceeded in corrupting the Noah, and the second being the Earl was using Demons to try and destroy all the humans."_

"Hey Lupus." I stated as I looked up from the book.

"What?" He asked as he busily typed away.

"Did you ever read this book?" I asked.

"No. I found no reason to." He paused from typing and looked at me. "Why? Is there something in it?"

"Sorta. Nothing about Allen or the key, but some information on the Earl." I stated. His eyes widened and he put out his hand as a silent demand to give him the book. I handed it to him and he read the page.

"I'd say it lies, but it's too accurate. They know about the Earl, the fact he can control demons, and the Noah. And looking at the worn pages, I'd say it dates back to the 1500's." Lupus stated as he observed the book.

I grabbed it out of his hands and said, "That's nice to know, but I still need to read it."

He glared at me, so I tapped the back of my wrist and smile when his face paled. He immmediatly went back to trying to hack Timcanpy since I was serious about him stopping at midnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

I tapped my foot impatiently as the elevator climbed to the 57th floor. I had changed back at the Japanese branch and had my Ouran uniform in a bag and was now wearing another order uniform. Lupus had been unsuccesful in hacking Timcanpy, whom was now hiding in my pocket and was very grateful to be freed of the wires. I looked down at my right hand which held the book by 'H.E.L. Horsman'. I had read all the others back at base and told Lupus he could take them back to Bookman headquarters for me and he called me an 'unappreciative slavedriver'. I ignored him of course, otherwise he'd be dead.

The elevator 'ding'-ed as it finally made it to my floor. I stepped out when the doors opened and went to my apartment door. As soon as I opened it, I set the book on a stand next to the door and flicked the lightswitch on. I froze when I saw a certain person standing in the middle of the room, holding a book up, and staring at me, surprised.

"What the hell Tyki! Having an apartment below mine isn't enough? You have to fuckin' break and enter too?" I yelled at him.

"I didn't so much 'break' as I did 'enter'." Tyki stated with a smirk. "And what's with all these books? Normally you'd be the one to kill and ask questions later."

"Yeah, well when I can't 'kill', I research my opponent to know they're weaknesses. The only reason you're still alive is because there isn't much useful information on you." I retorted.

"I'm wounded! You'd really try to kill me?" Tyki said as he clutched his chest like it was in pain.

I glared at him, then said, "Fuck you."

"Love ya too." He said with a wink.

I flipped him off and said, "Shut up, and get out my apartment."

"Or what?" Tyki asked with an amused smirk. "If you call the police, I'll just kill themand draw a lot of unwanted attention to you. And if you call the order, there will be a lot of damage to the surrounding area, and you'll most likely be accused of treason again."

I growled in frustration, then stepped to the side of my door and pointed out towards the hall. "Out. Now." I hissed.

"Maybe I don't wanna leave." Tyki said childishly as he walked over and sat down on my couch. "The 57th floor is a lot nicer than the 56th floor. I has such a better view than my room."

"Tyki, I don't want to argue at," I glanced at the clock in my livingroom. "Two in the morning, so just leave."

"But I don't want to be all _alone_ in my apartment." Tyki said with a pout on his face.

"Then get a lonely guy cat." I stated from my spot by the door.

"Here, kitty-kitty-kitty. Here girl." Tyki called to me while patting the cushion on the couch next to him.

"Out." I stated as I pointed towards the hall again.

"Aww, Raven's angry... Does she want some catnip?" Tyki asked with an amused grin.

"No Raven wouldn't want some catnip, and of course she'd be angry if she walked into her apartment to find her arch enemy walking around with one of her book! Wait," I paused a moment, "Why were you even _in_ here in the first place?"

Tyki looked away and started whistling innocently.

"Ty-KI!" I yelled angrily.

"I did nothing wrong."

"Tyki."

"..."

"Tyki!"

"..."

"TYKI!"

"..."

I picked up the nearest hardcover book and chucked it at him, succesfully hitting him on the head.

"OW! What was that for!" He yelled.

"For being a fucking pedophile! Now get out!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I wouldn't be a 'fucking' pedophile unless-" Tyki started.

"GET OUT BEFORE I GO DRAGON ON YOUR ASS!" I yelled at him.

"And destroy the top floor of the Katsugaya hotel? I know you wouldn't do that." Tyki said with a smirk.

"Try me." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'd love to." Tyki stated with the same smirk.

I glared at him, then activated the Innocence on my hands, turning them into two giant blades.

"Out." I gave him one last warning.

"Hmm? I thought you said dragon, not blades." he stated. That was it, I snapped.

I charged towards him and swung my right blade at him, but he simply phased through the back of the couch and I ended up cutting it in two.

"So how'd training go?" Tyki asked casually, as if his life wasn't in danger at the moment.

I jumped forward and swung my left blade to decapitate him, but he ducked and stepped to the right. (My right, his left.)

"I'm guessing it could have gone better?" He stated with a bored expression.

I swung the back of my right blade at him as I turned and he ducked. I proceded to try and stab him a multitude of times, but he dodged each attack.

"If I'm correct, didn't you have to have an Akuma attack you to have your Innocence activate?" Tyki casually asked as he started backing up to dodge my attacks.

I sped up the pace and almost hit him when he let his guard down, but he quickly jumped back and I missed. As he continued backing up, he hit a wall and right when I thought I had him, he phased through it. I sliced a triangle in it and kicked it, only to see it led to outside and that Tyki was standing on air.

"If having an Akuma attack you activated your Innocence, don't you think having an Akuma attack your disciples will activate theirs?" Tyki asked with a smirk.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on them!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, I won't, unless **you**give me permission." Tyki stated.

"Than you should know you're _never_ going near them!" I yelled at him.

"You train them every Saturday, right?" Tyki asked casually, completely ignoring my question.

"I'm not answering that." I answered.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Tyki asked smugly.

"Why do you even care? You're probably only plotting to destroy them!" I yelled at him.

Tyki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many times do I have to say it? Us Noah were wrong! We're trying to help now!"

"Prove it." I hissed.

Tyki sighed, then whistled. A moment later an Akuma appeared and I immediatly got in a defensive stance.

"Yes Master Tyki?" The level three Akuma asked.

"Let this Exorcist destroy you." Tyki stated, surprising both me and the Akuma.

"What?" Both of us asked incredulously.

"You want me to prove myself? Fine. You can destroy this Akuma and he won't fight back. I'm letting you destroy him since any other way would lead to his soul being destroyed." Tyki stated.

"Master Tyki!" The Akuma exclaimed.

"I don't believe you." I stated as I kept my guard up and eyed the Noah and Akuma suspiciously.

"I'm not lying, trust me." Tyki said as he stepped towards me and held out his hand.

I stared at his hand warily a moment and wasn't sure what to think. Here was a Noah, my arch enemy and part time stalker that was in desperate need of a lonely guy cat, and he was asking me to trust him?

I suddenly felt something squirming in my pocket, then Timcanpy zipped out of it. He hovered in front of me and glared - in a way - at Tyki.

I immediatly reassured myself Tyki was evil as soon as I saw Timcanpy glaring at him.

"Timcanpy doesn't trust you, why should I?" I hissed.

"You trust a golem over a person's own words?" Tyki asked, feigning hurt.

Timcanpy suddenly opened his mouth and played a video. I stared curiously, then saw Allen and Tyki sitting in a bamboo thicket. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and watched the video. They were talking, but about what, I didn't know. I suddenly realized when Timcanpy moved that Allen was greatly injured and was only about sixteen. Tyki suddenly plunged his hand through Allen's chest and I gasped, but then realized he had only _phased_ his hand through Allen's chest. I remained worried because he could still attempt to rip out his heart. Allen suddenly hit his arm away with his left arm, which I realized had Innocence embedded in the hand of it.

Tyki said something, then stood up. For a moment, I thought he was going to leave. But then, he grabbed Allen's arms, right below the shoulders, and a purple glow emitted from his right hand, first faintly, then blindingly. I even had to cover my eyes. As soon as the glow was gone, I looked back at the projection, mortified seeing Allen's left arm laying on the ground, unconnected to Allen whom was now laying on his back on the ground. Tyki walked over to the arm, then said something else to Allen. A purple glow emitted from Tyki's hand again and went down like lightning bolts to Allen's arm. It started being torn apart and I found myself deactivating my Innocence and covering my mouth in horror. Allen had been screaming the whole time like he was still feeling the pain his unattached arm was recieving.

When only the Innocence was left, Tyki made it float up into his hand, then crushed it. I gasped and watched as he opened his hand and let the dust float away. Allen had yelled at him when he crushed the Innocence, but was now laying there, almost like he was dead.

I felt tears threaten to spill over as I watched Allen tell Timcanpy to take Suman's Innocence and run. It was then I noticed the other shard of Innocence near Allen. I gaped in shock as Timcanpy did exactly as Allen told him to. He gulped the Innocence, then flew off. The projection ended and I found myself crying. Tyki had a surprised and worried expression on his face.

"I... That..." He muttered. He was now further away, afraid of what I might do.

"You killed him." I stated. "You _murdered_ my great great grandfather."

"I didn't kill him! Think about it! He was sixteen in that picture and it's _known_ he lived till twenty seven before disappearing! It was only attempted murder!" Tyki started grasping at straws.

"Yeah, 'cause 'attempted murder' is so much better than plain out murder!" I yelled at him sarcasticly.

"But I didn't kill him! That golem's just out to get me!" Tyki yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Timcanpy. Timcanpy immediatly hid behind me.

"You **destroyed** his Innocence." I hissed.

"But he got it back! Not to mention he scarred me with it! That Exorcism blade of his hurts! Even after it's gone, the scar still pains me to this day!" Tyki defended himself.

"And your about to be in a whole lot more pain!" I yelled at him.

I activated the Innocence on my back and two giant white bat wings, wrapped in chains. immediatly appeared. My body became covered with white scales and I grew bigger as my body filled out into a dragon form.

The edge of my hotel room was destroyed, as were the floors above me. But I didn't care about that at the moment, I was too angry and filled with rage to care. Tyki took a tenative step back and I growled in anger. I swiped at him with my right hand/paw, but he jumped back and instead, I destroyed the Akuma. I growled in frustration as Tyki moved farther back, too far away for me to hit him. I readied myself on the edge of the hole I made, then jumped away and spread my wings to soar towards him.

Tyki gulped, then immediatly started dropping towards the ground by choosing to not touch air again. I growled, then dove after him and watched as he got closer, as did the ground. Tyki stopped right above the ground, then started skating above traffic, earning him surprised looks.

I couldn't slow down fast enough and managed to get my feet down before slamming into the ground. I left four crater and the few people that were on the street sidewalks started screaming and running away. Traffic stopped, swerved away, or did a u-turn and drove away, past the speed limit. I ignored the traffic by simply stepping over it and began pursuing Tyki.

He swerved left and phased into a building. I growled and started looking all around the building by circling it. On my second lap, I saw Tyki about a block away, heading away from me. I growled, then began pursuing him again.

If only I knew that was a news-station I had just circled...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

Kyouya had gone directly to bed when he arrived home. Exorcist training was exhausting. He passed out at eight, only to be awoken at two thirty a.m. by the person he labeled as an 'asshole' for waking him that early in the morning. He reached over to his cell phone after it rang for the fifth time and flipped it open before hissing, "What Tamak-"

Before he could finish, Tamaki yelled in his ear, "TURN ON CHANNEL EIGHT NOW! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Kyouya blinked, then reached over to his bed stand and picked up his glasses while saying, "What are you talking about you blathering idiot?"

"JUST TURN YOUR TV ON!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyouya pulled the phone away from his ear as Tamaki yelled, then put his glasses on and slowly returned the phone to his ear. "Alright, just give me a minute." Kyouya surrendered, half curious as to what could possibly be happening at two thirty in the morning.

Maybe it was a bomb? Or possibly a terrorist attack? Maybe a massive fire or wreck?... Kyouya clicked the on button on his remote and changed the channel to channel eight.

He was surprised to say the least.

The title on the bottom of the screen said, '_Dragon Pursuing Ghost_', and on screen, was a white dragon with chains around its wings and front wrist, and it was chasing after a strange man in a tux that seemed to be... _phasing through things?_

"Kyouya!" Tamaki's voice rang through the phone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kyouya asked incredulously as he watched the dragon caused traffic to stop or swerve and crash, smashed corners of buildings trying to hit the ghost, and left craters in the ground because it was using such force.

"Shouldn't we do something? I mean, I know we're new to this whole Excorcist thing, but that dragon could be an Akuma for all we know and that could be a new Exorcist it's chasing!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but we can't really do anything to try and help. I mean, we couldn't even get our 'Innocence to activate'. How would we help in a situation like that?" Kyouya asked.

"We could at least try! Maybe trying to help will do _something_!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"The only ones of us that could help would be Honey and Mori! At least they can fight!" Kyouya yelled angrily into the phone.

"And that's why they already left!" Tamaki yelled into the phone.

"What?" Kyouya asked, shocked.

"Honey and Mori went to help fight, Hikaru and Kaoru are setting up road detours, and Haruhi's helping getting people out of wrecks to help treat them until the paramedics arrive! I'm heading down to help her now! You should try doing something too!" Tamaki yelled angrily before hanging up.

Kyouya let the phone slip from his grasp and sighed, "What am I doing?"

He got up and prepared to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

I continued chasing Tyki and became increasingly infuriated as he eluded my grasp, or rather, punches.

I was about to swipe at him again, but three objects flew at my face and one of them managed to slip under a scale and cut my skin while the other two bounced off my scales. I growled and turned my head towards the source of the projectiles and my eyes widened when I saw Honey with Mori standing behind him.

"Leave that Excorcist alone you mean Akuma!" Honey called out, like he was standing up to the school bully. My eye twitched and I thought, 'Can he _really_ not tell it's me?'

_'Well... you ARE in a dragon form, which, if I'm not mistaken, they've never seen before.' _The Noah of art said sarcasticly.

'_Shut up._' I thought to it as I turned my attention back towards Tyki, only to see he had disappeared. I roared in anger, then started walking around quickly, searching for him. I didn't get far before Honey threw more kunai at me. I hissed as some of them went under my scales and started cutting the skin beneath them. Since they were stuck under the scales, there was really no way to get them out.

I turned back towards Honey and he yelled, "I said leave him alone you meanie!"

I stomped my foot in front of him in hopes to scare him off, but he merely jumped and stood his ground. I narrowed my eyes at him, then stuck my head near him and growled.

He stayed there and pointed at me and said, "No! Bad Akuma! Don't attack people!"

"He's right you know, you're harming more people than me." Tyki stated from atop a building. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. I jumped up and flapped my wings at the same time to reach him, only to have him phase down through the building out of my grasp. I hovered in the air and roared in frustration. Tyki was truly pissing me off.

"Why can't we just talk about this instead of trying to destroy everything within a two mile radius?" Tyki asked as he sat indian style on a rooftop.

_'CAUSE YOU KILLED MY GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER! _I wanted to scream at him.

"I was stupid back then! I know that! And it's not like I actually killed him!" Tyki yelled to me.

I swiped at him and missed _again_ as he sank into the building. I felt a few more kunai hit my left side and slide under my scales and I hissed. I ignored it and looked around for Tyki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

Honey threw more kunai at the dragon, which he thought was an Akuma, to try and get its attention away from the person he thought was an Exorcist. He had gotten its attention before, but it wouldn't really focus on him.

The Exorcist suddenly appeared out of the ground in front of him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get that Akuma's attention away from you. It seemed like you were having some trouble in defeating it." Honey answered happily.

The man chuckled, then said, "Kid, you're completely wrong."

Honey furrowed his eyebrow and tilted his head to the right before asking, "What am I wrong about?"

Tyki laughed, then pointed at the dragon and said, "That's the Exorcist," Then pointed to himself and said, "I'm a Noah. Seeing as how you're an Exorcist disciple, you should be able to put two and two together to figure out where you-"

He was cut off as the dragon's front left paw slammed down on top of him. Tyki looked up from between the fingers/toes and said, "I deserved that." The dragon, in turn, put more force onto its paw, practicly suffocating Tyki. "And this." Tyki stated before phasing through the ground. The dragon growled in frustration and hit the ground where Tyki had just been at.

"Umm, mister Exorcist?" Honey called out, making the dragon glance at him with a mix of anger and worry. "Sorry about the kunai..." Honey trailed off shamefully. The dragon snorted, then shook itself like a wet dog would, relinquishing its scales' holds on some of the annoyingly pointy ninja weapons. Then it looked around and realization seemed to dawn on it. It flapped it wings and rose into the air, then disappeared into the night, leaving a damaged city, a confused pair of teens, a regretful Noah, and a confused populace behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

Here's a riddle for you... What is it?

The word has seven letters...

Precedes god...

Greater than god...

CAN be more evil than the devil...

If you eat it - you shall live to see another day!

Did you figure it out? It's... R-E-V-I-E-W-S!

So leave one so I might live to see another day and post another chappy!


	10. Aftermath Part 1

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Soulless Ghosty and Yue-yan have earned a cookie!**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with eleven cookies. (11)

DGM otaku in second with six cookies. (6)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in third with three cookies. (3)

Yue-yan in fourth with two cookie. (2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

I flew above the city, observing the damage I had done. I felt like a heavy weight of guilt had been put on my shoulders as I saw the numerous craters, damaged buildings, car wrecks, and deaths I had caused. I glided towards my hotel room as I shrank into a smaller dragon, than morphed into a human once I was safely inside the room. I glanced back at the hole and facepalmed myself.

I had been so caught up in trying to kill Tyki, I hadn't realized I was destroying the lives of the people around me.

_'Well, the Noah of Art IS notorious for only concentrating on one thing until it's done.'_

"Shut up! I am NOT you!" I yelled at the Noah inside me. I lifted my head and looked around and saw the tiny gold orb I was looking for hiding behind a vase.

"Timcanpy..." I trailed off as I walked towards him. He dove into the vase to hide from me. My shoulders visibly slumped and I tilted my head down so my bangs would cover my eyes. I walked over near the front door and picked the book up from the stand. I looked at the pentagram, then carried the book with me to the kitchen. I knelt down to open a cupboard beneath the sink and pulled out a white bag with a red cross on it. I opened it and put the book in it, then closed it and slung it on my back.

Walking towards the hole in the side of the building and muttered, "Might as well fix the damage I've caused." I jumped out of the hole and landed on the ground, but people were too busy panicking to notice amazingly enough.

I immediatly went to the closest wreck. It was a bus that someone could sleep on when on a long journey and it was overturned and the doors were jammed closed. I ran to the doors, then kicked them open and ran inside the upsidedown bus. The driver was surprised to see me. He had gotten out of his seat and started helping everyone. I proceded to help him. Thankfully, no one was fatally injured. The worst there was was two people that each had a broken bone. As people that were treated were led out of the bus, a familiar voice said, "And what happened this time?"

I turned to see Lupus whom was also treating people. "I saw Tyki." I stated.

"You've seen him before without causing this much damage." Lupus stated.

"Timcanpy showed me another video." I explained. "In it, Tyki killed Allen."

Lupus got a shocked expression on his face, then said, "Well, this is new. Did you kill him?"

"He got away when I realized how much damage I had caused." I said shamefully.

"Any estimate on the extent of the damage?" Lupus asked.

"Eight square block area." I answered hesitantly.

Lupus sighed, then said, "The higher-ups aren't going to be pleased with this. And there's no doubt people will ask questions about the dragon. An event like this isn't that easy to cover up."

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You? Apologizing? The world's surely coming to an end!" Lupus said sarcasticly as he continued treating a person with a cut on their arm.

"Knock it off, there are more pressing matters here at the moment." I stated.

"Yeah, like, 'Are your disciples okay?'." Lupus mocked me.

My eyes widened and I turned to him and hissed, "What?"

"Well, this is their hometown and they could've been out while you were on a rampage. A true master would be concerned for his disciples well-being at this moment." Lupus stated.

"Oh shit, does that mean...?" I trailed off.

"I'd hurry and make sure they're okay before he gets here." Lupus stated with a dark chuckle.

"Can you handle the rest of the people on this bus?" I asked hurriedly.

"I wouldn't be a Bookman if I couldn't." He answered.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I hurried out of the bus.

I looked around and quickly thought. _"Alright, I know Honey and Mori are safe because they attacked me, so that just leaves Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyouya, and Haruhi. I just need to find one to-_ I stopped mid-thought as I saw Tamaki and Haruhi pulling someone out of a wreck. I hurried over to them and they quickly spotted me.

"Raven! Where have you been? A dragon's been terrorizing the town!" Tamaki yelled.

"I was NOT terrorizing the town! I was chasing after a god-damn Noah!" I yelled at him.

"That was you?" Tamaki and Haruhi gaped at me.

"Questions later! Helping people now!" I yelled at them as I started to help them get people out of wrecks.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" I asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are putting up detours and Honey and Mori-" Haruhi started.

"Attacked me, ya, I know." I hissed as I opened the first aid bag and pulled out some peroxide for a man with a cut arm.

"And Kyouya's sending his paramedics here to treat everyone for free." Haruhi finished.

I let out a sigh of relief at knowing they were all alright.

"Rav-enel, A-dri-an, Walk-er." A voice laced with dissapointment and anger said from behind me.

My eye twitched and I said quietly, "Wasn't my fault, Shishou."

"Really? Then where's the _other_ white dragon hiding at? Hmm?" He asked sarcasticly.

I stood up and spun around on my heel and said, "I was going after a Noah!"

"Which you weren't supposed to do! You're supposed to leave the Noah to us!" Michio yelled at me. Tamaki and Haruhi were watching curiously as we argued. "Why are you so reckless?"

"Why are you an ass?" I yelled at him. "I'm busy trying to fix my mistake, so either shut up and help, or go fuck yourself!"

I turned away and went back to helping the people that were stuck in wrecks and such.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

It had been a long night. It took hours to make sure everyone was alright. Link had arrived and escorted me to a condo in the woods. The order figured it'd be best if I stayed away from people for now.

I had explained to Michio what had happened with the Noah and how I had found Timcanpy. He still scolded me none-the-less.

All the Ouran teens had gone home when they knew everyone was alright and were probably all asleep.

I sat on the couch in the condo and watched the news footage that was replaying. The order had yet to get it off the air since it was such a hot topic. I turned the TV off, then sighed and leaned back into the couch. I turned my head to the right and looked at the med-bag that was beside me on the couch, I reached over into it, then pulled out the horsemen book.

"The Earl's gone, so why do they want the key?" I asked no one in particular.

_"Maybe it's not truly the Earl they're after. They might be after your great great grandfather." _The Noah of art said a bit too cheerfully.

"He's dead. He couldn't have survived." I stated.

_"Think about it this way; He was sixteen when Tyki tried to kill him, but twenty one in the video where he kissed Lenalee."_ The Noah stated.

"But how did he survive then?" I asked.

_"Your guess is as good as any. There's no recorded history about him." _The Noah answered.

"No recorded history..." I repeated, then remembered the music book. I bolt upright and exclaimed, "Wait! There is _something_. It might have nothing to do with what's going on, but it's something!"

_"You're crazy." _The Noah stated.

"I concur, I'm arguing with a voice in my head." I stated with a smirk. I quickly picked up the phone, then realized I didn't have a golem nearby. "Damn it! I left Timcanpy behind in my emo mood!" I slammed the telephone back on the reciever.

_"Smooth..._" The Noah mocked me.

"Shut up already." I hissed. "Great, just great, how am I gonna contact Lupus now?"

"Well, I'm right here, but could you tell me who you were arguing with?" A voice sounded from the doorway.

I jumped and spun around on the couch to see Lupus leaning against the wall with a smug smirk.

"Umm, how much did you hear?" I asked as I felt a bead of sweat run down the side of my face.

"When you trailed off saying, 'The Earl's gone, so why do they want the key?'. Just _who_ are you arguing with if you don't mind my asking." Lupus asked curiously.

"I do mind you asking, so I'm not telling you." I stated.

"I won't get you anymore books." Lupus stated calmly.

"Damn it..." I muttered.

"Listen, you are NOT to record this or I swear I'll kill you." I stated.

"Why's it not to be recorded?" Lupus inquired.

"Because I said so. I don't want Rouvelier finding out." I seethed.

"You're a Noah, aren't you?" Lupus asked calmly.

I winced, then collapsed onto the couch, face down. "When?" I asked.

"Just now. I got suspicious when I heard you were muttering about a Noah on the plane when you passed out. Everyone assumed it was the Noah of dreams, but I know you need to have been in contact with her for her to manipulate your dreams." Lupus explained. "What do you think Rouvelier would do if he found out?"

"Execute me, then put my disciples through a living hell." I answered.

"Well then, we can't let him know then, now can we?" Lupus asked casually.

"Aren't you his spy?" I grumbled.

"You _want_ me to tell him?" Lupus asked mockingly.

I sat upright and said, "No! I just... You... You're on his side, aren't you?"

"Raven, Bookmen don't _choose_ sides. We merely try to be everywhere to record everything." Lupus stated.

I stared at him, then turned my head away and sighed. Now **two** people knew, and one of them I didn't even **want** to know. "Why did you even come here?" I muttered.

"To return this." Lupus stated. I looked up at him, only to see a tiny gold orb with wings flying towards me. He flew straight into my forehead and knocked me backwards off the couch. I landed on my back and coughed as the air was knocked out of me, then realized Timcanpy was snugling against my cheek.

"I thought you hated me..." I trailed off as I looked at the tiny golem that looked... bigger?

Timcanpy shook himself side to side extremely fast, then flew into my hair and tangled himself in it.

"Hey, hey! My hair's not a nest!" I exclaimed while trying to pull him out, but he refused to leave.

"I know I'm not supposed to have any emotions, but I find this situation quite amusing." Lupus stated with a smug grin.

"Oh shut up and help me get him out of my hair!" I yelled at him.

"I'mma have to say, 'no'." Lupus stated with a smug grin.

I finally pulled Timcanpy free and said, "I'll get you a pizza if you stay out of my hair."

Timcanpy perked up and fluttered about the room excitedly.

"Golems don't eat." Lupus stated.

"Timcanpy does. Where he puts it..." I glanced at the golem a moment, "I don't know. But, how'd you get him to come back to me? Last time I saw him, he was afraid of me being near him."

"Really? When I found him, he was flying everywhere and seemed nervous, and right now it seems as though he missed you." Lupus stated with a smug grin.

I smiled, but frowned as soon as a thought occured to me. I lowered my head so my hair covered my eyes and asked, "Lupus... What was... What was the death toll?"

Lupus sighed, then said, "Miraculously, two."

I flinched, then said, "Oh..."

"It was only two! Akuma attacks have done worse!" Lupus said to try and cheer me up.

"But... They died because of my stupidity... I'm the only one that can take the blame for their deaths." I stated sadly. The guilt waas tearing me apart. I knew people died because of Akuma, but... **I** was the one at fault this time.

"I'm shocked Raven. Since when did you have a heart?" Lupus asked in mock disbelief.

"Everyone has a heart, it's just some people choose to ignore it and that fact comes back to bite them sooner or later." I stated.

There was an awkward silence, then Lupus sighed and said, "Raven, how long have you been hunting Akuma?"

I gave him a funny look and said, "Since I was seven. Are you on crack or something? You should know this."

Lupus ignored my comments and asked, "And how many breaks have you had?"

"None. Exorcists don't get breaks. What are you getting at?" I asked him.

"Why don't you take a break for, oh, I don't know, a week? I'll cover the area for you if you want." Lupus stated.

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't take a break!" I yelled at him.

"I know that, you know that, but no one else has to know that you're taking a break." Lupus stated.

"No. I can't take a break... I can't." I stated softly.

"Why not? Your chance is here." Lupus stated.

"Lupus." I said, getting his full attention, "A while ago, you wanted to know _how_ I knew Allen Walker was alive."

Lupus cocked an eyebrow. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the playing card I had gotten from Allen. "During the dream on the plane, the last half of it was me unknowingly talking with Allen. Before he pushed me through a door and I woke up, he handed me this card."

Lupus was about to say something when I quickly said, "No! He didn't kill the other Walkers!" Lupus snapped his mouth shut, but opened it again.

"Wait, how were _you_ able to talk with him? Isn't he supposedly trapped in another dimension?" Lupus asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think about that until just now." I stated honestly.

Lupus gave me a strange stare, so I cocked an eyebrow and said, "What?"

"You know, we have no idea _what_ or _who_ this, 'key', looks like." Lupus stated.

"Who?... Hey! I'm not a key!" I yelled at him.

"It **is **a possibility. Think about it, a lot of crazy things that normal people would deem impossible are actually true." Lupus stated.

"I'm **not** a key!" I yelled at him. Timcanpy suddenly flew into my hair and started tangling himself in it again, so I quickly said, "Alright! I'll get you a pizza! Just get out of my hair and give me a minute!"

Timcanpy didn't budge. He wasn't going to move till I got the pizza. I grumbled since it was too early to order pizza yet.

My shoulders slumped and I said, "I can't take a break Lupus. I know more than the order does at the moment and I _need_ to know what happened to Allen and why these 'horsemen' are after him and the Earl. I _can't_ rest until I know." I looked down at the floor to avoid Lupus's gaze.

Lupus sighed, then I heard him walk towards me. I looked up and he was holding out a manilla envelope for me.

"Umm?..." I trailed off, not knowing what it was.

"It's the eleven cards with the wierd stanzas on them, including the coded ones. The order would have my head if they knew I stole these." Lupus answered my unasked question.

"Why did you steal them then?" I asked him.

"Because you seem to know more than everyone else and I think you might be the only one that can figure this whole mess out. I mean, how many times does something like this happen?" Lupus asked.

I sighed, then grabbed the manilla envelope, but immediatly dropped it. Lupus gave me a weird look, but I couldn't believe what I just briefly heard. When I touched the envelope, I heard the melody. The same melody I had heard on the plane.

"Raven?" Lupus said to get my attention.

I shushed him, then touched the envelope again. I heard the melody again. I removed my hand, and the melody ended.

"Do you see something?" Lupus asked as he looked around.

"No, I _hear_ something. A melody. A _piano_ melody." I stated.

"A piano?" Lupus asked incredulously.

"Ah! That reminds me! I need the music book full of the music Allen Walker made!" I suddenly exclaimed, remembering that I needed the book.

"Jesus! Don't suddenly yell things! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lupus exclaimed. "And why do you need the music book?" Lupus asked.

"It's the only thing we have on Allen Walker. I might be able to figure _something_ out with it." I stated.

"You're crazy." Lupus stated.

"I concur, I'm actually not trying to kill you and I'm listening to a voice in my head that's a Noah." I stated.

"Grats, you've finally admitted you're insane." Lupus stated.

"Oh, shut up and just get me the music book." I ordered.

"Bossy." Lupus stated as he turned and walked towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

Haruhi walked into first period class to see Raven already in the classroom and reading some kind of book. Haruhi walked towards her and looked over Raven's shoulder to see her reasing a... music book?

"I didn't know you liked music." Haruhi stated.

"What? No comments on me being a dragon?" Raven asked without even glancing back at her.

Haruhi sat in the desk next to her and said, "No. I'm pretty sure the other's are gonna press you about that, but I won't. Is that dragoon form like a... Full activation or something?"

"No. It's just the type of Innocence that's on my back that causes that activation." Raven stated.

"Oh. Well, what's with the music book?" Haruhi asked.

"It's the only piece of history that involves my great great grandfather that hasn't disappeared." Raven answered, again, without glancing up.

"What does it have to do with him?" Haruhi asked while leaning over and looking at the book's pages.

"All this music was written by him." Raven stated.

"Oh. Well, any idea what it would sound like?" Haruhi asked.

Raven sighed, then said, "Not really. I can only figure out what the music's gonna sound like after I play the first few bars, but I don't really have a piano and this music is a higher skill level than I can play."

"You could ask Tamaki to play the songs. He's really good at playing the piano." Haruhi stated.

"Maybe. I'll see if he can during the host club." Raven stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

Okay, writer's block sucks, the internet is being gay, and the next chapter is where she'll have to explain everything.


	11. Aftermath Part 2

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Variation on Ink has joined the scoreboard! Variation on Ink and Soulless Ghosty have each earned a cookie!**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with eleven cookies. (11)

DGM otaku in second with six cookies. (6)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in third with three cookies. (3)

Yue-yan in fourth with two cookie. (2)

Variation on Ink in fifth with one cookie. (1)

Soulless Ghosty: I'm trying to make pairings. I truly am, but it is very hard for me to write pairings. They ish my weak spot. It's just... I don't _know_ how to write pairings. -.-lll

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

The day went by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it can get after a dragon appeared yesterday.

I sighed as yet another girl asked me if I would slay the dragon and rescue a damsel in distress. Yeah right. Even if I wasn't the dragon, I wouldn't save a damsel in distress. Too cliché. Not to mention, I AM a girl.

As the final bell for the school day rang, I stood and started heading towards the classroom exit. Like always the red headed twins came up beside me and started dragging me towards music room three. Like always, I swore at them and demanded they let me go.

"Nope." Kaoru refused.

"Ya know, this ritual of dragging me off to the music room is _really_ getting on my nerves." I hissed.

"Hmm, sounds like a personal problem." Hikaru joked.

"Screw you." I hissed.

"Tsk tsk, such vulgar language coming from a prince." Tamaki criticized me since we were now in the music room.

"That wasn't vulgar. Vulgar would be me saying, 'Fuck you.'." I corrected with a smirk.

"We really must work on your language. But, the matter at hand right now is, 'You're a dragon?'." Tamaki stated.

"Yes, I'm a dragon. It's called Innocence shapeshifting. And, if you try to keep me from swearing, I'll smash your skull in." I hissed.

"You're the dragon?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Kyouya gaped.

"I was assuming Haruhi and Tamaki had already informed you of that." I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Oops..." Tamaki trailed off.

"I swear, you're all incompitent imbeciles." I muttered in english.

"What?" Hikaru asked, truly dumbfounded as to what I said.

"Nothing." I answered.

"He called us incompitent imbeciles." Kyouya answered. I'm guessing he knew english.

"Exactly what languages do you know?" I asked Kyouya boredly.

"Japanese of course, English, and Spanish." Kyouya answered.

"Crois que je vais avoir à parler le français que." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Exactly." I said with a smug smirk.

"I'm guessing that was french?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah, but as long as you don't know what I say, does it really matter if you know the language?" I asked/answered.

"Aren't we straying from the topic of you being a dragon?" Haruhi asked obliviously.

"In a way, yes. But, what do you guys want to know about it?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Everyone was silent and I smirked in amusement. "Why did you suddenly go on a rampage?" Kaoru asked.

My smirk disappeared and I scowled. "I didn't go on a rampage, I was chasing a Noah. Damn bastard got away though." I answered.

"Wait, there was a Noah? Here?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Yes. Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure. Probably the secoond most twisted Noah there is. His ability allows him to choose what objects he does and doesn't want to touch. So, he can walk on air or phase through walls. The only thing he can't phase through is Innocence." I answered.

"But, what was he doing here?" Honey asked.

"Probably creating more Akuma." I lied. In truth he was a fucking stalker. "Which means more work for me."

"What's an Akuma look like? In all the time we've been in the order, I don't think we've seen a single one." Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, she's right." Hikaru agreed.

"Akuma look like a bunch of different things. A level one Akuma looks like a balloon with canons sticking out of it, and it's impossible to describe what a level two looks like. Level two Akuma can look like almost anything. Then a level three looks sort of humanoid, but always twisted to some extent. And a level four looks like a sick sadistic fallen angel." I explained.

"Okay..." Tamaki trailed off. "But, what's with the difference between levels?"

"The difference is that the more people an Akuma kills, the higher the level it gets and the stronger it gets. The order isn't entirely sure, but it's estimated a level one kills a thousand people to become a level two, a level two kills ten thousand to become a level three, then three level threes each kill a hundred thousand, then merge to become a level four." I explained.

"How do they get away with so many murders?" Tamaki gaped.

"They kill off small insignifigant villages. Then there are some that disguise themselves as a boat or plane, then crash and take all their victims with them. But, the Akuma doesn't die in the crash, it just pretends to." I answered.

"Wait, if Akuma look like all these crazy things, than how was that girl that you accused of trying to kill Haruhi an Akuma?" Kyouya asked.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "First, you should understand how an Akuma is made." I stated. Everyones' interest was instantly piqued. "You see, when a person dies and someone that was close to them mourns for them, a Noah appears. The Noah then tricks the person into believing they can get the person back. The Noah brings an empty Akuma skeleton, the base form of an Akuma, and tells the person to call out to their loved one. Once they do so, the recently deceased person's soul is then trapped inside the Akuma skeleton, and the skeleton is programmed to obey the Noah. Once the soul's trapped, the Noah orders the Akuma skeleton to kill the person that called them back and, 'wear their skin'. The 'skin', then becomes the Akuma's disguise to walk around in public without being noticed."

Everyone - minus Mori - gaped at me. "That's disgusting!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's the truth." I stated calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Tamaki asked angrily.

"Because," I stated calmly, "This is the life I was born into, the cursed life that I'm stuck with, and I only have to bear with it for ten more years..." I muttered the last part to myself, but they somehow heard it.

"What do you mean you only have to bear with it for ten more years?" Kaoru asked.

I looked at him and 'hmm?'-ed. "It's the Walker family curse, every female born into the Walker line dies at the age of twenty seven. I've been impatiently counting down the days until my twenty seventh birthday since I learned of the curse."

"You're _want_ to die?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"Isn't that obvious?" I hissed at him.

"Why would you want to die?" Haruhi asked.

I sighed, then said, "Look kid, I've been in this war since I was born. That means I've been living with it for seventeen years, and having to bear with what it means to be a Walker." I snorted, then said, "A Walker... Supposedly the most powerful line of Exorcists... Supposedly the most respected... What a load of bull shit."

"I don't get it." Kyouya stated calmly. "You say this, 'Allen Walker' was a hero, yet you also say that none of his descendants were respected and that he wasn't respected himself. Is there something you're not telling us?"

I averted my gaze away from the host club and looked through a window to see dark clouds looming over head. My Innocence was reacting to my emotions again...

"You **are** hiding something from us!" Hikaru accused me.

"It's none of your buissness, so I see no point in explaining it to you." I seethed as I glanced at the group of teens.

"But we're a part of this now! Shouldn't we at least know the past of the order?" Tamaki demanded.

"You can know the past, but this is just one detail that's going to end the same day I do." I answered emotionlessly. It was true. The accusations would end because _I_ was the last Walker.

The air in the room was tense, then Haruhi spoke up and said, "Lupus told me something, and I think it's what you're hiding."

My eyes widened and I whipped my head to stare at her. She looked calm and all the other hosts were staring at her wide eyed.

"When?..." I asked, barely managing to speak.

"Back on the first day you 'trained' us." Haruhi stated.

I grit my teeth together and hissed, "Lupus is so dead when I see him again..."

"Haruhi! If you know, then tell us!" Tamaki begged.

"Sorry Sempai, but it seems like something important that-" Haruhi started.

"Allen Walker was a Noah." I stated, cutting her off. Everyone looked at me, but I ignored the looks I was getting. "The Noah are the sworn enemy of the order, yet one of them was an Exorcist, and it's known that descendants and relatives of a Noah have a higher chance of being a Noah." I paused and sighed. "Yet, none of the Walker descendants have been a Noah, yet Central still hates us. Well, I guess it's only me now. Leave it to them to not let a grudge die."

There was an awkward silence and I found that glaring at a tree outside the window was quite an interesting hobby.

"That's..." Someone trailed off, really not knowing what to say.

I sighed. I wasn't used to this. The 'finding Exorcists' or 'training them' and 'answering their questions' things, I wasn't used to them. I mean, I wouldn't have to deal with this if I hadn't found them and they wouldn't have been dragged onto this war.

Then a thought occured to me: Do they even _want_ to be in this war? I blinked in surprise at myself: Since when did I care for people? These hosts were getting to me. Why or how, now **that**, was a mystery.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?" Hikaru asked.

"For dragging all of you into this stupid war." I answered. I turned and quickly left the room. I needed something to distract me.

Akuma hunting was a good distraction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

(Lupus POV, because he's a silent ninja, bookman, stalker [not really a stalker] like that)

Before anyone could respond to what Raven said, she left. I blinked in surprise. Since when did Raven feel remorse?

"Wait, where's she going?" Kaoru asked no one in particular.

That was a good question. I should probably follow her. No, not to be a stalker, but something's happening and she seems to be a bigger part of it than anyone might think... Following her could lead to some information that would be important to record.

I glanced out the window and saw Raven already heading towards the gates that lead out of the school. I silently sighed, then slipped out of the room unnoticed. How they didn't notice I was in the room in the first place, was... amazing. Were they really that oblivious?

I shrugged it off as a maybe and finally emerged outside the school building to see Raven turn to the right after exiting the gates. I went over to them and saw her starting to just wander around; No doubt looking for Akuma.

Then I noticed something and pondered it for a moment.

Why was she holding her neck?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

Yes, I know it's short.

Yes, I know it's late.

And yes, I know you all hate me right now, and I don't blame you.

It started out as a powerout and my laptop battery dying, then turned into full blown writer's block and procrastination.

Although, I find it slightly amusing someone yelled at me to not end my story.

Hehe... Anyway, there will be no update tomorrow because I have to go to a family reunion.

'Til next time.


	12. Hell's Horsemen

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Variation on Ink has earned a cookie!**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with eleven cookies. (11)

DGM otaku in second with six cookies. (6)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in third with three cookies. (3)

Yue-yan tied for fourth with two cookies. (2)

Variation on Ink tied for fourth with two cookies. (2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

Why?

That single word was running through my mind.

Why was I feeling emotions?

Why were they making me feel this way?

Seventeen years of no emotions, why was I feeling them now?

"I blame having disciples." I muttered to myself. I decided then that I didn't need to look for any more accomodaters.

Instantly after I thought that, I felt weird. My entire body felt like it was slowly starting to catch fire and my neck became sore.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I lifted my hand to my neck. I exited the school gates just then, but kept my hand on my neck as I searched around for Akuma.

I blinked in confusion as I spotted an Akuma. It looked like any other messed up soul, but... I couldn't tell which person it was attached to. I was having problems with depth perception, but only with the Akuma. Why?...

I glanced into a store window as I passed it and my eyes widened in shock. My right eye wasn't the bright Innocence green anymore, instead it was a bright sapphire blue.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

My eyes widened when a deadly thought occured to me, and I slowly moved my hand away from my neck. Stitches were appearing.

I froze. I was becoming a fallen one?... Why in the world was I becoming a fallen one?

Just then, Lupus appeared next to me and I quickly tried to cover the stitches. I was too late, he saw them. He looked at me surprised, then got a serious expression and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me along.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled at him.

"Why are you becoming a fallen one?" He asked coldly.

I snapped my mouth shut as he led me to the park. When we were in a secluded part of it, he turned to me and asked, "What were you thinking?"

"What?" I asked him.

"Last time I checked, people became fallen ones when their will became to distant from the will of their Innocence. You changed your will somehow! What were you thinking that made it change?" He asked me with a hint of... was that worry I heard?

"I was thinking I didn't need to ruin anyone else's life by dragging them into this war." I hissed at him.

Lupus sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "You need to change your will back or everyone within a five mile radius is going to die. _Including,_ your disciples." Lupus stated.

"Then give me a good reason to drag people into this heaven and hell war." I said while putting my hands on my hips.

Lupus was silent a moment and it seemed he was deep in thought. "Alright," He said, snapping out of his thoughts, "If you don't find more accomodaters, humanity's defense will be gone and Akuma will kill every last person on earth."

I glared at him, then looked away and muttered, "That's a good reason." I felt the fallen one process slow down, but it was still happening.

Lupus noticed this, so he continued, "It's either everyone's life becomes hell on earth, or a few people that have wills similar to a shard of Innocence. So which is it? Everyone, or a handful of people?"

I bit the inside of my cheek as I pondered over what he said. A few people compared to everyone... It was a hard decision since I'd rather have no one involved in this war. But, a few people... just a few, instead of everyone, was a better choice. I sighed as my will changed back - not as strong as before - and the fallen one process reversed and I was normal again.

I opened my eyes, but kept them to the ground. "Having disciples is turning me into such a pansy." I muttered.

"Do you want me to ask central to give them to another master?" Lupus asked.

"No!" I shouted as I snapped my head to look up at him. "I mean..." I trailed off as I looked down again, "They deserve a few more years of... semi-normalcy. Even if it's just one year. And... God! When did I start caring about people? When did I even get emotions?" I shouted the last two sentences mostly to myself.

I heard Lupus chuckle and I turned my eyes up to glare at him. "What are you laughing about?" I hissed at him.

"I'm actually chuckling, and it's because one of the coldest Exorcists in existance is discovering emotions and has no clue on what to do about it." Lupus answered with a smug smile.

"I'm not that cold, am I?" I asked as I turned my head to the side.

"Raven, you didn't even go to your relatives funeral, you've beat up countless Exorcists numerous times and you refuse to look at any pictures of your own parents or even go to their graves." Lupus listed off.

"They were asking to get their asses kicked." I muttered.

"Yes, because I was oh so pleading to have you do a round house kick to the right side of my skull." Lupus said with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he rolled his eyes.

"You were spying on me." I hissed as I turned my head to glare at him.

"Yes, because being assigned to the same area as you and filling out a 'public property destruction form' is completely spying." Lupus said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You _refused_ to show me what you were writing." I snapped back.

"Because I needed to hurry to fill it out before the incident became public!" Lupus yelled at me.

"Su-ure." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I see some things have stayed the same." Lupus stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed as I snapped my head towards him.

He had an annoyed expression on his face, but it morphed into one of relief. "You're still the same old Raven. You're just finally letting your emotions show." He stated.

"Oh, hardy har har, very funny." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Shouldn't you get back to Akuma hunting?" Lupus said with a smug grin as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you go fuck yourself?" I hissed.

Lupus's face turned into a frown and he said, "Tamaki's right, you need to work on you vulgar language."

Before I could retort to that, flames burst up around us. Both of us took a defensive stance and I shouted over the roar of the flames, "What the hell?"

"'Hell' indeed." I familiar voice stated. My eyes widened in shock, and before I could move, I felt my body become heavy and I sunk to the ground.

I saw Lupus rush over to me and ask, "Raven! Are you okay?"

"Innocence... Barrier..." I muttered out. "Hell's... Horsemen..."

Lupus's eyes widened and he looked around and said, "Where?"

"Right behind you _Exorcist._" The horseman's voice boomed from behind Lupus. I saw the red cloaked figure, but before Lupus could turn around, the horseman kicked him in the side and he flew back into a tree. He amazingly kept his grip on his staff, and he somehow managed to stay conscious. Lupus had a huge cut on the side where the horseman kicked him and it was gushing out blood.

"Damn... He's fast..." I heard Lupus muttter as he pressed his hand over his cut.

"What do you want?" I hissed at the horseman.

"Like I said before, I want the key." The horseman said as I saw his red glowing eyes glare at me from under the hood of his cloak.

"I don't have the key, nor do I know what it is!" I hissed out at him.

He grabbed my throat again and lifted me into the air, but instead of holding me there, he slammed my back into a tree, making me have the air knocked out of me.

"Don't toy with us Exorcist. We are losing our patience." The horseman hissed. I glanced around and saw the other three horseman keeping up the Innocence barrier.

"I don't have the key, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you!" I yelled at him.

"Do you even know why we want it?" The horseman growled.

"To get to my great great grandfather..." I answered in a hushed voice.

"Getting to him is just a small bonus, our real target is the Millenium Earl, and we won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in our way." The horseman corrected.

"Either way, I don't have the key, nor would I give it to you if I did." I hissed.

"Oh really now?" The horseman asked in an unsettlingly calm voice.

I simply nodded my head, or did so as best I could in my situation.

"Not even..." He started, then pulled me away from the tree so I was looking at Lupus, "If it costs your friend his life?"

Lupus was in obvious pain and he was slowly bleeding out from the large gash on his side. I could see him becoming visibly paler.

"At this rate, he's going to bleed out in a matter of minutes unless he gets help. Of course, he can't get to any help unless we lower these flames, and we won't do so unless you give us the key." The horseman taunted.

I felt my eyes water, but refused to cry. "I don't have the key. I don't know where it is."

"That's too bad," The horseman said in a falsely sympathetic voice, "Too bad that humanity is going to lose another Exorcist!" He started laughing and the other horsemen laughed with him.

_"You know, you _could_ ask for me to give you my power. Well, basicly ask me to speed up the Noah process on you." _The Noah of art's voice rang through my head.

_Never._ I thought back at it.

_"Your friend's going to die at this rate." _It was quite a moment, then he continued, _"Innocence barriers don't affect Noah powers."_

_No._ I thought at it.

Going back to reality, the horseman was again asking me for the key. I grit my teeth together and knew what I was about to do was going to hurt, but I needed to get Lupus out of there.

I took a deep breath, then swung my leg back and nailed the horseman in the stomache. He released me and I fell to the ground as he keeled over.

It felt like electricity was running through me with every movement I made inside the barrier, but I'd have to endure. I stood up as fast as I could, which ended up being a painfully slow pace. I hurried over to Lupus and knelt next to him.

"C'mon, I'm getting you out of here." I tried saying calmly.

Lupus didn't respond. I quickly put my hand on his neck to check for a pulse and found it to be very very faint, but there none-the-less.

My eyes widened in shock, and I tried to pick him up, but before I could even get my arms under him, a boot crashed into my ribcage and sent me flying back into a tree. I fell forward and landed on my hands and knees before coughing up blood. I had no doubt some of my ribs were cracked, I could feel them.

The horseman walked over to me and used his foot to roll me onto my back before placing his foot on my chest and pressing down on it. "That was a bold move Exorcist, but a very stupid one."

"You're such a chicken. Why don't you take down this barrier and fight like a man." I spat out at him.

"Because I think tactics." The horseman spat back.

"Raven?" A pair of familiar voices called out. _Oh no... oh god no..._ I thought to myself as I turned my head. Behind the flames on a path was the Hitachiin twins. What the hell were they doing here?

"Run!" I yelled at them.

They stayed where they were and stared in shock. The horseman chuckled and asked, "Friends of yours?"

"Stop gawking like idiots and run!" I yelled at them, getting a newfound strength. They snapped back to their senses and were about to run away when flames flared up around them.

"Let them go!" I yelled at the horseman as I grabbed his ankle and pulled on it, making him fall to his back. The flames disappeared and I yelled at Hikaru and Kaoru again, "Run you idiots!" I pushed myself up, then hurried back over to Lupus again. I picked him up and grabbed his staff at the same time. I quickly stood, and when I turned, I saw the twins hadn't moved and that the horseman was getting back up. I growled in frustration, then ran over towards the twins and yelled, "Start running!"

They waited a moment, and when I was near them, they started running so they were beside me. We were nearing the park entrance and I flinched in pain as my adrenaline wore out.

Hikaru whipped out a cell phone and called someone while Kaoru asked if I was okay. I couldn't answer as my energy started to wear out. Hikaru put his cell phone away and took Lupus from me, and when he did, I collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

Hi, late update again, I know. Now, I must ask for everyone to refrain from lighting bags of dog shit on fire and leaving it on my porch.

Anyway, the family reunion was _awesome_. I won the grand raffle prize which ended up being a toater oven. WOOT. Then, there was a guy, GUY, that wore a yellow BIKINI. But the bikini wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was that he looked GOOD in it. -.-lll

'Til next time which will be real soon. I promise you that.


	13. ChitChat

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Umm, cookie for Variation on Ink for a threat? And a cookie for Soulless Ghosty!**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with twelve cookies. (12)

DGM otaku in second with six cookies. (6)

Miss. Jessi-Pon in third with three cookies. (3)

Variation on Ink tied for third with three cookies. (3)

Yue-yan in for fourth with two cookies. (2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

I was sitting in a white room on a white piano bench playing a - you guessed it - white piano.

I looked alright on the outside. Sure, there was some dirt on my clothes and a bruise here and there, but on the inside, I might as well been dead. I had five cracked ribs and two broken ones. Unluckily, one of the broken ribs had pierced my right lung and it was filling with blood.

I could feel the pain, especially when I coughed up more blood that was spilling out of my mouth and dripping off my chin onto my lap. I looked like a vampire. I scoffed at the thought. Oddly enough, even though I was in so much pain, I didn't really feel dead.

My fingers glided over the keys, never once stopping, even when I coughed, and played the calming tune from before. They only stopped when I sensed another presence in the room.

"Great great grandfather is too long of a title, so I'm just gonna call you grandpa." I stated, not even turning to glance back at him.

"I don't mind. It makes me feel less like I'm over a hundred years old." He replied. There was silence for a while. Not awkward silence, but comfortable silence.

"Grandpa?" I asked, catching his attention.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you know what the key is?" I asked.

There was a pause and I knew then that he did know what it was.

"And where did you here this term?" He asked a bit coldly.

"From hell's horsemen." I answered as I turned to him. I then gestured to my dying body and said, "Who else do you think did this to me?"

He looked at me slightly confused, then asked, "Who are you talking about?"

It was my turn to look confused. "You know, hell's horsemen." He still looked confused and my eyes widened in realization. "You never knew about the horsemen?" I shouted as I jumped off the bench.

I stared at him incredulously as he shook his head side to side.

"Bu-I-it-you-they-er-it-bu-the... Gah!" I stuttered out. I slapped my hand over my eyes and grumbled incoherantly to myself.

"Raven, are you alright?" Allen asked, concerned.

I removed my hands from my eyes and stared at him for a moment. I sighed, then asked, "Let me get this straight; You know nothing about hell's horsemen?" He shook his head side to side. I groaned in annoyance before a coughing fit started. As soon as it subsided, I continued, "And you know what the key is?" He nodded.

"Then tell me what the key is so I can keep the horsemen from getting it!" I shouted.

"I can't! If someone finds the key, the Earl could escape and I can't defeat him! He uses... freak magic!" Allen denied.

"'Freak magic'?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.

"I can't defy him... directly." Allen stated.

"Lovely. The hero can't do anything." I growled.

"Didn't you read the card I gave you?" Allen asked.

"Sorry, I speak english, japanese, spanish, french, and german, NOT gibberish!" I hissed at him, distinctly remembering the unreadable symbols.

"It's code, not gibberish." Allen muttered. "How good are you at the piano?" He suddenly asked.

"At best? I can play twinkle twinkle little star. Well, except when I'm in this dream place, whatever it is." I answered.

Allen groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you at least know which notes are As or Bs?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Great. Now you just need to find Timcanpy-"

"That golden ball of teeth, pain, and endless hunger?" I asked, interrupting him.

"You found him?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah! He was in pieces, and when I put him back together, he ran off, then bit me!" I hissed, recalling the memory.

"Yeah... that's Timcanpy..." Allen said as he sweat dropped. "Anyway, Timcanpy has a music score stored in him, but it's in code. If you get my music book and find the same song, you should be able to decipher the code."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Let me guess," I said as I walked over to the piano, "This is the song?" I started playing the song from earlier.

"That obvious?" Allen asked a bit dejectedly.

"For me, yes. Why? Because I've been constantly hearing that song which would probably make some people think I'm crazy." I answered as I stopped playing."Although, once I'm out of this dream, I'll have no idea how to play it." I continued a bit sadly.

"Do you know someone who can play piano?" Allen asked.

"N-" I started, then remembered Haruhi saying Tamaki could play piano. "Wait! I do know someone who can!"

"Alright. Get them to find the right song, then match it up with the version Timcanpy has." Allen stated.

"Aren't the songs titled?" I asked.

"They should be, but they aren't. I'm... kind of terrible of thinking up names." Allen answered as he sweat dropped.

"The great hero, Allen Walker, can't even name a song?" I asked a bit dramaticly.

"Nobody's perfect..." Allen trailed off.

"Then how do you explain Organization XIII?(1)" I asked, trying to make a joke.

"Who?" Allen asked, confused.

I chuckled and said, "It was just a joke."

"Oh." Allen still looked confused.

There was another pause of silence, then I broke it by saying, "I have a question."

"Alright."

"Why is there a Walker family curse?" I asked.

Allen paused, then said, "There isn't."

"What?" I asked him, confused and a bit dazed.

"Central agency doesn't like Exorcists getting too powerful, and they never trusted the Walker line..." He dropped off the sentence and I realized what he was trying to say.

"The Walker curse was just a way to cover up what they were doing?" I asked him incredulously with a some anger lacing my voice.

"They attempted to kill my master for being too powerful and knowing too much; It doesn't surprise me much that they've been killing the Walkers." Allen said sadly with a hint of anger.

"I'm gonna _kill_ those bastards." I seethed.

"You can't!" Allen exclaimed.

"Why not?" I yelled at him.

"You'll become a fallen one! Weren't you almost one earlier?" He answered stiffly as he crossed his arms.

I glared at him moment, then said, "Then I'm at least letting them know I know so they'll _back off_."

"You're not gonna let this drop until you yell at them one way or another, are you?" Allen dead panned.

"Do you even need to ask?" I answered.

He sighed, then asked, "Shouldn't you wake up now?"

"Eh?" I said dumbly.

"I can only talk to you when you're unconscious and I have no doubt you've been out for a while now." Allen stated.

"Lovely." I stated sarcasticly as I rolled my eyes. "So, care to elaborate on how I wake up?"

Allen cocked an eyebrow, then looked to my right at the wall where a door was.

I looked at it, then him before muttering, "Smartass." And heading to the door.

I reached for the handle, but then paused and my hand hovered over the handle. I could feel Allen's confused gaze on me. "I'll see you again, in the real world I mean, right?"

There was a moment of silence, then Allen said, "Most likely."

"When I do see you again... I'm gonna have a lot of questions for you. But, until then... Bye." I said as I opened the door and stepped through.

"Yeah... Bye..." I barely heard him say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change

I lazily opened my eyes and found myself staring at a white ceiling.

"You're awake!" Someone exclaimed from beside me. I turned my head and saw it was one of the Hitachiin twins.

"Thank you captain obvious." I whispered, finding it hard to say anything louder than that.

"Raven." A familiar voice said from somewhere out of my line of sight. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and saw Link, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki in the room. The voice, of course, came from Link.

I slightly cringed at the pain my chest as I scooted myself up against the headboard.

"Seeing your current state, you're going to have to-" Link started.

"Listen _bastard,_" I seethed out, earning some startled looks, "Forget the fucking report forms, I am _**demanding**_ an audience with central, tomorrow, at noon."

Link looked surprised. "What brought this on? You'd normally try to keep your distance from central."

I grunted, then said, "Yeah, well I know something now that I didn't before, and it's important."

Link cocked an eyebrow. "I also request Lupus, Racquel, and General Michio's presence." I added.

"And why might you be requesting an audience?" Link asked.

"You'll know soon enough." I replied crypticly.

He stared at me a moment, then turned to leave. As soon as he was gone, the four Ouran hosts looked at me.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asked.

"If you want to know, you'll have to miss school tomorrow. I don't mind you tagging along because it might be a good lesson for you in how cold the order actually is." I answered, wincing every now and again from the pain in my chest. "Where am I anyway?" I asked.

"Our house." The twins stated.

"Why?" I asked after a pause of silence.

"We won't tell you unless you tell us who you were fighting." Hikaru ordered.

I glared at him, then said, "No."

No one looked surprised by my answer. "Then I guess we can't tell you anything." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Fine. But, I have one question you have to answer or I'll kill you." I stated calmly. "Who dressed my wounds? If you refuse to give an answer, I'll assume it was you, meaning I'd have to kill you."

Hikaru and Kaoru paled, then said, "The maids treated your wounds! We'd never undress a lady!" An idea seemed to hit them and they were either side of me with smug grins. "Of course, not without her permission."

"Perverts." I muttered as I swung my legs over the side of the bed to get out of it, only to have someone hold me in bed.

"Hey! You shouldn't be walking yet! Your lung is punctured and your ribs are cracked!" Kaoru fretted.

I pushed his hands off my shoulders and stood up despite everyone's protests. As soon as I stood up, I looked at what I was wearing and my eyebrow twitched.

"Why am I in a _night gown_?" I seethed.

"Umm..." Hikaru trailed off.

"Get me some normal clothes now, or I'll kill you." I threatened them.

Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms and defiantly said, "No."

I cocked an eyebrow, then said, "Congrats, you're toughining up. That's a good way to survive in this war." Everyone looked surprised that I hadn't actually killed them. "But, I still need normal clothes."

"No. You need to rest." Hikaru plain out refused.

"I _need_ to get Lupus to get some documents for me from Bookman headquarters." I stated, then paused a moment as a thought occured to me. "Where _is_ Lupus anyway?"

Everyone was quite and exchanged nervous glances, instantly making me worried. "Where is he?" I asked nervously.

"He's at Kyouya's family hospital. He was in critical condition." Haruhi answered quietly. "He lost a lot of blood..."

I instantly felt all the energy drain from my body; It felt like I was in another Innocence barrier. No, I wasn't in one, this was another emotion; a strong one at that.

I was feeling guilt. It was a terrible emotion. I didn't know why, but I felt guilty for him being injured. The other teens in the room must've seen how I was feeling because Kaoru said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, that cloaked... person hurt him." Hikaru added.

"We also found out his condition's stabalizing. He got blood transfusions just in time." Tamaki declared.

But still, I felt terrible. Lupus almost _died,_ and here I was, asking for him to go with me to an audience with central. No, I wasn't asking. When someone requested an audience with central, anyone they requested the presence of had to be there. Other people could watch, but only if they had the requester's permission.

I was forcing him to go to an audience right after he healed from a near death experience.

I sat back down on the bed and put my head in my hand. Why was everything so hectic now? It hadn't even been the first two weeks of school yet and all this crazy shit was happening. Lovely. Just, bloody, fucking, disgustingly, _lovely._

"Raven?" Haruhi whispered my name worriedly.

I lifted my head up and stared at the wall. "I'm fine; Things are just crazy lately."

"Crazy how? It's hard to tell the difference after everything we've been through." Tamaki inquired.

"You probably only know the half of it." I muttered darkly.

A heavy silence hung in the air for a while.

"What are you not telling us?" Kaoru suddenly yelled at me.

I didn't flinch, didn't move; I had been expecting an outburst. "I can't tell you." I whispered. "But, I suggest all of you become stronger to defend yourselves. I know this war is going to get more hectic soon... I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt." I continued quietly.

_Yes, yes, you __**can't**__ tell them. Oh wait, you __**can**__ tell them, you just don't __**want**__ to tell them! Oh, what a predicament this is. I don't think this day can get anymore interesting. Oooh, I just jinxed it, didn't I?_ The Noah of Art's annoying voice rang throgh my head.

My eye twitched and I thought bitterly to it, _'Shut the hell up.'_

"Raven!" Hikaru shouted as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"You were spacing out." Haruhi stated.

"Sorry." I muttered. "What were you saying?" I asked.

Hikaru huffed, then crossed his arms before saying, "Is there a faster way for us to activate our Innocence?"

I blinked and stared at him surprised. "What?" I asked, not sure I heard him correctly.

"All of us want to know how to activate our Innocence. When Hikaru and I saw you fighting, then when we saw all your injuries, everyone decided they wanted to become stronger because... We're pretty sure that if it hadn't been you - if it had been someone else - they would've been dead." Kaoru stated, then everyone stared at me, determined.

"We don't want to see anyone else hurt either..." Tamaki said as he protectively put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

I stared at them in surprise.

"And you said it yourself, this war's going to be a lot more crazy, so we might as well start getting stronger now." Hikaru stated.

"I bet it'd be easier if you told us how your Innocence first activated." Kaoru stated.

My eyes widened from shock and surprise. That was a bad memory, I didn't know if I even wanted to tell them. But... They were going to be in situations like that later, so it shouldn't hurt...

"The way my Innocence first activated," I started, looking down at the ground and avoiding their eyes, "Was the first time I saw an Akuma... It was a level four, and it attacked me when I was alone in the woods. Right after it gave me a fatal wound, my Innocence activated and I destroyed it, but I nearly died." I paused, to see if anyone had anything to say. They didn't, so I continued, "At the one moment when it did activate, I was thinking, 'I don't want anyone else to feel this pain; I don't want this _creature_ to live for inflicting such pain so mercilessly.' Little did I know, that was the will of the two shards of the two shards of Innocence that allowed me to transform into a dragon. At that moment, I had discovered the will of my Innocence without even realizing it, granting me the ability to be allowed to use my Innocence."

A silence hung in the room for a moment.

"So," Haruhi started, "We have to discover the will of our Innocence to use it?"

"Pretty much." I answered. "But there's no way I'm letting an Akuma near any of you until you learn to use it." I could tell she was purposely trying not to talk about the attack, so I was just going to play along.

There was silence for a moment, then Kaori said, "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked him, truly confused.

"Everything." Hikaru said for his brother.

"If it wasn't for you coming along, we'd never know about Akuma and we might've ended up dead because of it." Kaoru continued.

"And now we can protect those we care about. Well, almost." Hikaru said with a nervous grin as he glanced back at Haruhi.

"You're not mad that nothing's ever going to be normal for you again?" I asked him a but quietly.

"Nope." The twins answered.

I stared at them in disbelief, then glanced at Tamaki and Haruhi to see them nodding their heads in agreement. I looked down and said, "Thanks..."

"For what?" The twins asked.

"For everything..." I said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End

Hi.

Lupus is not dead, so a lynch is unnesecary.

And sadly enough, my cell phone was dead so I couldn't take any pictures. But it was funny.

'Til next time.


	14. Meeting

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Soulless Ghosty, Variation on Ink, and Yue-yan have each earned a cookie!**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with thirteen cookies. (13)

DGM otaku in second with six cookies. (6)

Variation on Ink in third with four cookies. (4)

Miss. Jessi-Pon tied for fourth with three cookies. (3)

Yue-yan tied for fourth with two cookies. (3)

(1) Forgot to mention this last chappy, that was a referance to kingdom hearts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

After, and I quote, 'Resting for the day since my injuries were so bad.', unquote, I was now walking down the halls of the Japanese branch with General Michio, Lupus, and Racquel flanking my left as the Ouran teens followed a few paces behind.

Lupus and Michio were most likely worrieing about what I had demanded a meeting for since they knew my little secret, but Racquel was just curious as to why I had demanded a meeting.

Everyone was wearing a Black Order uniform and had different colored star pins on their uniforms. The stars were only used when central was called and they showed what the person at the meeting was there for. I was wearing a white star; meaning I was the one who called the meeting and had something important to discuss. General Michio and Racquel were each wearing a green star, and a yellow star. The green star meant they were there for protection. Basicly, if I thought I was going to incur the wrath of central in any way, they were there to protect me. The yellow star, meant they had no idea why the meeting was called and were merely observers. Lupus, had a yellow star, then a green and yellow star. Basicly, it meant if things did go out of control, he was to protect the audience and/or evacuate them. All the Ouran teens were wearing a simple yellow star since they were merely an audience observing what happens.

As we neared the doors for the 'prep' room, a crow waited outside the door for me expectantly. I glared at him, then flipped him off and continued down the hall past him to the meeting room. I could feel Racquel, and Lupus become slightly uneasy while Michio smirked and the hosts seemed slightly lost. The prep room was where Innocence barriers were put on the requestie to ensure the safety of central, but, hell, I was injured and like _hell_ I'd make myself a sitting duck for central's wrath.

Although, I was probably about to incur it. Okay, not _probably,_ there was no doubt I was going to incur it.

I spotted the meeting room's doors and pushed them open with no hesitation and strode inside, ignoring the pain in my ribs.

General Michio and Racquel went to the left of the door and stood against the wall since there were no chairs. Lupus led the teens to the right of the door and stood in front of them protectively as they stood against the wall. I stepped to the middle of the room, and instead of trying to look professional, I crossed my arms and made it apparent that I was pissed.

"Ravenel! You must follow procedure!" one of the people from central scolded me.

Four crows started heading towards me and I said, "Shove it and tell the crows to fuck off or I will specificly activate my Innocence to kill them, regardless of if I'll become a fallen one or not. I will only activate my Innocence if you draw first."

The hosts started murmuring worriedly, Lupus shifted nervously and Racquel and Michio stayed still; They knew I was a _man_ of my word. The central agents murmured amongst themselves worriedly as the crows stayed a safe distance away, unsure of what to do.

The agents stopped murmuring and the head one said, "Ravenel, you are breaking procedure code-"

"Fuck procedure and fuck you." I interrupted him, not wanting to hear his bull shit. "It's not like _you_ bastards follow any procedures. You just sit up in your chairs, acting all high and mighty, but you're just little chicken shits that treat Exorcists like your own personal dogs; And when you think we become to feral, you snap our necks." I glared at him with a murderous intent.

The Ouran teens were shocked speechless, Lupus became more intrigued than worried, and Michio and Racquel stayed as they were, but had a small glint of curiosity shine in their eyes.

"Does this meeting have any real point besides you insulting us?" The head agent asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, this meeting has a _very_ important reason for being called." I answered sweetly, but with malice dripping from every word.

"Then, will you get on with it." One of the agents groaned in annoyance.

"Alright; But let's make it a little game." I said, just to piss them off. "What did Ami Walker, Unmei Walker, Elisa Walker, and Hiamai Walker all have in common?"

"Ravenel, we don't have time for games." One of the agents groaned.

"Oh really now? You've only been playing a game for the past seventy two years or so. So, tell me, what do they have in common?" I hissed.

"They were powerful Exorcists of the Walker line. What does this have to-" An agent answered before I cut him off.

"Correct, but not the answer I was looking for. Let me dumb down the question for you; What did Ami, Unmei, Elisa, and Hiamai Walker have in common that happened around their twenty seventh birthdays that involved central?" I asked, adding a bit more of an edge to my voice.

"Was this meeting called to discuss the curse?" The head agent asked, amused. Although, if I listened closely, I could hear the small amount of worry hidden in his voice.

"Curse?" I asked innocently. "My curse? Why are you changing the topic to that when I'm talking about my dead ancestors?" I put up a confused façade and pretended to be thinking.

"Ravenel, we do not have time for games, so please state why you called this meeting, or I will adjourn this meeting." One of the agents stated.

"I should have known you wouldn't reveal your little secret." I said bitterly to myself, but loud enough so that everyone could hear me.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it; There never was a Walker family curse. You guys made it up as a lie to cover up that you were actually killing the Walkers out of fear they'd become Noah and become too powerful to defeat. They _knew_ too much and so you murdered them. I wouldn't be surprised if you killed the other Walkers as well." I finally got it out in the open, now I just had to wait for their reactions.

Lupus put on a calm face, but I could see it in his eyes that he was shocked and processing this new information. Racquel looked surprised and Michio looked like he wanted to strangle somebody. All the Ouran teens just looked shocked beyond being able to form coherant thoughts.

"Ravenel, do you realize the full extent of your accusation and how severly you will be punished?" One of the agents yelled at me.

"What do I have to gain?" I asked. "If anything, I wish the curse were real so that I'd know how long I'd have to put up with this fucked up life, but I don't want to end up murdered by the people supposedly on the good side. I don't care what happens to you headless chickens, but I just want you to know; I know, and like hell I'll let you kill me now that my eyes are open."

"Ravenel! This is a serious accusation-"

"Accusation my ass." I interrupted them. "It's a fact."

The agents murmured amongst themselves, then one seemed to become fed up and asked in an exasperated voice, "And who told you this information?"

I snorted, then asked, "Do you _really_ think I'd tell you? Just so you can kill them for disclosing private information? Think _really_ hard about that."

"...No?" One of the agents asked, annoyed.

"Congrats, you're only twice as dumb as I originally thought you were." I said sarcasticly.

The head agent stood up and said, "Ravenel, do you really think we'll let you leave here knowing that you know too much?"

Everyone froze. Tension settled into the room in thick layers. I laughed, undoubtably worrying some people. "And you thought I hadn't expected this? Really?" I asked in an amused voice. I gestured towards general Michio and Racquel and said, "I brought friends for a reason; Not to intimidate, but for protection. Not to mention, I haven't let any of the damn crows near me. Do you really want to risk a war breaking out here?" I glanced at Lupus and gestured to him to evacuate the teens. He nodded, then started leading them out, ignoring their questions and worried comments.

"Ravenel-"

"No." I stated, cutting him off as the doors closed. "I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit. I am fully ready to leave here without a fight breaking out, but I will attack if you make a wrong move."

"So it's come down to a street fight..." One of the agents trailed off as they stood up. "Tell me Ravenel, what was your purpose in calling this meeting if you knew it'd ultimately end in a fight?"

"Because," I answered, "I don't want to end up a slaughtered dog when I know things _you_ don't which could ultimately end this war, but I can't do that if I'm dead."

"What do you mean?" An agent on the far right asked.

"The first Walker ain't dead and he knows what's best for his kids." I said with a confident smirk. "He just hasn't been able to do anything until now. So, I want you guys to leave me alone and just watch as I make sure this war ends." With that said, I turned and started walking out of the room and gestured for Racquel and Michio to follow me.

When we were in the hall, Michio asked, "What makes you so sure Allen Walker is alive?"

"Tell me Michio," I started, "Do your eyes ever lie?"

"No," Racquel answered for him, "But you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know that, the real question is," I started, "Where do I start?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END chappy

. Writer's block and Procratination is a match made in hell. Speaking of hell... Kukukuku, oh, what I have in store for you my pretties.

Anyway, this chappy was just the meeting, everything unclear in this chappy will be explained in the next.


	15. Hell

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Soulless Ghosty and Variation on Ink have each earned a cookie! yuky16 has joined the scoreboard! yuky16 has earned a cookie!**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with fourteen cookies. (14)

DGM otaku in second with six cookies. (6)

Variation on Ink in third with five cookies. (5)

Miss. Jessi-Pon tied for fourth with three cookies. (3)

Yue-yan tied for fourth with three cookies. (3)

yuky16 in fifth with one cookie. (1)

Well, since Soulless Ghosty said nothing was really unclear, I guess I'll just continue with the story. But, if anyone has any questions, pm me or leave a comment and I'll explain things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

"I have a feeling you're going to hell." Lupus stated sarcasticly as he crossed his arms since I, again, refused to answer certain questions.

"It's what I'm aiming for, the question now is; How will I get out?" I added to his assumption.

Everyone stared at me wide-eyed, except general Michio, whom was looking at me worriedly. "Are you insane?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No. I need answers, and if Hell's horsemen exist, then hell exists; Meaning there has to be some way to talk with 'Satan' or whatever and tell him to back off. I don't know what his problem is, but I can't have him sending his horsemen after me. Lupus almost got killed and," I gestured towards the twins, "They would've been next if I hadn't been able to stop him, and I almost wasn't able to!"

"Raven, if you can barely stand up in an Innocence barrier they set up _here_," General Michio started, "What makes you think you'll survive hell?"

"Michio." I stated in a bored tone, "You're talking to _me_. I don't care if something's going to kill me, I dive in headfirst so I can end this war. It's no longer about 'Family Honor', it's about making sure people don't get hurt."

General Michio sighed in annoyance, then said, "Fine, but I'm going with you."

"I'm against it." Racquel stated as she crossed her arms. "I mean, we're you're friends and yet you won't tell us anything. We can help if you'd just let us."

The Ouran teens nodded in agreement. "No." I stated plain and simple. "If I let you 'help', there's no guarantee you'll survive. I mean, Lupus almost _died_ when he helped me."

"Now that I think about it, what was Lupus helping you _with_ when you two were attacked?" Racquel asked after pondering over something a minute.

"Nothing." I answered instantly while avoiding her eyes.

"You're lying." She stated.

"I know." I answered.

"Raven." She stated firmly.

"I ain't sayin' anything." I stated as I crossed my arms.

She glared at me, then turned to Lupus and said sweetly, "Lup-us... Will you please tell me-"

"Tell her and I swear I'll drag you to hell with me and leave you there." I interrupted her as I glared at Lupus.

Lupus glanced at me angrily, then turned to Racquel and said, "As much as I'd love to tell you, I'd much rather stay on earth so I can record history since I know Raven is one to..." He glanced at me a moment, then said, "Keep her word."

Racquel huffed, then turned to me and said, "Sometimes, just _sometimes_, I wish you weren't the most feared Exorcist. 'Cause then maybe once, _once_, I might be able to get answers."

"Maybe I'll tell you another time, like after this war is over." I stated boredly. "And Michio," I stated turning towards him, "You can't come with me to hell, I have a different favor I need to ask of you."

Michio cocked an eyebrow, then said, "You're asking me for help? The world will surely end."

"Very funny." I stated boredly, "But could you train my disciples while I take a trip to hell?"

"I suppose I could..." He trailed off.

"Oh, but be warned, if I find a single scratch on them, you can expect imminent doom." I stated sweetly.

"You're still forgetting one thing," Lupus stated calmly, "How are you going to get to hell?"

I rolled my eyes, then asked sweetly, "Who here has elemental type Innocence that controls space?"

Lupus, Michio and I all turned our heads to look at Racquel. The ouran teens looked confused, but Racquel looked surprised.

"Oh no. No no no no no. Non, nada, nicht. NO." Racquel denied firmly.

"Racquel, you just have to open a portal, you don't have to go there yourself. As a matter of fact, you can't go at all." I stated.

"What? Why?" She asked shocked.

"If Innocence can't be used in hell, we'd be trapped there." I stated.

"She makes a good point." Lupus stated to Racquel.

"But! I refuse to send you to hell!" Racquel shouted. I groaned in annoyance as it echoed down the halls.

"I'll take one of your dimensional communicators! That way, if needed, you can make a portal and I can get out of there when I call to tell you to." I stated.

"At least take someone with you!" Racquel demanded stubbornly.

"No. You have to stay here, I can't take any of the ouran teens since they're too weak right now, Michio's going to be training them, and Lupus is injured." I stated.

"Whoopee, I get a break for once." Lupus stated unenthusiasticly.

"Not so fast." I stated, then pulled Timcanpy out of my pocket and let him fly to Lupus before turning towards Tamaki and asking, "You know how to play the piano, right?"

"Yeah." Tamaki answered, surprised about the randomness of the question.

"Good. My schoolbag is still in the music room and in it is my great great grandfather's music book." I then turned towards Lupus and gestured towards Timcanpy. "Timcanpy has a music score in him that's the same as one of the songs in the book, but his is in code. It's the same code as the one on the cards." I turned my head towards Tamaki and said, "I need you to find the right song and match it up with the score Timcanpy has," Then I turned my head back towards Lupus, "And I need you to decipher the code completely and translate the cards."

Everyone stared at me surprised and Lupus asked, "How do you know how to decipher the code?"

I smirked, then said, "I told you; The hero isn't dead." Everyone continued staring at me surprised, so I said, "Alright people, we gotta get movin'. Michio, you take my disciples to the training room and get crackin'. Lupus, you and Tamaki go back to the school and get my grandfather's music book and start deciphering that code. Timcanpy, you better show them the score. Racquel, you go get one of your inter dimensional communicators and I'll go get some med supplies from the infirmary in case I get hurt in hell. I'll also need a weapon in case Innocence doesn't work there. Now let's get movin' people!"

Everyone was shocked for a moment, then they got determined looks on their faces and nodded. Lupus and Tamaki walked to the branch's exit and Michio led my disciples to the training room while Racquel rushed to her room in the branch to get one of the communicators. I walked hurriedly to the infirmary to get some supplies and then went to weapon storage once I got them.

When I walked into the weapon room, I was slightly annoyed about the number of Akuma shield generators and lack of actual weapons. When I got closer to the back of the room and closer to the more primative weapons, I found some tazor sticks. I picked one up, then tested it and smiled slightly when I saw the battery still worked.

"Well, I guess I just have to hope electricity works in hell." I muttered to myself as I turned and left the room. I walked into the training room to check up on my disciples' progress and found Racquel there waiting for me.

"I figured you'd check up on them first, so..." She trailed off, but I knew what she meant. I glanced over at the pit and saw Michio had used his Innocence to create replicas of himself that were each fighting with a different host. The real Michio was sitting on the pit wall, observing their progress and controlling his clones.

"Really? He's using his clones to fight them?" I asked, annoyed.

Racquel shrugged, then said, "At least all of them can train at once."

"But if they find his clones' weakness..." I trailed off.

Racquel shrugged, then handed me something. I looked at it and saw it was one of her inter dimensional earrings. I clipped it on, then watched as she turned on a radio thing and spoke into it, "Your earring and this radio will constantly be on so we don't lose connection."

"Alright." I stated.

"You sure you wanna do this?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

"But, your injuries..." She trailed off.

"Are already mostly healed and don't bug me that much. 'Tis one of the bonuses of being a parasitic type." I answered with a confident smirk.

Racquel sighed, then said, "Fine, but I'm getting you out of there at the first sign of trouble."

"Sure, sure." I waved off the worried comment.

Racquel sighed, then started concentrating on the Innocence in her gloves. Her hands glowed green, then a green portal materialized in front of me. I noticed the teens had stopped fighting to watch. I gave them a small salute, then stepped through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN HELL

As soon as I stepped through, I was surprised to say the least. It wasn't all fire and brimstone like I had expected.

There were only four things I noticed; Endless darkness, an enormous and seemingly endless pile of skulls with red glows to them that I was currently standing on, bone pillars, and weird lizard/turtle things that were scurrying about on the skulls.

"Raven, can you hear me? What's your status? Over." Racquel asked through the communicator.

"Yes I can hear you. I'm fine just..." I paused for a moment and glanced at everything, "Surprised. Are you sure you opened a portal to hell? Over."

"Pretty sure. Why? Over." Racquel answered.

"Well, Hell's not exactly what I'd imagined it'd be. Over." I answered. I started walking around and watched one of the lizard things scurry to close to me for comfort. It sniffed around at the skulls, then ran directly into my leg, then shook its head, surprised.

I briefly wondered if it was blind, then watched as it watched a skull fall from the sky and onto the pile. _Okay, so it's not blind._ It then turned back towards my leg and poked it with its nose. It seemed harmless enough...

Until it opened its mouth and bit my leg with razor sharp teeth. I yelped, then kicked it off with my other foot and it went flying.

"Raven? What happened?" Racquel asked worriedly.

"Son of a bitch lizard bit me..." I trailed off.

There was silence a moment, then Racquel asked unsurely, "A lizard?... In hell... Bit you?..."

"Hey, that thing is not a normal sized lizard and it has teeth that are sharper then Timcanpy's. It's a good fuckin' thing I brought a med-kit." I hissed at her, then sat down and pulled my left pant leg up to get a better look at the wound.

It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding pretty bad, so I opened the med-pack and pulled out some bandages and disinfectants. I disinfected the cut, the wrapped the bandages around it before returning the med supplies to the pack. I stood up, then continued my search for Satan.

"Tell me, if you were the head honcho of hell, where would you be?" I asked Racquel boredly as I glanced around and avoided the lizards.

"The part that looks the most painful." Racquel stated simply.

"But NOTHING here looks painful." I paused a moment and glanced at the lizards. "Except the damn lizards."

"What does it even look like down there?" Racquel asked.

"Putting it simply? Bone pillars, billions of glowing red skulls," I paused as I watched one of the lizards eat another lizard, "and cannibalistic lizards."

I glanced up, then did a double take. It seemed like the bone pillars were actually holding something up...

"I think I might've found something..." I trailed off as I placed my hand on the pillar.

"What is it?" Racquel asked curiously.

"I don't- HOLY SHIT!" I yelped as my hand was pulled into the pilar, then I found myself going through a long tube and then being thrown into a room. I rubbed my backside as I landed on it and groaned in annoyance.

"Raven? What happened? Are you alright?" Racquel asked hurriedly.

"Peachy." I seethed as I glanced up, then paled. "Racquel, don't say anything."

Apparently, some things I thought didn't exist, did.

Take Cerberus for example. I never believed in him, but here I was, face to face... to face... to face... Oh shit...

It was then I realized he wasn't really looking at me, he was looking around me as if trying to find something.

"Raven?..." Racquel whispered.

"Shh!" I quickly shushed her. I looked fearfully at the three headed dog, but he hadn't acted like he heard anything. I blinked at my stroke of luck, then wondered if it was luck at all. I waved my hand around, practicly in front of his eye, but got not reaction. Couldn't he see me? Actually, now that I thought about it, the lizard didn't really see me either until it ran into me... But even then, it was hesitant, like it wasn't sure if I was there or not...

Well, when one has a theory, it's best to test it. I looked around and noticed a skull or two lying around and stood up and went behind Cerberus where he wouldn't see me, then grabbed a skull and chucked it at him. He immediatly turned towards me and I started side stepping out of view and watched as none of his eyes followed me. He growled and Racquel's voice suddenly asked, "What was that?"

"Shh!" I hissed at her. I watched as Cerberus's black tail sweeped back and forth across the floor. I had to step back to keep it from tripping me.

Okay, two things. One, I was trapped in a room with a three headed dog. Two, It couldn't see me.

Fun.

Well, there were more of the bone pillars in the room... so maybe...

I walked over to one of the pillars, being wary of Cerberus as he searched around the room, then placed my hand on it. Again, I was sucked into it and into a different room. I grunted as I landed on my backside again, then looked around the room, then realized it was a maze I was now in.

"Just lovely..." I muttered to myself.

"Raven, what's going on?" Racquel sounded annoyed.

"I just snuck past Cerberus. Did you know he's real?" I asked sarcasticly.

"You ran into the three headed death hound?" Racquel shouted, making me want to rip the earing off my ear.

"Don't shout! This thing is right next to my fucking ear!" I yelled back, then listened as my voice echoed around the maze. "Creepy..." I muttered to myself as I looked around.

"Raven? Are you alright? Did you really run into Cerberus?" General Michio asked worriedly.

"I didn't _run into_ him, but I was pretty much face to face with him." I answered.

"How did you escape?" Racquel asked.

"He couldn't see me. At least, I don't think he could. I pretty much nailed him on his... head... and he still didn't see me or know where I was." I answered.

"That sounds like a good thing..." Racquel stated.

"Anyway, you should test out your Innocence to see if it works down there." General Michio's voice came on.

I listened for a moment as there was a faint, 'Stop stealing the stupid microphone from me!' and, 'Maybe you should grow a couple of inches so you can keep it out of my grasp then.' which I recognized as General Michio and Racquel arguing.

"Good idea." I said, hoping to catch his attention so Racquel could get the microphone back, which I assumed was a success as I heard Michio shout, 'Hey!' before Racquel asked, "So? What are you waiting for, activate it!"

I rolled my eyes, then tried activating it, but stopped and deactivated it quicker than I thought possible. Immense, electrifying, terrible, horrible, unexplainable pain shot through my body as soon as I had started activating it. The ache in my ribs, the pain from the lizard bite, _the curse scars,_ the pain from them became all too apparent suddenly.

"I take that back, horrible, terrible, idiotic idea. Never again am I listening to one of Michio's idiotic ideas..." I groaned.

"What happened?" Racquel asked worriedly.

"Didn't work... and backfired. I've gone through a lot of shit, but that had to be the most excruciating pain in my life. I'm surprised I didn't fucking scream." I seethed as I panted to catch my breath, wondering when I'd lost it.

I heard a, 'Good job, stupid.' As Racquel belittled Michio. I stood up, using the wall of the maze for support for a moment before becoming confident I wouldn't fall. I glanced around and started walking in a random direction.

"So, now I'm in a maze, any ideas where I should go?" I asked boredly.

"No, yet I find it strange you haven't run into any Akuma yet." Racquel answered over the inter com.

"So do I..." I trailed off as I pondered that, but continued walking. I yawned, then muttered to myself, "When did I become so tired?..."

"Raven? Did you say something?" Racquel asked.

"Nothin', just muttering to myself." I stated boredly. "How's my disciples' progress coming along?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Let's just say, the only thing that's changed is they're tired." Racquel answered.

"And anything from Lupus yet?" I asked.

"They've gone through three of the songs in the book, but none of them match up with the score Timcanpy has." Racquel paused as I yawned. "Raven, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, just really tired..." I leaned against a wall, then slumped down to the floor. "A nap doesn't sound too bad actually..."

"Raven! Don't fall asleep! Are you mad?" Racquel started yelling at me.

"No, just tired-..." I stopped as I noticed a small hole on the wall of the maze. I looked closer at it and saw some kind of gas being blown from it. "Oh shit..." I muttered as I yawned, but then quickly put my sleeve over my nose and mouth. "They're using sleeping gas..." I trailed off tiredly.

"... Why in the world would hell need sleeping gas?" Racquel asked, confused.

"Shouldn't we focus on... the... problem of it... making me... sleepy?" I asked between yawns. "Damn..."

I stood up, using the wall for support, then noticed something move in one of the paths. Something was down here...

"Raven, you need me to bring you back?" Racquel asked worriedly.

"No, I just saw something." I answered. "I'm gonna follow, see if it can," *yawn* "Lead me out of here."

"Alright... But be careful." Racquel replied.

"Sure." I answered boredly as I followed the object as it went from path way to path way; All the while, keeping my sleeve over my mouth to keep too much of the gas from getting to me. As soon as I turned the millionth corner, I found myself face to face with a giant black door. I blinked in surprise, then said, "I think... I found the exit..." I reached out and turned the handle and the door creaked open.

I suddenly found myself in a canyon of sorts that had flame and brimstone everywhere.

"Okay, now this looks a bit more like hell..." I stated to myself.

"What do you mean?" Racquel asked.

"Flame, brimstone, the basic definition of hell. Well, minus the tortured screams... Now that I think about it, why is it so quiet?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, you're the one there, not me." Racquel answered.

I yawned, then said, "At least there's no sleeping gas here... hopefully."

"I promise you Raven, if you pass out, I am opening a portal and dragging you back here." Racquel warned me.

"Sure, sure, now I just need to find Satan. Hell ain't the funnest place to-" I stopped as I watched a weird ghost like creature just float lifelessly past me. I blinked in surprise, then poked it. I covered my ears as it screeched, then watched as it flew off like it had just been burned.

"What was that?" Racquel asked.

"The very first tortured soul I've seen since coming here." I answered. _Note to self, don't poke things._ I thought boredly to myself.

A sense of imminent doom overcame me all of a sudden and I stood frozen to my spot for a moment. "I have a feeling I should start running." I whispered to myself.

"Why?" Racquel asked, confused.

Two words popped into my mind when she asked that. "Hell's Horsemen." I whispered. I quickly jumped to the right as an axe came down right where I had been at. I glanced up and saw the horsemen looking right at me, but I had a feeling it really wasn't looking at me. That, and it wasn't the horseman that normally tried killing me.

_You should start running._ The Noah stated to me. I didn't waste a second in following that suggestion. I started sprinting in any direction that was away from the horseman. I couldn't fight down here, so it was best to just run.

I turned left to behind a rock that was jutting out of the ground and pressed myself flat against it as I glanced around the edge to see if the horseman was following me. The horseman was resting his axe on his shoulder, was still where he was at, and was staring right at me. He then swung his axe off his shoulder and pointed it to his right, and a tunnel was made in the flames.

I blinked in surprise, then the horsemen gestured his head to the right, trying to tell me to go through the tunnel. I narrowed my eyes at the horseman, becoming slightly suspicious. I hid back behind the rock, then set the tazer to its highest volts and hid in my sleeve. I peeked back around the rock to see the horseman hadn't moved an inch.

"Raven!" Racquel's voice shouted through the communicator.

"What? And be quiet!" I whispered harshly.

"What's going on?" Racquel asked annoyed."I've said your name about fifty times and you haven't answered!"

"Sorry I haven't answered! I was just trying to keep an eye on a horseman that tried cutting me in half, then made a tunnel through the frickin' flames!" I seethed. "Now be quiet so I can try and figure out what it's up to!" I thought over something a moment, then said, "And quit asking me about every little thing that happens!"

I quickly snapped my head back towards the horseman to again see he hadn't moved an inch. What the hell was he up to?

"Go." His voice suddenly echoed around the area. I jumped, then glared at him. "You do not trust me, but this is the only exit."

I stepped out from behind the rock, knowing it was useless to hide since he already knew where I was at. "And why would you be helping me?" I spat at it bitterly.

"'Why?' Indeed." It stated. "I take it you do not want to speak to Satan then? He is already aware of your presence in hell."

I flinched slightly, then looked between him, and the tunnel. I glanced once more at the horseman, then started heading towards the tunnel, getting ready to counterstrike at any offensive movement.

Amazingly, I made it to the tunnel, and through it, with no problems. Satan controlled the horsemen, so did this mean he wanted to talk to me? This couldn't be good...

I suddenly fell through a hole that appeared out of nowhere and landed with an, 'oof!' on a chair. I quickly looked around and found I was in a brimstone room with a desk with a chair behind it, but no doors.

I suddenly felt something being pulled from my ear and yelped as I brought my hand up to a now earing-less ear that was bleeding. I turned my head and saw a red skinned male with black horns and red bat wings on his back holding the communicator earring.

"We won't be needing this, now will we?" He said maliciously as he crushed the earring in his hand. I jumped out of the seat and backed away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

"Raven? Raven? Answer me god damnit!" Racquel yelled into the microphone, beyond worried and pissed.

"Signal, lost. Searching for signal... Searching for signal... Searching for signal..." The automatic voice for the communicator began.

Racquel's eyes widened and she dropped the microphone. The room was eerily quiet as those three words echoed around the room. Even the Ouran teens had heard the signal was lost and were staring, shocked, at Racquel. Even Michio was shifting warily on his feet.

"Searching for signal... Signal no longer exists, please try a different frequency." The automatic voice informed them.

"Oh god..." Racquel trailed off, close to tears.

"Are you... Are you serious?" Kaoru asked from his training spot in the pit.

General Michio snapped to his senses and ordered the teens, "Keep training!" He then had his clones start attacking them again. He knew they'd most likely want to go after her, but he had to make sure they stayed safe, even if that meant distracting them with fighting.

He then rushed over to Racquel's side and saw her silently crying. No sobs, just an endless stream of tears down her pink cheeks. She looked frail, like she was going to break.

"Racquel," Michio said quietly, "I know you're shocked, but you need to try and find the last place the signal came from so you can open a portal for Raven. You need to do this before you lose the location."

"She..." Racquel started quietly, "She's an idiot..."

"Belittle her when she gets back, just focus on finding her location." Michio tried comforting her.

Racquel nodded numbly, then started working with the laptop she brought to trace Raven's signal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

"Satan, I'm presuming?" I hissed. Now that I was standing, and he wasn't behind me, I could better take in his appearance. He was ripped (muscular), shirtless, but wearing black, soot stained slacks. He was bare... hoof? He had hooves, not feet. He also had a spaded tail swinging lazily back and forth behind him. He had a human appearance from the waist up, not counting the black horns that curled around themselves on his head. His eyes were completely black and he seemed to be judging me, as I was judging him.

"You're presumption would be..." He trailed off, starting to circle me, so I did the same. "Correct. But, I can hardly believe you're even a Walker descendant."

My eyes widened, then narrowed, "How much do you know about me?"

"Everything, my dear. Ev. Ry. Thing." He emphasized the syllables.

"Even..." I trailed off as my eyes grew wide.

He laughed, then said, "I guess that means four people know your little secret now."

"Four?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh-ah-ah, First," He paused, then glared at me, "You tell me where the key is. Then, you get to go home."

I glared at him, beyond ticked now. "I don't have the fucking key! Nor do I know where it is! That's what I came down here to fucking tell you! So back off, the war's complicated enough as it is!" I yelled at him.

"I know, I just don't _care_. You see, God and I both acknowledge there has to be a balance between all things, including good and evil, so we rarely interfere with human matters, only when things become too 'good' or too 'evil' does one of us interfere. That doesn't mean we don't like pissing each other off though. For example, when a strange gluttonus creature came saying he could turn some of the most pure of people, the Noah, evil, I just couldn't resist the offer." His face turned into a scowl, "Little did I know, the strange being wanted to become the God and Satan of his own world, using the Noah as puppets." He then glanced at me and said, "But you have the key that I can use to get to him so I can destroy him. I'm not letting you leave here until you give me the key."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "This is just a matter of revenge, isn't it?"

He shrugged, then said, "Revenge, duty, when you're me, there's really no difference."

"Well, sucks to be you. I don't have the key and Allen won't tell me where it is." I hissed crossing my arms.

"Allen? As in, _the_ Allen Walker?" Satan asked.

"Who else could it be?" I hissed.

"You _talked_ with him?" Satan pressed.

"You're point?" I snarled.

A wicked grin spread across his face and he hummed, mostly to himself, "Interesting..." I cocked my eyebrow and watched as he went behind the desk and sat in the chair. "You know, I can't let you leave now that I know you've talked with _him_."

"You can't stop me from leaving." I stated.

"Tell me, can someone walk out a door if their legs are broken?" Satan asked with a smug grin.

"Tell me," I said mocking him, "Can you even lay a finger on me without it being cut off?"

Satan laughed, then said, "Of course! You may be an apostle of god, but you trespassed into the territory of hell. God can't help you here."

"Trust me, you'll be the one begging him for mercy." I seethed.

Satan laughed, then said, "Not too shabby kid. And here I thought all Apostles of god were goody two shoes."

"You'd be wrong." I hissed at him. I thought over something for a moment, then asked, "If you hate the Earl so much, why wait until now to try and kill him?"

Satan became obviously annoyed, then said, "There has to be a certain amount of good and evil balanced on earth. I wanted to go kill him myself, but there was an overabundance of evil on earth, so it was up to God to send enough good to balance out the evil and eliminate the source of the unnesecary evil."

I thought over this a moment, then asked, "And why is it I've run into cannibalistic lizards, Cerberus, ghosts, and a horseman, but haven't seen any Akuma?"

Satan slammed his fist on his desk, then shouted, "Blame the damn Earl! Akuma were supposed to be my own toys used to punish evil spirits, but he made all mine self destruct and took the egg!"

My eyes widened in shock and I said, "Whoa whoa whoa, back up; _You_ had the egg?"

"Shocker, isn't it." He growled sarcasticly. "I had the egg, God had the heart, that's how the power was supposed to be balanced. We each used the objects' special abilities to our advantage. The egg could create or direct souls to where they were supposed to stay, I used it to place souls in Akuma. The heart, however, created life, and it was what first started the first few beings on earth. However, when the Earl stole the egg and took it to earth, God had no choice but to send the heart to earth as well to keep balance."

"Wait, the egg creates souls?" I asked, amazed by all this information.

"Yes, and thanks to you _humans_ being misinformed, you've shattered it, _twice_ and haven't _once_ seen the damage it's caused." Satan grunted.

"What damage?" I asked, confused.

"The egg creates souls, the heart creates life. If the egg is shattered, life continues, but newborns are born without souls until the egg is repaired. If the heart is shattered, no one is born at all and souls build up, causing paranormal activity. I believe humans call them, 'hauntings'." Satan elaborated. "If the egg is shattered one more time though, too many souls will have no where to go, causing a disastorous shift in balance-"

"Meaning the world would be destroyed..." I whispered, shocked.

"You catch on quickly." Satan stated.

"But, I'm still confused about the heart. Why is it Innocence is destroyed if the heart's destroyed?" I asked.

"They're connected. Tell me kid, could you survive if your heart was ripped out?" Satan asked boredly.

"Touché." I replied.

There was silence for a moment, then Satan asked, "What? No more twenty questions?"

"One; How do I get out of here?" I asked.

Satan chuckled, then said, "Like I said before, you're not leaving here."

"And you think you can stop me?" I asked boredly.

"Yes." He stated simply.

"If it's about the key, I don't know where the hell it is." I seethed.

"Yes, but only Walkers can get the key, and since you're the last Walker, you'll find it eventually." Satan said smugly.

I sighed in annoyance, then said, "Look, I don't care about your agenda or whatever, but I have a war to fight and I can't sit it out down here. You just want the Earl dead, right? Doesn't matter who, doesn't matter where, so long as it's soon, right?" Satan cocked an eyebrow, then gestured for me to continue. "I can't stay down here, so whenever I find the key or whatever, I'll kill the Earl myself. That enough to get you to let me out of here?"

"Do you even think you can kill the Earl?" Satan asked, slightly amused.

"No, but with the help of Allen and..." I glanced down at my hand, "Maybe tapping into some of the Noah's power, I might be able to."

"Might?" Satan asked, amused.

"Will." I corrected myself.

Satan chuckled, then said, "You realize you're an apostle making a deal with the devil, right?"

"But my soul's not part of the deal. I kill someone we both want dead, and you let me out of here. Seems like a simple deal." I answered.

"Touché." Satan stated. "Alright, it's a deal. I let you out of here, and you kill the Earl."

"And no more sending the horsemen after me." I added. "That's the main reason I came down here."

"You came down here, just to get my horsemen off your back?" Satan asked amused.

"They hurt my friend." I stated coldly, directing a murderous gaze towards Satan.

"Ooh, the evil eye." Satan joked. "Well, we have our deal, you know more than you should, and my horsemen won't come after you. I'd find this deal dropping heavily on my end if it wasn't for the fact the Earl's death is on yours."

"Please, I would've killed him even if I hadn't come down here." I stated with my own smug smile.

Satan looked as if he was about to say something, but a familiar green portal began opening up near me.

I smirked and said, "Look at that, no communicator and she still knows where to open it up at."

"Well kid, you made history." Satan stated as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet- er, hooves- up on his desk and said, "You just made a deal with the devil that didn't involve your soul."

"Wouldn't have really mattered," I stated, earning an actually confused look from Satan, "I know it's damned to burn in hell anyway." I stepped through the portal, and back into the earth dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

Satan smirked as he watched the white haired teen leave through a portal. He didn't think she knew, but apparently, she did.

All cursed souls end up in hell, even if they're innocent.

"Although, she just might be an exception if she can really kill the Earl..." Satan bemused to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy

LONG! Not really. Anyway, LOTS of information here. And yes, she just talked with satan and he was not entirely evil because he just represents the evil half of the good and evil balance.

That, and I'm terrible at making bad guys. So sue me.

Actually, don't. I don't have any money to spare... So...

Reviews for the poor please!

Also, what they were talking about at the beggining of the chapter will be explained in the next one.


	16. The Past ALWAYS Haunts You

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Cookie scoreboard:

**Soulless Ghosty and Variation on Ink have each earned a cookie! Shugopop and Airier have joined the scoredboard! shugopop and Airier!... Aww, screw it, you know the drill.**

Soulless Ghosty is in the lead with fifteen cookies. (15)

DGM otaku tied for second with six cookies. (6)

Variation on Ink tied for second with six cookies. (6)

Miss. Jessi-Pon tied for third with three cookies. (3)

Yue-yan tied for third with three cookies. (3)

yuky16 in fifth with one cookie. (1)

shugopop tied for fifth with one cookie. (1)

Airier tied for fifth with one cookie. (1)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

_"The question is, where do I start?"_

_"You could start where you left off after kicking us out of the room." Lupus stated as I rounded the corner where he and my disciples were waiting._

_"She stated bluntly that Allen Walker isn't dead." Racquel answered for me, earning her a glare._

_For the Ouran teens, this statement didn't mean much, but for Lupus... Well, him being a bookman and all, it was just one of the juiciest pieces of information possible._

_"What? How do you know that for a fact?" Lupus asked hurriedly._

_"My eyes don't lie and neither do my ears. I _talked_ with him. He's the one who told me central was the cause of my ancestors' deaths." I answered._

_"How?" Lupus asked, obviously wanting to get as much information as possible._

_"Not answering that." I answered._

_Lupus's eye twitched, then he asked, "Are you going to answer any of the questions any of us ask you?"_

_"Depends on the question." I answered casually as I leaned against the wall._

_Lupus gave me an incredulous look, then asked, "How long have you been speaking with Allen?"_

_"'Bout a week." I answered._

_"But how is he alive?" Tamaki asked. "I mean, didn't he go missing or die in that battle with the Earl guy or something? And wouldn't he be dead from old age by now?"_

_"Noah don't age, and if you've forgotten, he is a Noah. And he didn't die. The clash of power between the Earl and Allen Walker was so great, a temporary rip between dimensions was caused and they both fell into it. They're both alive, just trapped in another dimension." I explained._

_"Raven, you're not planning to try and save Allen, are you?" Michio asked, slightly worried._

_"But, wait, if you go after Allen to save him, wouldn't the Earl get out too?" Haruhi asked._

_"I plan on killing the Earl once and for all anyway. Besides," I glanced at everyone and said, "If I can't save one person, how can you expect me to save anyone?"_

_Everyone was silent for a moment, but Lupus was determined to learn more about the elusive Allen Walker since almost all the information on him was lost somehow. "How old did he look?" Lupus asked._

_"No answer." I stated, not wanting to answer stupid questions and just to see how bad I could piss him off._

_Lupus's eye twitched, then he asked, "His appearance?"_

_"No answer."_

_"His attitude?"_

_"No answer."_

_"Are you going to answer __**any**__ of the questions?"_

_"Nope." I answered with a smirk._

_Lupus huffed, then said sarcasticly, "I have a feeling you're going to hell."..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.:.:

I, was expecting another conversation like that once I walked through the portal; but, glancing around, I was gonna get anything BUT that...

Racquel... Where the hell did you send me now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

Racquel focused completely and entirely on making a portal to where Raven's signal was last detected. She got it open and was waiting for Raven to step through. Just... any second now...

Kaoru and Hikaru were down in the pit with the other teens, but they were faring slightly worse. They were worrieing about Raven. She was like a second Haruhi. Sure, you had to push her buttons in a different order, but her reactions were just as entertaining. It was even easier to annoy her when they figured out she didn't like watching public displays of affection. They just had to act, and she was instantly annoyed.

None-the-less, they were worried about her. Why had her signal suddenly disappeared? Was she hurt?

Hikaru stumbled as he dodged an attack made by Michio's clone, and he scrambled to get up, but the clone was right in front of him, ready to strike. Hikaru closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his face, waiting for impact, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Kaoru standing in front of him, grinning proudly as Michio's clone had a face full of sand.

"Careful Hikaru." Kaoru teased, happy he had saved his brother.

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow, then pulled Kaoru out of the line of fire of another clone as he said, "I could say the same thing."

Kaoru scoffed, then said, "We shouldn't be here. We should be helping Raven..."

Hikaru frowned, then looked down. "She could be hurt, and were here, not even getting a scratch, yet supposedly 'training'."

"What if she's in pain... what if she's suffering..." Kaoru whispered, pain and sorrow in every word.

"What if she's dead?" Hikaru stated bluntly.

They were silent a moment, then Kaoru whispered, "I don't like this. I wanna help. I don't want people to suffer..."

"I can't stand it either... I don't want people to die..." Hikaru added.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room while the twins were slightly unaware of what was happening.

All the twins knew, was that there was a warmth on the back of their shoulders that was slowly enveloping their bodies. Exhaustion, pain, fear... all was forgotten in that instant as the only thing that crossed their minds were the simple words they exchanged moments ago.

The words... the will of their Innocence...

"Holy shit..." Michio muttered as his eyes widened. He was expecting their Innocence to activate sooner or later, but he wasn't expecting it to be _that_ type of Inncocence.

Racquel watched in amazement, temporarily forgetting about the portal. Only when she sensed someone in the portal did she look back at it and realize what she had just done. Her distraction caused the portal to become unstable, and Raven was already in it.

She was ecstatic Raven was alive, but she was worried to death since Raven was slipping out through another portal into a location unknown to Racquel. Racquel couldn't sense Raven's presence within the portal anymore and tried to keep the portal open, but exhaustion and an unclear mind got the better of her and the portals imploded on themselves. Racquel sunk to her knees repeating, "No. No. No."

Michio saw her, then saw the portal was closed. He appeared at her side in an instant and asked, "Racquel! Racquel, what happened?" Worry was evident in his voice.

"Raven's alive... but I sent her somewhere else, and I don't know where..." Racquel admitted, tears begining to stream down her face. Raven was like a bossy, rude, little sister to her...

And now she had no idea where she was...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change

I blinked as I looked around. Horse drawn carriages, old fashioned gas lamps, funny outfits.

What. The. Hell?

It was like... I was in some kind of old fashioned town that didn't believe in technological advances. Another noticeable thing? There were a _hell_ of a lot more Akuma than normal. I put my hand on my chin as I thought a moment. These Akuma were level ones and the ones I faced were normally level twos or threes; not to mention I'd only find two to four on a normal hunting day. Why were there so many and why were they so low in levels?

"Oi! You gonna stand there staring into space all day or are you actually gonna go somewhere?" An annoyed voice from behind me asked.

I turned to look at the the owner of the voice, and hopefully tell him off, but someone beat me to it.

"Nei nei Yuu, don't be so mean. He looks lost." A red head with an eyepatch stated to a japanese man with long dark blue hair that I guessed was, 'Yuu'.

"Baka Usagi! Don't call me that!" 'Yuu' shouted at the 'Usagi' as his hand twitched towards his katana.

To stop any blood shed (Mainly because it would've been the blood of someone who's actually being nice to me) I said, "You're correct in you're assumption I'm lost; Care to inform me where I'm at?"

The swordsman looked at me with murderous intent, but the redhead seemed ecstatic that someone had actually saved him. "You're at London... Mister?..."

"Ravenel. No last name." I answered. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head I shouldn't give away my last name.

"No last name? That's odd." The red head answered with a suspicious glint in his eye.

"I was orphaned. So sue me for not knowing my parents." I stated. "Although, I still haven't caught your names."

The red head seemed less suspicious, then said, "Oh, I'm Lavi and this is my buddy, Yuu Kanda."

"I'm not your buddy you Baka Usagi!" Yuu yelled at Lavi, then turned towards me and said, "Call me Kanda, or you'll meet an early demise."

"Alright then Yuu." I stated with a smirk. I quickly ducked as the katana slashed through the air where my head had been a second ago. "Too slow _Yuu._" I taunted him as I jumped back when he lunged at me. I kept skipping around, tossing insults and saying his name constantly and he seemed to get angrier and angrier with every dodged swipe.

It continued for a while and people gathered, thinking it was a street show. Lavi even started a small betting booth on who would win. Yuu stopped a moment and tried to catch his breath and I seriously wondered how long we had been sparring. It was then I realized I should be looking for a portal and not sparring since Racquel had most likely already realized her mistake and opened a new one by now.

Yuu saw my distraction and lunged, but I simply turned slightly, then grabbed his wrist, then twisted myself and flipped him over my shoulder and onto his back. He muttered something along the lines of, 'Fucking bastard'. I cocked an eyebrow, then looked at the katana that was still in his hand. I nudged it with my foot and felt a sensation go up my leg that meant only one thing.

His katana was made of Innocence.

But... I had never seen him at the order before, so was he an unknown Innocence bearer? No... the order had every shard of Innocence except for the ones that had been destroyed and the missing one.

I must've been staring because Yuu hissed, "What?"

"Have I met you before?" I asked automaticly.

He gave me a funny look before Lavi appeared beside me and said, "Probably not, Yuu's pretty hard to forget."

"U-sa-gi..." Kanda hissed threateningly.

Lavi ignored him, then asked me, "Where'd you learn to fight like that? No one can beat Yuu!"

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk. I didn't realize how late it got. I gotta leave." I replied.

Lavi gave me a suspicious look, then said, "But you don't even know where you're at."

"True, but that doesn't really matter when you're looking for someone." I stated as I began walking off.

Lavi started walking beside me and asked, "Who are you lookin' for?"

"That, my one eyed friend, is none of your buisness." I answered.

"Aww, c'mon, I can help!" Lavi whined.

I turned to him to say 'no', but I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me look. There were a bunch of level ones, still in their disguises, along with a few level twos behind us. Lavi looked, saw nothing out of the ordinary, then turned to me and asked, "What?"

Kanda had caught up to us by now and I whispered, "Walk." Then started quickly walking in the opposite direction of the Akuma. Lavi shouted, "Wait!" as he jogged to catch up to me. Kanda followed close behind, but didn't have to jog.

"Nei nei, what's wrong?" Lavi asked, trying to keep pace with me.

I glanced over my shoulder at the Akuma and saw they were following, so I hissed, "Just walk."

"With how fast you're going, it's more like running." Lavi stated.

"Even better." I stated as I started sprinting.

"Hey!" Lavi yelled as he tried catching up to me. I sprinted into an alley and hid in the shadows, looking around carefully. I just then realized I lost the red head and pmsing swordsman on accident.

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I looked around the corner to try and find them. I saw them a few blocks away. Kanda was leaning against a wall, looking pissed, and Lavi was asking someone something. I narrowed my eyes as I saw it was a level two Akuma in disguise.

I saw something glint in the shadows and saw another level two aiming at Lavi. My eyes widened and I quickly shouted, "Duck you idiot!"

Lavi seemed surprised, then quickly did as I said. Just in time too, because an Akuma bullet flew through the air where his head had just been.

I dashed over towards the Akuma that fired at Lavi and activated the Innocence on my right arm and quickly cut the Akuma in two.

I turned and saw Kanda had wasted no time in slaying the level two Akuma that Lavi had been talking to moments ago. The still disguised Akuma surrounded us and blocked my view of Lavi and Kanda.

I smirked to myself and said, "Hundred to one? Piece of cake."

I wasted no time in slashing through the Akuma nearest to me as the rest revealed themselves.

"Koicho Ichiga!*" I heard Kanda shout as some strange etheral insects flew through some Akuma and blew them up.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi! Maan, maan, maan!*" Lavi shouted as a giant hammer came down on top of a group of Akuma, effectivly destroying them.

I jumped towards a group of four level ones and a level two, then spun in the air and sliced through them.

The Akuma began firing and I dodged while slicing through the ones nearest to me. As I was about to slice through the twenty-something Akuma, it exploded and Kanda was standing there with his sword where the Akuma had just been at.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Shisha*." Kanda hissed at me.

I blinked in surprise, then yelled at him, "Who are you calling a Shisha? The name's Raven!"

"Hiban!" Lavi shouted as a giant flame serpent erupted from the ground and engulfed the remaining Akuma in flame. Lavi stood a short distance away resting a giant Innocence infused hammer on his shoulder.

"Yuu's right Ray-chan, why didn't you tell us you had parasitic type Innocence?" Lavi stated with a grin as his hammer shrunk and he placed it in a holster on his thigh.

"Ray-chan?" I repeated, quite baffled by the nickname. Meanwhile, Kanda was pointing his katana threateningly at Lavi.

"Usagi, call me that one more time and you'll lose your other eye." Kanda threatened.

I deactivated my Innocence and placed my hand on my chin as I lost myself in thought. They didn't recognize me, yet every Exorcist and Finder knew me because of my snow white hair and piercing green Innocence eyes. And why is it I've never heard of these Exorcists 'Lavi' and 'Kanda' before? Not to mention, why were there so many Akuma in one place and why were they such low levels? Something just wasn't adding up...

"Lavi! Bakanda! Toma's here with our new uniforms!" A frighteningly familiar voice called out to the other two Exorcists, pulling me from my thoughts to see that Kanda was just a millimeter away from cutting off Lavi's head. I ignored them for the moment and turned my head to see a certain white haired Exorcist that shouldn't be there.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted as he suddenly appeared behind him. "Yuu's being mean to me!"

"Move Moyashi, I need to kill a certain rabbit." Kanda hissed.

"It's Allen, Bakanda, but I forgot your mind is too small to remember the simplest of things." Allen stated with and aggravated sigh. I stared at him a moment. He had the scar, the white hair, the grey eyes, but he seemed... younger. Possibly eighteen or nineteen.

He seemed to just then notice me and said, "Oh, I didn't see you there." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, then said, "I'm Allen Walker, and you are?" He held out his right hand for a hand shake.

I eyed it as I thought about what had happened, then said, "Ravenel." I didn't make any move to shake his hand, so he dropped it to his side a bit dejectedly.

"Guess what Moyashi-chan? Ray-chan's an accomodater!" Lavi stated enthusiasticly.

"Eh? Really?" Allen asked, surprised.

"Can you tell him not to call me Ray-chan?" I asked him, annoyed as I glared at the red-headed Exorcist. Really, that was the least of my problems right now. I mean, Racquel sent me back in time! How the hell did she even do that?

"Let's go back to Toma. He can take him back to headquarters while we retrieve the Innocence." Allen stated to Lavi and Kanda.

"One problem." I stated, earning their attention, "I'm not going." And with that said, I turned and started walking away in search of a portal.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Lavi called after me, but I ignored him and rounded a corner. I heard him starting to run after me, so I quickly scaled the building and hid from his sight. "Eh! He disappeared!" I heard Lavi shout. I rolled my eyes, then laid down on the roof.

"We can look for him, right? I mean, it's not raining or anything." Allen asked Lavi.

I smirked, then used the Innocence in my eyes to conjure up a storm and over the noise of rain hitting cement, I heard Kanda say, "Tch, nice jinx, Moyashi."

I heard their footsteps rapidly retreating as I made the rain come down harder. As soon as I couldn't hear them anymore, I stood up and strolled across the rooves of the buildings, making my way back to my point of arrival. I hopped down off the building I was currently on, then sat in front of a lamp post and leaned against it. I made the rain and clouds dissappear, then glanced at the moon as I waited for a portal to open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

I glanced in the prescription bottle and saw there were only five pills left, and I had started out with twenty. That means that I've had two a day, so I've been here for about seven and a half days. Where the hell was the portal? Racquel should've opened it exactly where it was before... Was there a problem I don't know about?

"Aren't you hungry yet?" Lavi asked from behind me.

I had been sitting in the same spot for the entire week and Lavi decided to wait with me on the second day when he somehow found me again.

"No." I answered him. I was begining to find my predicament very irritating.

"You haven't moved at all in the past week, what are you waiting for?" Lavi asked.

I ground my teeth together in frustration. He had asked the same question about a hundred times. "None of your buissness." I seethed.

He stayed quiet for a moment, then asked, "Alright, why are you sitting there then?"

My eye twitched since it was the same question, just in a different form. "Because I don't want to stand." I answered. I felt his gaze on me and said, "If you're gonna ask stupid questions, you're gonna get stupid answers."

"Someone's grouchy." Lavi stated in a sing-song voice.

I turned my head and glared at him. He was wearing a Black Order uniform which he hadn't been wearing when I got here which would explain why I didn't recognize him as an Exorcist.

I, thankfully, had changed before going to hell, so I wasn't in an Exorcist uniform which raised no questions. I was in a simple pair of dusty black dress pants, black combat boots, a dark red long sleeve shirt that hung loosely, and a pair of black leather gloves.

"You'd be grouchy too if you've gone a week without food or sleep and if someone you were expecting to be somewhere _days_ ago had yet to arrive." I grumbled as I turned my head to look back at the street.

"So you're waiting for someone!" Lavi exclaimed, happy he finally knew what I was waiting for. "Who are they? When were they supposed to arrive?" Lavi asked eagerly.

"Who they are is none of your buissness, and when they were supposed to arrive was the same day you met me. The latest they were supposed to arrive was the day after you met me." I answered bitterly.

"Really?" Lavi asked, surprised. "I'd hate to sound rude, but it sounds like you've been ditched."

I shook my head side to side and said, "No, they wouldn't ditch me. There had to have been a problem. Maybe the problem was finding a way back here?..."

"'Back here'?" Lavi quoted me.

"Ignore it." I stated, realizing my mistake. When I had said 'back here', I was talking about back in time, but he might take it the wrong way and become suspicious.

"Why should I?" Lavi asked in a slightly accusatory voice.

I turned my head and glared at him, then said, "Because I'll sick Yuu on you."

Lavi gave me an incredulous look, then said, "Yuu's my friend, not yours."

"But he hates being called Yuu, so I just have to make a lie out of that and he'll want to kill you." I stated as I turned my head back towards the street. "Where is he anyway?"

"Him and Allen are on their way back from the mission. They should be here by tomorrow, then we're leaving. We really need you to come with us." Lavi answered.

I shook my head side to side and said, "I would, but I can't. I have-"

"To wait. Yeah yeah. But, face it you've been ditched." Lavi stated bluntly.

I blame lack of sleep for my next actions.

I stood up, spun on my heel, activated my Innocence, and placed the tip of the blade near his throat. "They wouldn't ditch me." I hissed at him as I saw him stare wide-eye at me. "One of them sees me as too valuable to lose, two see me as a sister, and the rest look at me for guidance because everything's so hectic for them. They **wouldn't** ditch me!" I yelled the last part at him.

Lavi was at a loss for words for a moment, then stuttered out, "You're a girl?"

My eye twitched in annoyance, then I yelled at him, "That's all you care about?"

He smiled and said, "Of course not. I'm curious as to who they are, how you can stay up for seven days straight with no sleep, how you survived seven days when you're a parasitic type, and why you haven't passed out yet." I blinked in confusion at his last question and he elaborated, "You went seven days straight with no sleep or food, and you just activated your Innocence. I'm sure your remaining energy reserves are at or near zero by now."

It was then that I realized how right he was. I was becoming dizzy and it felt like a struggle to keep myself on my feet. It was taking all my strength to keep my anti-akuma weapon pointed at his neck and my vision was begining to blur. I deactivated my Innocence, then somehow made it back to the lamp post and sat down again.

My eyelids were trying to flutter shut, but I was using all my willpower to keep them open. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the pill bottle again and popped two of the pills in my mouth and swallowed. I was hoping the extra nutrients might restore some of the energy the Inncocence took when I activated it.

Sadly, luck wasn't on my side that day and the last thing I saw was a red head rushing towards me as my head connected with the cement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

I cracked my eyes open, them squeezed them shut as the early afternoon sun shone through a window onto them. I brought my hand up to shield my eyes, then opened them and looked around.

I was in an empty hotel room and it was apparently the next day... Or later...

Damn! How long have I been asleep? I sat up and checked myself. I was still in my clothes and it seemed like the only thing that was done was a wet cloth was placed on my forehead. Did I have a fever earlier? My eyes widened in shock as I thought, _Did Racquel open the portal and I missed it?_ I started swearing like there was no tomorrow, which might be my last day.

With the butterfly effect and all, I could do something stupid and destroy the past which, in turn, could make it so I was never born.

My stomache growled and I placed my hand on it, then realized something. I may have gotten a substantial amount of nutrients from the pills, but energy comes from fats and sugars, and I've had none of those in the past who knows how long. Basicly, I had substantial nutrients, but not a substantial amount of energy sources and what little fat I had was gone and I was begining to look anorexic.

I groaned, then pushed myself off the bed and let the cloth fall to the floor. I staggered a moment before steadying myself and headed towards the door. Just as I reached towards the handle, someone on the other side opened the door.

I suddenly found myself face to face with my great great grandfather. I blinked in surprise, then quickly said, "I'm leaving."

I gestured for him to stop blocking the doorway, but he shook his head and said, "You've been out for four days and we've been watching the place you have, but no one's come and we're really starting to worry about you."

My eyes widened and I stuttered out, "They haven't appeared yet?"

Allen nodded and I backed up and sat on the bed. "I'm starting to think they don't even know where I'm at..."

Allen walked in the room, shut the door, then sat beside me. "If you think they don't know where you're at, then why were you expecting them at that spot?" Allen asked quietly.

"Because, wherever I'm at, they should be able to find me because-" I stopped and my eyes widened and my hand flew to my ear. I had completely forgot Satan destroyed the earring! They can't track me... Realization dawned upon me.

I'm stuck here.

"Because...?" Allen gestured for me to continue.

"Oh god..." I whispered to myself, "They can't find me. They _can't _find me. I'm _stuck_ here."

"No one's stuck anywhere, you just got to find a different way back." Allen stated.

"I'm stuck. There's only one way back and it's a one way train in the opposite direction." I stated.

"Then you just have to walk along the track to get back." Allen stated cheerfully.

I 'tch'-ed, then said, "It's a long way back and there's no path or guarantee I'll be alive by the time I get back."

There was silence for a moment, then Allen asked, "Why's it so important you get back anyway? And where is, 'back'?"

_The Butterfly Effect._ Were the first three words that popped into my head when he asked that, but I kept myself from voicing it aloud. Instead, I sighed, then said, "It's just... _important_ I get back. I could screw up big time if I stay here."

I glanced at Allen and saw he was staring at me. "You're really cryptic, you know that? I mean, Lavi and I _want_ to help you, but you're leaving us in the dark. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Allen stated, making me feel guilty.

I looked away and glared at an innocent gas lamp on the other side of the room and said, "I... I _want_ to tell you, but I can't. Things could happen. Bad things..."

I heard Allen sigh, then say, "Alright, don't tell me. But, at least tell me what you're gonna do. I need to know so I'll know whether or not we're going to have a new accomodater in the Order."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. What was I going to do? I can't get back, so what the hell am I supposed to do now? "I don't know what to do." I answered in a whisper.

"Then fight with us; Fight with the Black Order. Save the souls of the Akuma. Don't sit around and do nothing when you have the power to do something." Allen encouraged me.

I gave him a sad look, then said, "I'll help, even though it might kill me." _In more ways than one._ I added mentally.

Allen smiled, then Lavi popped out of nowhere and said, "We have a new buddy!"

I stared at him wide-eyed, then asked, "Where the hell did he come from?"

"A womb." Lavi stated with a smug grin.

I gave him a, 'well, DUH.' look, then turned to Allen and said, "Remind me to never ask him another question."

Allen smiled sheepishly and said, "Lavi's just being... weird. He's not always like this."

I sighed, then smiled a very small smile and thought, _What have I gotten myself into now?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip

The train ride back to headquarters (Which was in a different location than in my time) was uneventful. When we got there, there was an impassible wall surrounding a castle, so I had to enter through an underground canal. (What was with the order and underground canals?)

When we got inside the 'castle', my stomache let it be known I was hungry.

Lavi and Allen chuckled and I sent them a murderous glare. "Cafeteria's that way." Lavi said while pointing down the hall. Allen walked towards it and said, "Come on, I'll go there too and explain your situation to Jerry."

"Jerry?" I repeated.

"The chef." Allen said with a smile. "Don't worry, he loves cooking."

I sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat. I used the last of my pills on the train ride here, so I really had no choice but gorge myself on food to get proper nutrition. Curse slow developement of technology.

I followed Allen to the cafeteria where there was an african american guy, with pink hair, that I had a strong feeling was gay. Apparently, he was overjoyed to have another parasitic type at the order. He became even more enthralled when Allen and I ordered the same amount of food.

Finders were looking at us oddly as we ate. I swear, if I heard one more, 'pigs', I was gonna kill someone. As soon as we finished, Allen started leading me to Komui's office. Apparently, he was the current leader of headquarters. Well, science leader that is.

As soon as we stepped in his office, I blinked in surprise. It was a mess. It was like a paper tornado came through.

Amazingly, there were actually three other people in the room. A man in a white beret that I suspected to be Komui; A girl with long green hair that was tied in pigtails, and a woman with wavy brown hair and dark circles around her eyes.

"Welcome home Allen. But, who's that?" The green haired girl, whom I suddenly realized was Lenalee, asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Ah, um, this is Ravenel. Lavi and Kanda found her on our last mission." Allen answered nervously.

"Hmm? Really? Interesting." Komui stated as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"We weren't interrupting something, were we?" Allen asked nervously.

"Not at all. But tell me Allen, is she an accomodater?" Komui asked. Allen nodded and Komui smiled. "That's good. We need another since we need to take Miranda out of action for a while."

Allen looked confused and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everytime I activate my Innocence, it starts dragging me to the west." The brunette, whom I guessed was Miranda, answered before adding an, "I'm sorry!"

Komui, Lenalee, and Allen sweat dropped at her apology. "It's alright Miranda, you did nothing wrong." Lenalee assured her. None-the-less, she still cried.

Allen turned towards Komui and asked, "Did you have Hevlaska check her syncronization?"

Komui nodded, then said, "It was quite odd actually. Hevlaska said the Innocence seemed to have two thoughts at once. A double will, so to speak."

Allen nodded as he processed that information. "When did it start acting strange?" Allen asked.

"About eleven days ago." Komui answered before taking a sip of coffee.

Allen turned towards Miranda and asked, "Could you try activating your Innocence?"

Miranda looked at him, then said, "Yes!" She then stood, ready to activate her Innocence. "Innocence, Activate! Time Record!"

A disk on her shoulder started spinning and glowing green as it slid down her arm to her wrist. Miranda seemed to blink in surprise, then said, "It's not being weird?..."

Oh, how I _love_ jinxs. Note the sarcasm.

The disk started spinning faster and even I knew something had to be wrong. It started pulling her in any and every direction before breaking off of her arm and flying right towards me. In what seemed like a millisecond, the disk cut my left _eye_ as I tried to dodge it, then lodged itself deeply in the wall behind me before deactivating.

I covered my eye with my hand and cussed loudly. Blood was running down my cheek in a never ending waterfall. Miranda was apologizing, Lenalee was trying to calm her down, Komui was pondering how to get the Innocence out of the wall, and Allen was trying to see if I was okay, but I wouldn't move my hand. Can you blame me? It hurt like a _bitch_.

"Komui, we should get Bookman to check her eye, she might not be able to use it." Allen stated to Komui.

Komui nodded his head, then said, "Yes, that would be the best choice right now. Lenalee, take Miranda to her room and calm her down. Allen, go find Bookman, I'll watch over..."

"Ravenel." I answered him through gritted teeth.

He nodded, then waved his hands in a shooing motion as a sign for Allen, Lenalee and Miranda to leave for their assigned jobs. They disappeared and I suddenly found myself on the couch in the room.

Komui appeared in front of me and asked, "May I see your eye?"

"No." Was my simple response as I glared at him through my good eye. He took a sip of his coffee, then went over to his desk and walked behind it, then set his coffee down and opened a drawer. My eye widened when I saw what he had in his hand.

"This should help with the pain." He stated as he tapped the side of the needle.

"Come near me with that and you'll be on the recieving end of my Innocence." I hissed as I slid off the couch and ducked behind it.

"You're afraid of needles?" Komui asked, obvious amusement in his voice.

His only response was me hissing at him. He probably thought I was being weird, but it was my dragon instincts kicking in. Oh, how I hated them sometimes.

"It's just a painkiller, all you'll feel is a small prick." He stated as I heard his footsteps walking towards me. I stood up and started backing away from the couch, and hopefully, to the exit. I suddenly bumped into something and turned my head to the right to see a certain pmsing swordsman from before.

"What are _you_ doing here, Shisha?" He asked, pissed as always.

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself that way, Yu." I hissed at him.

"What did you call me?" Kanda asked, pissed.

"What? Is Yu angry? Is Yu gonna throw a hissy fit?" I mocked him. I quickly ducked as his katana cut through the air where my head had just been and I said, "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. You'd really try to hurt an injured person?"

"If someone injured you, I might as well finish the job." Kanda threatened as he raised his katana to lunge. I prepared to dodge, but then saw him make a funny face, then fall to the floor. I blinked in confusion as I looked at his unmoving form, then looked over at Komui. My eyes widened as I saw he was holding a blowdart tube.

"Now, how about that painkiller?" He asked with a menacing smile.

I felt sweat run down my forehead and said, "Yeah... well... You see, I-" I quickly made a dash for the exit, and upon successfully getting there, turned to the right and ran down the hall.

I stopped for nothing, not even when I ran past Allen and some short dude. He called out to me, but I ignored him and eventually found my way to a small courtyard where I quickly scaled the side of the building and hid on the roof.

Yes, I, The White Dragon, owner of six shards of Innocence, arguer with the devil, descendant of Allen Walker, absolutely, hated, (feared), needles. I had gotten many painful injuries, broken bones, deep gashes, etc... But needles... oh, they were the worst. They _slid_ under you're skin, left the area painful for who knows how long, and worst of all, they were an injury not obtained honorably in a battle. Merely, it was injuring ones self with a sharp object and stinging fluid in a quest to obtain relief from pain. What was the point of that? Injuring yourself, to heal yourself? It made no sense! Especially since your time could be better used. Instead of having the drugs make one loopy or lethargic, would it not be better to hunt Akuma instead?

In my opinion, needles were the _true_ bane of human existance.

"Ravenel!" I heard someone shouting from below. I looked down and saw Allen franticly looking about the courtyard. Standing nearby, shaking his head, was a short man with an odd hair-do.

I put my right hand behind me on the roof and leaned on it as my eye that was not injured watched him zig-zag through the courtyard. After a few moments, I got bored of his antics and let my gaze drift to the odd short man.

It was apparent by his apparel that he was an Exorcist, but he seemed... odd. He didn't seem to have much of a concern for anything, but seemed to be storing everything away in some unknown mental file.

I narrowed my eye at him. I had seen this same calculating look before... but where?

Ignoring the pain my eye was causing me, I reached far back into the endless abyss of my memories and tried to pull that specific look from them to place a name to what he reminded me of.

Struggling fruitlessly, as was Allen in his search for me, just as I was about to give up, as was he, the short man sighed, looked around, then locked eyes with me. In that moment, I recognized the look. It was the look of a Bookman. Not as inexperienced as Lupus, more so, most likely an elder, but a Bookman no less.

"I take it you're Ravenel." He staed more than asked in an annoyed voice. I saw Allen look at him, then at where I was sitting. I cursed under my breath as he rushed over to where I was.

"Why did you run off?" He asked hurriedly, but concerned.

"Who the hell in their right mind would stay in a room with a mad-man wielding a blow dart tube?" I seethed, more angry at the fact I had truly run away because of my fear of needles.

Allen sweat-dropped, a look of understanding passing over his features. "Nevermind... But! I brough Bookman! He can help with your eye." Allen stated happily.

"Is he an Opthamologist?" I asked curiously as I stood up to jump off the roof since I trusted Allen.

"No. Actually," Allen answered as I hopped off the roof, still covering mmy injured eye. "He an Acupuncurist." Allen finished as my feet hit the ground.

I felt my heart get caught in my throat as I thought, _Acupuncurist? As in Acupuncture? As in millions of needles?_

I audibly gulped as Allen jumped down beside me. "Something wrong?" Allen asked, concern evident in his voice.

_Well, millions of things are wrong. I mean, I just traveled back in time, met my great-etc.-grandfather, got injured, and am now about to be stabbed by millions of painful needles. But besides that? Oh, I'm great. Just, bloody, great. _I thought to myself bitterly. "Nothing." I moped.

Allen looked at me curiously, but before he could speak, the Bookman asked, "May I see your eye, Ravenel?" I sighed, then removed my hand, guessing that whatever cruel god was up there had decided that I needed to be stabbed by a needle today. Sometimes I wondered why I remained his Apostle.

The Bookman came near and seemed to pull a damp cloth out of nowhere and wiped the dried blood around my eye away. He would stop every now and again when I twitched at the slight pain I would have when the cloth came too close to the wound. As soon as he deemed it satisfactorily clean, he started looking at the wound, but not stabbing it to my relief.

"This is quite odd." The Bookman muttered to himself.

"What?" Allen asked worriedly.

"The wound has already begun to heal and appears to already be halfway done." Bookman stated, taking a step back.

I turned my head towards Allen, then quickly looked away when I saw the look I was getting. "I've always been a fast healer." I stated quietly.

"Alright, but that is not the only odd thing." The Bookman stated, making Allen and I look back at him; Allen out of curiosity, I out of fear he had discovered the Innocence shard in my eye. "I have treated Allen's eye before, and I can't help but notice the similarity between the situations." Bookman stated.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been was nothing to worry about. He hadn't discovered my Innocence, he was merely an old man lost in memories.

Beside me, Allen chuckled and nervously asked, "I haven't hurt my eye that much..."

Bookman gave him a look that I first thought meant, 'Yes you have', but quickly realized it was a look that meant, 'There's more.'.

"What I meant was, the two of you are very similar. Not in eye color, but your facial structure is amazingly similar. If I didn't know better, and I might not in this situation, I'd say you two were siblings." Bookman continued.

I instantly felt Allen's shocked and curious gaze on me, but I couldn't focus my eyes on anything. I didn't know whether to laugh at the fact that great-great-grandfather and great-great-granddaughter had gotten confused as siblings, or if I should start panicing that he had found out Allen and I shared the same blood, just not in the way he thought.

"I have no brothers; Nor family." I stated automaticly.

"How are you so sure? Lavi has told me that your parents abandoned you, as is the case with Allen here. How do you know he is not your brother if you and he do not even know your parents, but were left in identicle situations?" Bookman pressed.

I inwardly cursed at myself, then said, "It is highly unlikely that Allen and I are siblings; But on the slim chance we are, I would not care." I needed to make it obvious I needed no, nor wanted any, attatchment to Allen.

"And why is that?" Bookman asked.

I hesitated a moment to form a lie, but stated the truth, "I have grown up alone, and I do not need the pain of another person I care about, being torn away from me and pulled up to heavens while I remain trapped in the darkness." I paused a moment, then whispered, "Many lives are claimed by Akuma, I'm sure it won't be long before yours is too."

I turned and walked away. Where to? I'm not sure. I needed to escape. The last thing I had said was a lie. I knew Allen Walker would be around until he clashed with the Earl, nine to ten years later, but if I miraculously found someway home, would I be able to leave if I made any sort of attatchment to someone here in the past?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy.

Long? Yes. Late? Yes. Permission to throw tomatoes at me for it being late? Granted. Need a tomato supply? *Holds out basket full of hundreds of tomatoes*

Review! or don't. With how things are goin' in RL right now, it on't matter.


	17. Chapter 17

This story is for yukinothekoneko's July contest.

Here are the rules for the contest:

1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.

2. You must commit to the month of July.

3. Each chapter must be at least 100-1,000 words.

4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy.

5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.

The chosen Genre for the story is... (Drumroll please) GENDER BENDER!

Please enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

Screw the cookie scoreboard, give yourself a cookie.

AUTHOR NOTE! Shisha means, dead man.

**APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE POST ON MY PROFILE!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin

I paced about the room I had been given as I thought about what to do. There had to be some way to get back to the future... There had to be!

Something pulled me back to the past, so it had to be able to push me back forward. I huffed, then walked out of the room and started wandering the halls of the order.

It was quite odd, that I had lived with being near such places all my life, but found myself completely lost here.

I eventually stumbled upon the hall that led to Komui's office and was about to turn back when I noticed something slumped on the ground. I carefully walked towards the object, then when I was close enough, I recognized it as Miranda. She was sleeping by the wall, underneath where her Innocence was still embedded.

I looked at her curiously, then silently walked over beside her and sat down. She didn't move an inch. I glanced up at her Innocence, then reached up to just touch it, and when I did, it was like it was a third eye. I blinked in surprise and pulled my hand away quickly. Then, it occured to me.

Her Innocence was the same Innocence in my left eye.

It made sense. Her Innocence started acting funny eleven days ago, and that's when I arrived. Her Innocence was pulling west, 'cause that's where I was. Her Innocence had a double will, because there were two of the same type of Innocence in an incorrect time.

Man, I hated paradoxes.

I sighed, then pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, then rested my chin on my knees.

I felt oddly serene for someone who was... well, going through what I was. Maybe I was finally accepting the fact I was stuck here... NO! I wasn't stuck! I just... just... had to, uhh, find a way back? No, I HAVE to find a way back. It's not a question of if I will or won't. I have to.

"Es tut mir leid..." I suddenly heard Miranda mutter in her sleep. So she was German...

"Es war nicht Schuld, Miranda. All dies... ist eigentilch alles meine Schuld. Ich bin dejenige, leid tut..." I stated quietly to her.

I hid my face behind my knees and stayed like that, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over my one good eye.

I never realized it, but I actually did miss everyone. I mean, I never thought about it, but if I were to never be able to see them again, I would be really lonely. I actually was lonely. I couldn't talk with anyone here... or else I might change the past.

I suddenly heard some kind of melody, and an odd fluttering noise. I ignored the melody and looked up to see what was fluttering. I blinked (winked?) in surprise to see Timcanpy fluttering in front of me.

Timcanpy!

An idea suddenly hit me, I could use his recording capabilities to send a message to the others! But... What if he showed it to someone else in the order? Damnit. Damn. It. ALL.

My shoulders slumped, then I realized Timcanpy wasn't leaving and the melody was still playing. I instantly recognized the melody as the one I've heard before. I rolled my eyes. I didn't give a damn about that stupid song anymore.

Timcanpy stared(?) at me and I glared at him in turn.

"Go back to your master. Stop annoying me." I whispered to him bitterly.

He stayed there, then zoomed to my ear, bit it, then hovered out of reach as I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming and waking Miranda. I glared at the orb and he started flying backwards.

I chased after him, then realized he was leading me to the source of the music. I stopped following him to kill him, but it was too late, I was in front of the room the music was coming from... in a way. It was an empty room, but there was a giant white glowing object in it. Timcanpy flew right into it and disappeared.

I tenatively stepped through the white object, then found myself inside the white city from my dream. "Holy hell..." I breathed out as I looked around. I quickly pinched my arm, then winced and said, "Alright, I'm not dreaming, and this place is real."

I gained a new interest in finding the source of the music, which I already had a pretty good idea on who was playing. I eventually found the right door. It wasn't that hard... Timcanpy was fluttering outside it. I walked over, and once Timcanpy saw me, he flew inside. I peeked into the room and saw Allen look at Timcanpy surprised, then say, "Timcanpy! I've been waiting for you; I still don't have the song entirely coded."

"Coded?" I whispered to myself. Timcanpy opened his mouth and projected a odd circle thing that must have been the song. Allen smiled then grabbed a pen and tablet that had been laying near, and started writing notes on it. Timcanpy suddenly closed, then hopped on the keys, making a strange mixture of notes vibrate through the room.

Allen sighed, then said, "You want me to play?" Timcanpy seemed to nod, then Allen sighed and said, "Fine." He set the tablet aside, then prepared to play as Timcanpy opened his mouth again.

Allen started playing the melody, completly unaware of my presence, and I was surprised when he started singing to it.

"Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou k kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo...

Soushite..."

I had a feeling he was going to repeat the lines, so I followed along to the best of my ability and gradually grew louder to equal his voice in volume. He suddenly stopped singing, then stopped playing when he heard a voice still singing along.

I closed my mouth and stared when I realized my mistake and Allen looked right at me.

"Umm... I _can't_ explain?" I asked more than stated.

Allen crossed his arms and frowned at me. "It's rude to spy on people." He stated coldly, obviously still upset about earlier. I didn't mind, it was the perfect way for me to stay unattatched.

"It's rude to let your golem bite people." I calmly countered.

"Timcanpy bit you?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Would I really lie about that?" I asked sarcasticly.

"I don't know; would you?" Allen asked, adding sarcasm to his sentence as well.

I gave him a blank stare and he started fidgeting under it. "Really? You just asked me that? Think about it; would there really be any use in me lying about Timcanpy biting me?"

"Well, no..." Allen answered, "But that still doesn't explain why you were spying on me." He fixed a fierce glare on me and I returned it.

"Because I was chasing that chicken of a golem to kill it. It led me here." I answered, motioning my head towards Timcanpy.

"But... Tim knows not to lead people here!" He suddenly whipped his head towards Tim and asked him, "What were you thinking?"

I blinked in surprise as he actually waited for an answer from him. "You _do _know he's a golem and he can't answer you, right?"

Allen turned to me with a surprised expression. I cocked an eyebrow, wondering if he actually forgot that. That is, until he asked, "How did you know that? Timcanpy's the first golem you've seen since getting here."

I stood still for a moment, then replied, "I've actually seen a few, and none of them have talked, so I guessed Timcanpy couldn't talk either."

Allen gave me an incredulous look, but accepted the story. I silently sighed in relief when Allen turned away.

"Why did you sing along?" Allen asked me as he gathered up his materials, meaning his back was turned to me.

I was silent a moment, then said, "It was a nice song. Did you write it yourself?"

Allen remained silent as he turned towards me, thhen walked passed me to the door. "I should show you the way back to the order now." He whispered. I was slightly shocked to hear some sadness in his voice.

I quickly walked to catch up with him, then matched my pace to his. I glanced sideways to see he had a vacant expression on his face, probably lost in thought. I sighed in relief since that meant we wouldn't have to talk.

"Why did you sing along?" Allen suddenly asked.

I shrugged, a bit disappointed about the non-existant silence, then said, "I don't know. It was just... too hard not to sing along. I'm actually regretting singing along because you caught me." My shoulders slumped at that statement.

Allen chuckled, then said, "Don't. You were actually pretty good."

"Really?" I asked, looking towards him, then looking away and adding, "I mean, I don't really sing much because of all the hunting I do for Akuma." _Not to mention training my disciples. _I added mentally.

"Well, you should sing more. Just not my song." Allen stated.

"Why not? Your song's really nice." I asked.

"Because my song is the key to the ark and a lot of things. No matter who sings it, it has a lot of power." Allen answered.

I thought about what he said for a moment. 'The key to the ark and a lot of things...'. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the ark?" I asked, completely clueless.

Allen gestured around vaguely with his right hand and said, "This town. Weren't you wondering how a white portal led you to a town?"

"Not really. With how crazy my life is, I tend to not question some things. Although, I really should start." I stated, the last sentence mostly to myself.

Allen chuckled, then said, "We're here." He opened a door and I saw it led back to the order. I stepped through and he followed, shutting the door behind him.

"You know, coming back to the order after being in the ark makes the order seem really dark and gloomy. As if it wasn't already." I stated.

"Lots of people tend to say that." Allen stated with a sweat-drop as we walked out into the hall.

"Moyashi-chan! Ray-chan! Komui has a mission for you two!" A familiar voice called out from behind us. I turned and saw Lavi running towards us. He stopped in front of us and panted a moment before saying, "Komui's waiting for you in his office."

"A mission already?" Allen stated, which was pretty much the same thing I was thinking.

Lavi nodded, then ran off again and said, "I'll see you when you get back!"

"Well, let's get to Komui's office." Allen stated a bit tiredly.

"But didn't you just get back from a mission?" I asked him as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, but it's pretty normal to get them this often." Allen stated as we turned into the hall where Komui's office was. I saw Miranda was still slouched against the wall and her Innocence was still stuck.

"She's gonna catch a cold..." I muttered to myself. I caught Allen looking at me surprised out of the corner of my eye, then I turned to him and asked, "What?" He turned his head away and said, "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes as we walked into Komui's office, but I immediatly became wary of everything in the room.

"Ah, Allen, Ravenel, welcome! How's you're eye Ravenel?" He suddenly popped out of a pile of papers and asked me.

"Peachy." I answered.

"Well," He said, grabbing a manilla folder and tossing it to Allen, "There's your mission info. It's basicly a possible Innocence recovery. Good luck."

Allen turned to leave, as did I, but not before I grabbed a dark green blanket from on the couch. As I walked out into the hall, I placed the blanket on top of Miranda and turned to follow Allen whom was watching me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." He answered, turning away.

I rolled my eyes, then followed him.

After a five hour train ride, most of which Allen and I were asleep, we ended up in Holloway. Not the same Holloway where almost all the Walkers years from now would be buried, but the Holloway in Bath.

"Toma should be meeting us at the station." Allen stated as the train slowed.

"Toma?" I asked.

"The Finder." I nodded in understanding, then stood up as Allen did to get off the train. It was strange for me to be participating in history. It was also boring and unnerving. It was boring, because I knew what chain of events was going to happen, but, it was unnerving, because any second, I could disrupt that chain and somehow never be born.

Allen and I walked out of the door on the side of the train, (Even though we had entered it by jumping on the roof) and we saw the finder right away. Unlike in my time, Finders here were required to wear white robes/cloaks.

"Mr. Walker, good to see you again, but, who's this?" Toma asked Allen as we approached.

"Raven." I answered for him.

"Ah, good to meet you Miss Raven." He greeted me a bit nervously.

We started walking towards somewhere and Allen and Toma talked. I tuned them out as I looked to the left. Probably five miles away was enough Akuma that my Innocence was actually picking up on them. I can normally only spot a level one akuma from a mile away, but five miles? And with how bright it was... Something about that number of Akuma was fishy.

I bumped shoulders with someone and looked to my right. It was a man in a tux and he tipped his hat as an apology. I nodded in acknowledgement, then turned my head forward to find I had lost Toma and Allen.

I sighed, then said, "Great, just great." A thought suddenly occured to me. I could go take care of the Akuma now and meet up with Allen in two hours tops.

I looked around one last time to make sure Allen wasn't around, then I quickly started heading to the North of the town. I got to the edge of a forest and did one last look-around, then sprinted into it.

Even through the thick foilage and tree trunks, I could see the rust colored glow. After about Twenty minutes when I was only about a mile away, I could see the levels of their souls and it made me stop dead in my tracks.

They weren't level ones, nor were they level twos... They were a mix of level threes and fours, and as I stood there, I realized they were slowly getting closer. And they were in the hundreds.

"Maybe I should've brought Allen..." I stated to myself nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~

"The Innocence is suspected to be south of here near an old farm. It's long since been abandoned since the soil lost its fertility, but plants have suddenly started growing within a mile radius." Toma told Allen.

"So why do you need us?" Allen asked.

"Well, the plants regrow after being cut, and we were hoping that some Exorcists would be able to cut through them fast enough to recover the Innocence." Tome answered.

"Sounds simple enough as long as no Akuma show up, right Rave-" Allen stopped mid sentence when he turned around and saw Raven wasn't there.

"We lost her." Toma stated, surprised.

Allen sighed, then said, "Toma, you go ahead to the farm, I'll find Raven and meet you there."

Toma nodded, then said, "Don't forget, it's directly south of here."

Allen nodded, then turned back to look for Raven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK

I looked between the Akuma, and where the town was, and estimated the Akuma were four miles away and I was three away. They must have been approaching the town as I had been approaching them. I estimated about eighty minutes before the Akuma reached the town, and to sprint back and get Allen and get back to the Akuma would give us only about forty minutes.

I sighed, then steeled myself and started sprinting towards the Akuma. My fingers twitched as I waited for the right moment to activate my Innocence and dark clouds gathered overhead. My shoulders ached as the Innocence on them wanted to be activated, but I couldn't reveal myself here.

Closer and closer, step after step, beat after beat, my body became anxious as I neared the Akuma and saw the souls become more defined. Lots of Akuma were there. In the hundreds, but not quite a thousand were there.

Lots of level threes, most likely to be used as pawns if needed, about a third were level fours, and there was one unfamiliar soul, a level five possibly? There were rumors in my time about finding one every blue-moon, but I never thought they were true.

As my feet pounded against the earth, I estimated it was only seconds before I ran into the first onslaught of Akuma.

Sweat was already running down my forehead, this was undoubtably more Akuma than I ever had to face. There was a group of hundreds of level threes found once during my time, and I had helped kill them, but I only got somewhere in the seventies.

I saw the sadistic, twisted face of a level three Akuma between the trees ahead, and I knew it was now or never. I chraged towards it and it noticed me a moment too late, for I had already activated my Innocence on both arms and cut it in half.

When I jumped over it as it exploded, I saw the entire army just as they noticed me. A Noah was high above where I was at and she cocked her eyebrow at me. A bunch of Akuma blocked my view of her and I quickly looked around as I was surrounded.

_Well, it's just as you said, it's now or never._ The Noah inside me stated calmly.

I barely moved just in time to avoid an attack from a level four, then proceded to attack the Akuma closest to me as half the army ignored me and continued towards the town. I cursed under my breath as an Akuma rammed into my back, knocking the breath out of me, but I knew to keep moving or I'd die.

As I dodged and attacked, succesfully decapitating many Akuma and severely wounding others, I saw the Noah had stayed and was now watching, as if it were a show.

I _really_ should've brought Allen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK

Allen sighed in annoyance, Raven couldn't have gotten far, right?

He had decided to start at the northern most part of the town and work south to try and find her, but it was a large town. Allen looked up as a guy in a top-hat approached him.

"Excuse me young sir, you seem lost, can I help you?" The man asked.

Allen smiled and said, "Yes, I'm actually looking for someone. She has white hair, is wearing a red sweater and black pants-"

"And looks sort of like you?" The man interrupted him.

"You've seen her?" Allen asked, surprised at his stroke of luck.

"Yes, I bumped into her earlier, she seemed lost in thought and only returned to reality when I bumped her. She seemed lost too, then seemed to notice something and hurried into the woods for some strange reason." The man explained.

Allen looked towards the woods, surprised, then turned toawrds the man and said, "Thank you." then he hurried off.

The man stared after him a moment, then continued on his way and smiled to himself, "Tourists."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK

I flew back against a tree and heard something crack. Whether it was the tree or another one of my bones, I didn't know.

The Akuma numbers were lowering, but they were still quite high. I had killed about a hundred in no time and another hundred at a slightly slower pace, then ended up killing a hundred more in twice the time it took me to kill the second batch of a hundred. I had less than a quarter of the army that stayed behind left, but I was feeling exhausted.

Jumping away from the tree just as a level four flew through it to try and attack me, I swirled around and decapitated two level three that were near me before a level four flew into my side and crashed me through seven trees before I got out of its grasp.

I stumbled away from it, then conjured up some lightning, thanking god Allen wasn't around to see that little ability of mine, then had it strike many of the Akuma around me. About thirty fell to the ground before exploding.

_Well, four hundred down, one hundred to go. Then about five hundred more._

I looked around to see which Akuma would attack, but none of them were making any aggresive moves. Exhausted as I was, I raised my guard since it was quite a suspicious action. Suddenly, I heard clapping and looked up to see the Noah from earlier descending towards me on an umbrella.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was. I had never run into her, but her picture was in the order. She was Rhode, Noah of Dreams.

This couldn't be good...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK

GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI! *LE GASP!* GO!-MEN!-ES!-SAI!

ACCEPTABLE: Rotten eggs, Tomatoes (of any rotten or unrotten condition), soft fruits, dirt, plants, roadkill, and corn.

UNACCEPTABLE: Coconuts, potatoes, shit, live animals, or anything exceeding ten pounds.

That is a list of acceptable and unacceptable things to throw at me for this being late.

GOMENESAI!

*Deadly serious voice* Accept the apology or Lupus dies.

Also, if you accept it, when I finish this story, (eventually) I'll add a bonus chapter based on the poll on my profile page. (Note, who you guys choose will determine the stories path once she returns to her time)

POLL CLOSES AT 11:59:59 PM ON VALENTINES DAY! (EST)

(Hopefully Raven will be back in her time before valentines day...)


End file.
